Rien que d'y penser
by thegingertwist
Summary: AddisonAlex. Difficile de résister à la tentation. D'un autre coté, comment ne pas peser les conséquences s'ils venaient à céder. Fin alternative à la saison 3. La fic débute apres l'episode 19.Suis pas douée pour résumer, le mieux est de me lire
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre un

Addison ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Une longue nuit blanche se profilait. Pourtant, pas un bruit ne venait troubler la quiétude de la chambre d'hôtel. Mais rien n'y faisait. Trop de soucis encombraient ses pensées. L'écume d'un mariage laissé à la dérive, une relation entamée par un compagnon volage, un embryon avorté… rien n'avait épargné Addison ces dernières années. Pas même l'humiliation, le spectacle quotidien de son ex-mari se pavanant avec sa nouvelle petite amie. Chaque épreuve laissait des stigmates que le temps peinait à effacer.

Malgré tout, elle se voulait optimiste, pensant qu'elle aussi avait droit à sa part de bonheur. Et si le temps ne gommait pas la souffrance, un nouveau bonheur viendrait peut être aseptiser l'amertume qu'elle ressentait en pensant à ces dernières années. Alors il y avait Mark et son sourire enjôleur, ses promesses qui pansent les blessures du cœur et que l'on voudrait croire. Cette idée de pari lui était venue soudainement. Elle savait Mark en proie à ses démons, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus lui faire confiance. Lui qui n'avait eu aucune considération lorsqu'il s'envoyait toutes les minettes de l'hôpital où ils exerçaient à New York. Lui qui, à peine débarqué à Seattle, draguait Meredith et se retrouvait dans le même lit que Callie. Mark avait toujours été le prince de l'éphémère séduction, mais derrière la belle armure se cachait plus un tyran qu'un prince charmant

Néanmoins Addison espérait un peu qu'il ait vraiment changé. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait l'aimer comme elle avait aimé Derek mais peut être pouvait il lui offrir un avenir heureux. Et si son cœur émettait de sérieux doutes quant au succès de ce pari, sa raison envisageait de lui accorder une seconde chance. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait l'embarras du choix. La solitude était le pire des maris, elle ne voulait pas finir en vieille femme aigrie.

Son esprit vagabondait pour trouver des concurrents potentiels à la candidature de Mark. Un nom, un visage, une voix ne cessait de lui revenir à l'esprit mais elle se refusait à y penser. En fait, cela faisait des mois qu'elle s'interdisait de penser à cet homme là. Et malgré toutes ces semaines d'efforts, rien ne chassait son image de son esprit, mais surtout de son cœur. Travailler avec lui relevait d'un alchimie étonnante, un délectable supplice auquel elle était confrontée quasiment 7 jours sur 7. Alex Karev était le plus beau poison qu'elle n'ait jamais goûté. Il avait un don hors du commun pour lui donner du fil à retordre, mais elle aimait sa sincérité, son intégrité et par-dessus tout, la façon dont il la regardait. Elle se sentait vivante dans le miroir de ses yeux et il savait lui faire comprendre qu'elle existait. Mais il était son interne et elle se devait de garder ses distances. Parfois, la tentation était trop forte et elle se laissait aller à quelques confidences, mais très vite elle bridait à nouveau ses envies et écoutait ce que la morale lui dictait.

Et pourtant… pourtant ses lèvres gardaient encore le goût de leur baiser, et ses mains le toucher de sa peau. Un moment idyllique qu'elle n'oubliait pas, qu'elle ne parvenait à ranger au rayon souvenir de sa vie. Souvenir non partagé se disait-elle, car Alex avait été explicite sur son acte : il ne l'avait embrassé en retour que parce qu'elle était sa patronne. Des paroles qui lui déchiraient encore le cœur. Etait-elle si peu séduisante ou avait-il essayé de se protéger en utilisant son statut comme excuse ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait clairement exprimé son désir de ne plus jamais renouveler l'expérience.

Addison attrapa sa montre posée sur la table de nuit. 4h30. Sa garde commençait dans moins de 4 heures. Et le sommeil ne l'assommait toujours pas. Elle tremblait dans ce grand lit vide. Les nuits blanches à Seattle n'avaient vraiment rien d'hollywoodien. Elle se retourna, pressa sa tête dans l'oreiller puis ferma les yeux. Des souvenirs douloureux dansaient toujours dans sa tête. Rien ne voulait les arrêter. A bout de rêves, son existence lui semblait d'une tristesse inégalable.

En arrivant le matin suivant à l'hôpital, Addison compris dès qu'elle eut franchit les Portes du Seattle Grace que la journée s'annonçait difficile. A quelques mètres d'elle, attendant l'ascenseur, Derek débordait d'attention pour sa petite amie. Un café, une caresse sur la joue, un sourire… des attitudes qu'Addison n'avait pas vues depuis si longtemps. Incapable de feuilleter plus longtemps le catalogue de son bonheur perdu, elle opta pour les escaliers. Son café à la main, un journal dans l'autre, elle gravissait soigneusement une à une les marches lorsqu'elle fut déséquilibrée par un individu arrivant à toute vitesse en sens inverse. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva… Addison lâcha café et journal pour se rattraper à la rembarre et éviter la chute. En tombant, le gobelet plein de café chaud se répandit sur sa robe à 200$. Les yeux emplis de fureur, elle regarda quelques mètres plus bas pour découvrir qui était l'auteur de ce massacre. Etalé de tout son long, Alex gisait sur le sol. Il se releva rapidement, plus blessé dans son orgueil que par sa courte chute. Remarquant qui était sa victime, il demanda si tout allait bien et bredouilla quelques excuses. Sans qu'elle puisse vraiment fournir d'explications, la colère d'Addison s'était très largement estompée par la découverte de son agresseur.

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent… et je ne faisais pas vraiment attention moi non plus » lui répondit-elle. « Tout…vous allez bien ? »

« Oui, quelques cotes cassées tout au plus » ironisa-t-il.

Elle sourit. Lui seul avait la faculté de ridiculiser une telle situation. Puis un silence s'installa progressivement, laissant ses yeux dialoguer avec les siens. Addison se sentait perdue mais se reprit avant de sombrer définitivement dans le regard de son interne.

« Comment se porte votre patiente ? » demanda-elle

« Ava ? Elle s'est remise de l'intervention, mais il faut attendre encore quelques jours avant d'enlever les pansements. Et le bébé se porte bien »

« Bien, très bien, je passerai la voir aujourd'hui. Nous nous croiserons certainement… »

Il fit un signe de tête et lui sourit. Addison récupéra son journal puis repris son ascension. En arrivant en Neonat, elle croisa Yang qui observa avec attention sa robe maculée de café. Décidément, cette journée s'amorçait de la pire des manières.

Elle se changea et débuta ses visites. Irritée par ce début de journée plus que mauvais, elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à travailler. De plus, le manque de sommeil commençait cruellement à se faire sentir. Elle commença ses visites et fut surprise de trouver Alex dans la chambre de l'une de ses patientes.

« Ordre de Bailey » répondit-il à l'air inquisiteur de sa titulaire. Il lui présenta alors le patient, et Addison l'écoutait avec attention, cherchant désespérément à lutter conte la fatigue qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle prescrit de nouveaux examens, expliqua à sa patiente qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'alarmer et sortit de la chambre, suivie par Alex. Constatant le manque évident de dynamisme d'Addison, il lui demanda si elle allait bien. Surprise par sa question, elle s'arrêta de marcher et le regarda. S'il savait, si seulement il pouvait deviner tout ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres, toutes ces demandes sans réponses… Mais elle choisit de ne rien dire et lui assura que tout allait bien. Le vertige de la tristesse ne devait pas l'entraîner sur un chemin qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas emprunter.

Ils poursuivirent leurs visites, et Addison trouva enfin un peu de répit en fin de matinée, après sa première intervention. Jamais une naissance ne lui avait semblée aussi sinistre, jamais une césarienne ne lui avait semblé aussi compliquée. La journée était déjà trop longue et Addison était d'humeur noire. Alors qu'elle se reposait dans la salle de garde, Callie ouvrit la porte, la mine fatiguée et le regard vide. Elle salua Addison, se servit une tasse de café avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur l'un des canapés.

« Mauvaise journée » questionna-t-elle

« Plutôt oui… manque de sommeil, d'envie… » Répliqua Addie « Et toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller non plus. Veux-tu en parler ? »

« C'est donnant-donnant. Je te raconte mes ennuis, tu me parles des tiens. Je sais combien c'est agréable de se focaliser sur les problèmes des autres, alors je veux en profiter moi aussi » proposa Callie avec un léger sourire.

« Ok. A toi l'honneur »

« George… ce salaud déguisé en agneau… ce petit nain de pinocchio… a eu une aventure avec Stevens. Et m'a crue assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre. Ah si je le tenais je… »

« Je suis navrée… mais tu es sure ? »

« Oui. Il m'a menti, il m'a menti jusqu'à ce que je lui sorte les vers du nez. 10 jours qu'il me cachait ses bassesses, et agissait avec Stevens comme si de rien était… mais je sentais qu'il y avait un malaise.. Alors je l'ai cuisiné »

« Je suis vraiment désolée. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit… »

« J'en ai déjà fait bien assez. Apres lui avoir filé la raclée de sa vie, je suis allée chez Joe… j'ai pris un verre, puis deux… j'étais vraiment à bout… tu sais, j'aime vraiment George, je ne pensais pas qu'il était ce genre de mec… »

« Je sais, mais peut-être avez-vous été trop vite… en tout cas ne t'en fais pas, je noie aussi mes soucis dans l'alcool de temps en temps »

« Oui sauf que… il n'y a pas que dans l'alcool que j'ai noyé ma déception. J'ai croisé Mark chez Joe »

Les yeux d'Addison s'écarquillèrent. « Comment ça, tu as vu Mark chez Joe ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de masquer autant que possible son inquiétude.

« Je n'avais rien prévu… il est passé au bon endroit au bon moment. Je me sentais seule, moche, j'avais la Tequila qui coulait dans mes veines et Mark, tu sais, c'est Mark… je savais qu'il ne poserai pas de questions donc… » Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son biper. « Merde, les urgences, je dois y aller » Et notant le changement d'attitude de son amie elle demanda : « Ca va aller, toi ? Ca ne te pose pas de problèmes pour Mark, vous n'êtes plus ensemble, c'est bien ce que tu m'avais dit ? »

Addison balbutia un « oui » et laissa son amie partir. Mark venait une nouvelle fois de lui planter un couteau dans le dos. Une hache, même. La désillusion était grande, la chute amère. Addison était de celles qui tombent amoureuse comme on se jette dans un précipice et elle allait se jeter dans le gouffre béant que Mark lui avait proposé. Elle aurait pu céder, elle aurait pu y croire. Mais Callie avait raison. Mark restera toujours Mark, qu'importent les mots. Addison s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi naïve, elle avait mis sa main toute seule dans la gueule du loup. Il fallait s'attendre à être blessée. Elle haïssait cet homme à femme. Elle ne pu contenir ses larmes et se mis à sangloter toute seule, dans la pénombre de la salle de garde.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Addison eut juste le temps de se détourner pour éviter d'être prise en flagrant délit par l'intrus qui pénétra dans la pièce. « Docteur Montgomery ?» Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix d'Alex. Tentant tant bien que mal de réprimer ses pleurs, elle le questionna sur l'objet de son intrusion.

« Je vous ai bipée, mais vous n'avez pas répondu, je voulais vous montrer une anomalie dans les résultats de Madame Dickinson. C'est assez inquiétant » répondit-il

Sans toutefois se tourner vers lui complètement, Addison fit quelques pas et s'empara du dossier qu'il lui tendait. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot dans ce mouvement qui lui sembla d'une difficulté surhumaine. Elle parcouru le dossier, examina avec attention la feuille de résultat et d'une voix fébrile et mal assurée, demanda à Alex de programmer sa patiente pour une ovariectomie en début d'après midi. Elle ajouta : « Dites à Mme Dickinson que son intervention a été avancée, et que je passerai la voir d'ici quelques minutes ». Addison ne tenait plus, elle devait expédier Alex hors de la pièce au plus vite. Elle était au bord des larmes et ne parvenait à retrouver son souffle.

« Docteur Montgomery… euh…Tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-il. Il avait dès les premières minutes compri que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne supportait pas de la voir si triste.

Addison murmura un « oui » dans un souffle. Elle sentait son corps se dérober, ses mains tremblaient. « Addison regardez moi » supplia Alex. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Mais devant l'urgence de la situation, il avait décidé de braver ses craintes et ses bonnes résolutions. Elle éluda la question, ne pouvant se montrer ainsi. Mais l'étau se resserrait, Addison sentit qu'il avait compris. Il posa sa main sur son bras, l'agrippa, et la contraint doucement se retourner. Les yeux embués de larmes, elle ne pouvait le regarder. Alex se sentit désarmé face à la détresse de femme qui n'était alors plus sa patronne, mais tout simplement l'être qu'il désirait le plus au monde.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue, essuyant avec son pouce une larme qui roulait péniblement. Pétrifiée, Addison ne trouvait pas les mots pour s'échapper de ce cauchemar inextricable. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il la voie ainsi. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, Alex décida qu'il était temps de laisser le naturel devenir maître de lui. Sans trop savoir ni pourquoi ni comment, il attira Addison vers lui et la serra dans ses bras. D'abord interdite, elle s'abandonna ensuite dans les bras qui s'offraient à elle. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, son visage effleurant son cou. Elle sentait son parfum, l'odeur de sa peau. Elle libéra quelques larmes tandis qu'Alex mis ses mains autour de sa taille et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi figés quelques instant, le temps pour Addie de rassembler ses esprits et de se calmer. Elle brisa l'étreinte, s'arracha difficilement au confort de son épaule et le regarda. « Merci » murmura-t-elle « Je suis navrée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma pris… c'est… une dure journée et parfois, vous savez, on se demande juste si tout ne s'acharne pas contre nous… »

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser » rassura-il, esquissant un sourire.

En instant, elle se perdit dans le regard mystérieux d'Alex. Elle ne savait comment réagir à ses propos et à ses actes, et ne parvenait à penser raisonnablement. Parmi toutes les tragédies qu'elle vivait, il était une bouffée d'oxygène dans cette journée noire, un remède miracle dont elle ne voulait cesser de s'abreuver. Elle s'inquiétait bien évidemment des incidences de sa faiblesse devant son interne, mais était plus préoccupée pour le moment par la gentillesse dont il avait fait preuve en lui offrant son soutien. Elle sentait ses mains autour de sa taille, ses doigts caressant délicatement le tissu de sa blouse.

Le son strident du biper d'Alex les fit sursauter. Addie se dégagea de son emprise, l'invitant à prendre connaissance de son message. Il regarda son biper et l'informa : « Les urgences, j'avais oublié, une femme enceinte est tombée et arrive avec quelques contusions, il faut vérifier l'état du bébé ». Addison n'était pas d'humeur à lui reprocher cette négligence. Elle essuya ses joues, se dirigea vers la glace pour vérifier son maquillage puis revint vers Alex. « Ok, allons-y » lança-t-elle. Elle inspira profondément, tentant de trouver son calme et 100 de ses moyens.

« Tout va bien ? » lui dit-il.

« Ca va aller, c'est passé, merci … merci pour tout ».

Elle avait la voix encore hésitante, pas tout à fait remise de ses émotions. Mais elle ne pouvait se laisser aller à d'autres divagations, elle devait rester professionnelle avant tout, en dépit de la fatigue qui exacerbait ses malheurs du moment. Alex décela cette volonté de bien paraître dans les yeux d'Addie. Il savait que ça n'allait pas, mais décida malgré tout de la laisser lui mentir. La brusquer aujourd'hui n'était sûrement pas la meilleure stratégie pour lui remonter le moral.

Il traversèrent rapidement les couloirs de l'hôpital, grimpèrent dans un ascenseur bondé et y trouvèrent Derek et Meredith. A peine les portes de l'ascenseur fermées que les minauderies de ces deux derniers servaient de spectacle à l'assemblée. Addison jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux protagonistes et inspira, tentant de contenir le chagrin qui la gagnait et les larmes qui l'accompagnaient. Alex remarqua les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se maîtriser et saisit immédiatement ce qui posait problème. Il glissa la main contre la sienne, puis l'attrapa doucement et maintint sa main dans la sienne pendant le reste du trajet. L'ascenseur était empli de médecins et d'infirmières aussi distraits qu'imperturbables. Aucun d'entre eux ne nota le geste d'Alex. Puis les portes s'ouvrirent, Addie le regarda, soulagée d'avoir trouvé un peu de réconfort. Elle lui offrit un sourire un guise de remerciement.

L'ascenseur se vida, Alex abandonna la main d'Addison. Elle fit un pas s'apprêtant à filer aux urgences. Il attrapa son bras, profita du fait qu'il n'y eut personne pour l'attirer vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Relâchant son bras, il lui souffla au creux de l'oreille « Tout ira bien. Vous n'êtes pas seule. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient, il sortirent in extremis et regagnèrent les urgences.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Tandis qu'Alex suturait les plaies de leur patiente, dont la grossesse n'était pas en danger, Addison décida de faire un arrêt ravitaillement à la cafétéria. Il était 14h, et elle n'avait rien avalée depuis le petit déjeuner. Elle s'installa à une table, avec pour seul compagnon le journal du matin qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de feuilleter.

Elle sentait la fatigue la gagner de plus en plus. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instant, et s'abandonna à ses pensées. Alex avait été si charmant. Pas une question n'avait ponctué cet acte de réconfort, pas une maladresse. Elle sentait encore les effluves de son parfum sur son visage, la caresse de sa main sur sa joue… Rien que d'y penser, son corps frissonnait encore. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rougit, honteuse de se laisser aller à des tels égarements en public. Elle plongea le nez dans son journal, espérant y trouver un article qui disperserait ses pensées vers un autre sujet. Brusquement une ombre se dessina sur les lignes de l'éditorial qu'elle parcourait.

Elle se retourna et dévisagea l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle.

« Bonjour beauté. Alors, que prédit ton horoscope ? » Dit-il, le sourire enjôleur.

« Que je devrais t'arracher les yeux et les servir en pitance aux cochons, Mark ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Puis baissant le son de sa voix : « Ecoute, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te parler mais encore moins envie de me donner en spectacle. Pourrais tu aller voir ailleurs s'il n'y a pas une demoiselle en détresse que tu pourrais consoler ? »

Le rictus de Mark disparu aussi sec. Il s'assit en face d'Addie, lui demandant sur un ton des plus mielleux de justifier son agressivité.

« Ne joue pas à ça. Ce n'est pas le jour, pas le moment… » répondit-elle

« Très bien, je reviendrais te voir plus tard… d'autant plus que nous arrivons bientôt à échéance de notre petit pari et que j'ai prévu un dîner exceptionnel pour fêter cela. »

« Non pas plus tard, ni jamais, Mark ».

Elle se leva, ramassa son journal et se dirigea promptement vers l'ascenseur, ne laissant aucune chance au chirurgien esthétique de pouvoir la rattraper. Elle s'engouffra dans le premier ascenseur qui se présentait à elle, et regagna son service, fulminant contre son ex-amant. Elle poussa violement la porte de la salle de préparation aux interventions. Alex l'attendait, prêt à l'assister pour l'opération de Mme Dickinson. Addison se radoucit en le voyant, pris un kit de décontamination et commença à se laver les mains. Il n'échangèrent pas un mot, mais Addie devinait son regard posé sur elle tandis qu'elle finissait de se préparer. Elle n'osait pas le regarder en retour, trop effrayée par l'idée de ne pouvoir lui résister. Il fit un pas vers elle, les battements de leurs cœurs s'accélérant à l'unisson, mais avant qu'il pût dire le moindre mot, une infirmière pénétra dans la pièce, annonçant que la patiente était prête.

Pendant toute la durée de l'intervention, Alex essaya tant bien que mal de capter le regard de sa titulaire. Imperturbable, elle ne lui jeta pas le moindre regard, ne s'adressant à lui que pour lui expliquer les détails techniques chirurgicaux et lui proposer de refermer la plaie de la patiente.

En sortant du bloc, elle se dirigea précipitamment directement vers la chambre d'une patiente, évitant à tout prix d'être suivie par Alex. Elle ne pouvait pour le moment se confronter à lui, et surtout, à l'euphorie générée par sa présence à ses cotés. C'était une sorte de masochisme, elle avait beau savoir qu'il était le plus bel élixir contre son malheur, elle ne voulait se résoudre à déroger au code de bonne conduite qu'elle avait établi.

Elle dépensa donc une énergie considérable pour éviter Alex toute l'après midi. Elle n'avait pas failli à son objectif, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle devait aller consulter Ava, la Jane Doe d'Alex. Elle s'approcha de la chambre de la patiente, guettant la présence de son interne à l'intérieur. Fort heureusement, il ne figurait pas auprès d'Ava. Elle entra donc, parcouru le dossier médical, puis demanda à l'inconnue comment elle se sentait.

« Le mieux possible quand vous ressemblez à le femme invisible et que vous ne savez pas vous-même qui vous êtes »

« Vous pouvez voir ça de façon positive, imaginez que votre vie auparavant ne vous plaise pas du tout … c'est un moyen de tout recommencer à 0. Si vous ce que je donnerais parfois pour avoir cette chance »

A peine eut-elle finit de prononcer ces mots qu'elle s'en voulu de s'être ainsi fourvoyée sur le chemin de la confession. Elle ne connaissait pas cette femme et venait de lui dévoiler une part de ses pensées.

« C'est possible, mais je ne peux pas juger, mes souvenirs semblent s'être évanouis à jamais… J'ai du mal à croire qu'une femme telle que vous puisse avoir envie d'autre chose… » lui répondit Ava

« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses… » Renchérit Addison en masquant difficilement sa tristesse.

« Le bonheur est peut être juste sous vos yeux, sans avoir besoin d'aller le chercher dans une autre vie… » Remarqua l'inconnue avec un sourire.

Addie avait peur de comprendre à quoi ces paroles se référaient. Elle savait Alex proche de sa patiente mais ne savait pas s'il avait partagé avec elle quelques confidences. Avant qu'elle ne puisse éclaircir ce mystère, Alex fit irruption dans la pièce. Il observa un long moment Addison, s'avança vers Ava qu'il salua d'un large sourire. Il jeta un coup d'œil au dossier, vérifia quelques résultats puis pris une chaise pour s'installer à côté de sa patiente. Le tout sans daigner adresser la moindre parole à sa titulaire, furieux d'avoir été ainsi ignoré toute la journée.

Blessée, Addison prétexta d'avoir une patiente à examiner pour s'éclipser. Cette guerre froide devenait plus incisive, et elle ne se sentait pas de taille, en ce moment, à se battre contre lui. Cependant, elle redoutait de devoir se confronter à lui pour une explication. Il avait su panser les plaies de son cœur quelques heures plus tôt, elle ne voulait les rouvrir immédiatement et surtout subir une réédition de la scène du placard. « Les écorchures du cœurs disparaissent-elles un jour ? ». Ce jour là, elle avait souffert presque autant que lors de la mise à mort de son mariage, et bien plus que lorsqu'elle avait entendu parler des incartades de Mark. C'était incontrôlable, déraisonné, parce qu'il n'était qu'un interne, mais elle ne pouvait se soustraire à l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

Un peu plus tard alors qu'elle traversait les couloirs du service de Néonat, elle aperçut Alex. Accoudé au bureau des infirmières, il compulsait les nombreux dossiers qu'elle lui avait chargé de remplir. Elle s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur son épaule. Le cœur d'Alex failli exploser mais il ne montra pas une once de joie, et ne prit même pas la peine de lui faire face.

« Alex… nous devons parler… je sais que je n'ai pas été très reconnaissante pour le gentillesse dont vous avez fait preuve ce matin… »

Il se retourna, plongea son regard dans le sien et lui répondit : « Est-ce un mécanisme de défense systématique chez vous ? Dès que quelqu'un est proche de vous, vous le repousser automatiquement ? Ou ai-je le droit à un traitement de faveur… »

« Alex… je suis navrée… mais je suis votre enseignante et je me dois de maintenir une certaine distance… il n'y a rien de personnel, je vous assure, mais je ne peux pas me laisser aller à des débordements comme celui auquel vous avez assisté ce matin. Je vous suis sincèrement reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fait, la façon dont vous avez été là pour moi, mais je n'aurais jamais dû céder ainsi. »

Des sentiments incandescents jaillissaient en elle. D'un côté, la satisfaction d'avoir retrouvé un semblant de contenance et de l'autre, la honte de lui mentir ostensiblement. Elle aurait voulu se jeter sur lui, l'arracher à ses vêtements… mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne cessait de se le répéter. Toutes ces tergiversations lui faisaient perdre la tête. Elle éprouvait tant de sentiments contradictoires qu'elle ne savait pas si son coeur pourrait y résister. Il lui était difficile de continuer à lui faire face.

Le regard noir, la déception lui brûlant le cœur, Alex se contenta d'acquiescer. Il détacha son regard du sien et continua d'écrire dans le dossier qui était ouvert devant lui. Addie ne savait que penser de cette réaction et commençait à se demander si les propos offensants qu'il avait eus dans le placard n'étaient pas en fait un mensonge. Apres tout, cela se tenait, depuis, il lui avait nombre de fois signifié qu'il tenait à elle, notamment lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il remarquerait si elle venait à disparaître. Elle ne savait plus que penser et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait repoussée, si il tenait vraiment à elle.

Elle préféra remettre ce douloureux combat intérieur à plus tard. Toutes ces questions lui tournaient la tête, à moins que ce soit encore les effets de la présence d'Alex à ses cotés. Elle se rendit en salle de pause, voulu se servir un café mais rencontra malheureusement une cafetière désespérément vide. Il lui faudrait se contenter de la machine à café. Tandis qu'elle choisissait son café, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle. Elle se retourna, et grimaça en découvrant Mark. Décidément, cette journée ne finissait pas de lui réserver de mauvaises surprises.

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Addison ne sourcilla pas, lui adressant à peine un regard. Vexé de ne bénéficier d'aucune faveur, Mark se lança dans une longue plaidoirie, expliquant en long en large et en travers qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se montrait aussi froide et distante à son égard. Il lui affirma qu'il se sentait « profondément blessé » par son attitude. Elle l'écoutait à demi, plus préoccupée par son café que par les doléances de ce pauvre Mark. Quand il eut fini, elle jeta son gobelet dans la corbeille, s'approcha de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Je ne sors pas avec des menteurs, je ne couche pas avec des menteurs… quand tu admettras que tu as été malhonnête et que tu t'es bien foutu de moi, je t'expliquerai pourquoi il n'y aura plus jamais de « nous deux » »

Mark voulu bien évidemment répliquer, mais elle posa sa main sur sa bouche, lui asséna un regard éclair et quitta la pièce. A peine eut elle franchi le seuil qu'elle sentit les larmes naître dans ses yeux. Elle ne parvenait à exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait ; la haine, la colère, la déception s'entremêlaient. Elle luttait de toutes ses forces contre les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler. Elle inspira profondément et se dirigea vers la salle de réveil pour parler à Mme Dickinson du succès de son opération.

En chemin, son cœur bondit de joie en apercevant Alex. Elle marqua une pause, et l'observa rire à l'autre bout du couloir. Il plaisantait avec Stevens. Ils semblaient proches, elle ne cessait de poser sa main sur le bras d'Alex ce qui exaspérait Addison au plus haut point. Leur complicité était évidente, et Addie connaissait les rumeurs sur leur passé commun. Plus elle les regardait, plus elle sentait la jalousie s'emparer d'elle. Elle ne pouvait s'en défaire, ni cesser de les épier. Elle s'avança et alla à leur rencontre.

Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué et continuaient de rire. Addison s'arrêta devant eux, et Izzie remarqua immédiatement l'air agacé de la chirurgienne. Elle reprit son sérieux, invitant d'un clin d'œil Alex à faire de même.

Addie ne savait quoi leur dire, après tout, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal et elle n'avait aucune raison valable de s'interposer entre eux. Néanmoins, il lui fallait bien un motif.

« Je croyais que mes dossiers devaient être terminés et classés ce soir, Dr Karev. » fustigea-t-elle. Quelle horreur, elle était abjecte… Pour un peu, on aurait dit Sloan.

« Tout est presque fini. Je faisais une pause, ce n'est pas interdit, n'est-ce pas ? A moins que vous ayez votre propre règlement interne dans votre service… » lui répondit-il aussi sec.

Izzie n'en revenait pas. Le ton de la conversation et la direction qu'elle prenait lui semblait surréel. Elle baissa les yeux de peur de subir à son tour les foudres d'Addison, bien qu'elle ne soit pas son interne.

« Je veux que tout soit fini ce soir, mais si vous voulez prolonger votre garde de quelques heures, libre à vous de bavasser autant que vous le souhaiter » ajouta Addison avant de partir, ne pouvant plus jouer cette mascarade bien plus longtemps. Elle ouvrit la porte du premier placard qu'elle trouva, et s'y enferma. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put s'empêcher de verser un torrent de larmes. Elle se dégoûtait, et pensait qu'Alex ne lui pardonnerait jamais son attitude. C'est comme s'ils étaient remontés dans le temps, au début de leur « collaboration », à l'époque où ils ne se comprenaient pas.

Addie s'en voulait de n'être parvenue à maîtriser sa jalousie. Et pourtant ce n'est pas comme si ce sentiment lui était étranger. Elle l'avait déjà de nombreuses fois expérimentés lorsqu'elle devait se confronter à son ex mari et sa nouvelle petite amie. Il suffisait de jouer de quelques sourires condescendants, asséner un petit pic de temps en temps mais rester courtois et garder sa dignité. Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pu reproduire le même schéma ? De plus elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se tramait entre lui et Stevens, peut être étaient-ils tout simplement amis.

Maintenant, Addison savait que ses sentiments à l'égard de son interne dépassaient le stade de la simple attraction physique. Elle comprenait que ses accès du jour n'étaient pas dus ni à son divorce, ni à la trahison de Mark. Elle se débattait contre ses sentiments et ce conflit intérieur la rongeait chaque jour un peu plus. Assise dans ce placard, elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'elle ne retrouverait plus jamais la complicité qu'ils partageaient.

Il fallait qu'elle s'explique, il fallait qu'elle lui dise pourquoi elle avait agit ainsi. Non, elle ne pouvait lui dire, de toute façon, elle ne pouvait raisonnablement entrevoir une relation avec un interne. Mais que pensait-il d'elle ? Lui en voulait-il ?

Elle se décida alors à aller lui parler. Elle sortit de son refuge et retourna au poste des infirmières. Pas d'Alex. Elle soupira, sans trop savoir si c'était de joie ou de déception. Elle croisa Olivia, et ne pu résister à l'envie de lui demander, en prenant un air aussi détaché que possible : « Je cherche mon interne, Karev ? Vous l'avez vu ? »

Olivia lui indiqua qu'il avait fini sa garde il y a quelques minutes et qu'il devait être parti se changer dans les vestiaires.

Addison ne se démonta pas. Elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires des internes et tomba nez à nez avec Stevens qui en sortait. Cette dernière, encore effrayée par l'intervention d'Addison, lui jeta un regard perplexe avant de s'enfuir. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Addie avait cru ne déceler aucune autre présence que celle d'Alex. Elle se décida donc à entrer. Elle se trouva en face de George, en caleçon, qui rougit de confusion. Elle réprima un éclat de rire et détourna ses yeux.

« Je, je cherche Karev » dit-elle timidement

Une voix s'éleva du fond de la pièce : « Et bien vous l'avez trouvé !»

George se changea rapidement puis détala, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

Addison pris soin de vérifier cette fois ci qu'ils étaient bien seuls, puis s'avança. Alex se tenait là, vêtu d'un simple jean et d'un tee shirt. Il rangeait ses affaires dans son casier, sans la regarder. Décidément, il n'allait rien faire pour lui simplifier la tâche. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis se lança :

« Je suis venue pour faire la paix, pour m'excuser… »

« Ecoutez, laissez tomber… » Répliqua-t-il immédiatement « je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous agissez ainsi, mais tant pis… il n'y a pas de problème, ce n'es pas grave… »

Il était toujours le nez dans son casier, et elle ne parvenait à accrocher son regard. Cette situation, ce dédain, lui éventrait le cœur. Elle se jeta à l'eau :

« Il y a une explication, Alex… ce n'est pas très facile à dire »

« Hmmmm » marmonna-t-il tout en continuant de transférer une à une les affaires qui étaient posées sur le banc jusqu'à son casier.

Addie d'interposa entre le casier et son interne. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est l'étroitesse de l'espace entre les deux. Elle se retrouva donc adossée au casier, son corps quasiment collé au sien. Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, son rythme cardiaque atteindre des sommets. Il posa ses yeux sur elle et la magie opéra aussitôt. Il ne pouvait délier leurs regards. Elle ne maîtrisait plus rien, ni les mots, ni les gestes. Tout ce qui exhalait de cet homme la rendait impuissante.

« J'étais jalouse » soupira-t-elle « J'ai été odieuse parce que j'étais jalouse… je suis navrée… »

Le regard d'Alex s'illumina. Il fut tenter d'ajouter : « Pourquoi ? »

Elle rougit et lui répondit : « vous… et Stevens… vous semblez si bien vous entendre qu'on jurerait que vous…vous savez, êtes un couple »

Il sourit, visiblement touché par l'aveu qu'elle venait de prononcer à demi-mot. « Izzie est une amie, rien de plus… Il y a eu… mais il n'y a plus… »

Addison fut visiblement rassurée par cette révélation. Respirant difficilement, elle suffoquait presque par la force des sentiments qui l'animaient.

« J'ai été stupide » ajouta-t-elle « Ma réaction était totalement inconsidérée… j'espère que vous accepterez de me pardonner, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… je crois que je v…. »

Il posa sa main sur son visage, caressa sa joue, et se rapprocha un peu plus. Leurs corps étaient l'un contre l'autre, Addie sentit ses hanches toucher les siennes. Une vague de chaleur l'atteint au même moment. Elle continua de le fixer, et se perdait dans ce regard.

De son coté, Alex ne raisonnait pas non plus. Il aurait souhaité lui en vouloir, il aurait voulu lui faire payer son attitude du jour… mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était comme transformé en sa présence. Et il la désirait plus que tout. Oubliant la hiérarchie, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il sentait son souffle caresser ses lèvres… et ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Le baiser était doux, tendre et se mua rapidement en un baiser ardent, passionné…

Addison sentit tout son corps vibrer. Jamais elle n'avait été embrassée comme ça, jamais elle s'était sentie aimée comme ça. Elle aurait voulu s'abandonner pour l'éternité dans cette étreinte. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et devinait ses muscles sous son tee shirt. Elle mourrait d'envie de sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Alex l'embrassa dans le cou, elle frissonna.

Puis tout à coup, elle se rétracta et le repoussa : « Alex, non, je suis désolée… je ne peux pas… On ne peut pas, je suis votre titulaire, vous êtes mon interne… »

Le temps de reprendre ses esprits, les espoirs d'Alex se brisèrent aussi sec. « Je croyais que tu… je croyais que vous…Je mentais lorsque que j'ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé, je mentais, Addison… »

« Alex, on ne peut pas…On ne doit pas… Je suis navrée, je suis navrée »

Elle le repoussa un peu plus. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Son corps était encore engourdit sous l'effet du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Elle titubait presque.

« Mais Addison, pourquoi ne pourrions nous pas… »

« Je suis désolée, c'est impossible… » L'émotion la submergeait, elle ne voulait pas succomber et savait que si elle fondait en larmes, sa gentillesse la désarmerait à nouveau. Elle préféra quitter la pièce, le laissant en proie à une incompréhension totale.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre trois

Les jours se succédèrent, monotones, et empreints de remords. Pour Alex, c'était la déception, et le regret d'avoir cru l'espace d'un instant à leur histoire. Il s'était laissé berner par ses révélations, avait voulu y voir ce qui n'était sûrement pas. Pour Addison, c'était le chagrin d'avoir du renoncer à cet homme, d'avoir brisé ce moment unique, d'avoir cédé à la fuite et refusé la confrontation. Un scénario qu'elle avait repassé des dizaines de fois dans sa tête. Tout cela la rongeait chaque jour davantage, le spleen la gagnant un peu plus.

La solitude était une cruelle punition. Elle avait peine à étouffer ses sanglots, le soir, seule, dans ce lit si vide, avec sa tristesse pour seul compagnon. Ironie du sort, elle s'était emprisonnée toute seule dans cette situation qui la consumait de plus en plus. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle avait choisi l'option la plus raisonnable. Elle avait agit dans l'intérêt d'Alex, dans le sien, pour le bien de leur carrières respectives. Elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être égoïste au point de privilégier ses désirs. Si Alex éprouvait quoique ce soit pour elle, ce dont elle doutait encore, tout ça finirait bien par lui passer. Le temps tempère l'amour, les sentiments s'évanouissent bien souvent aussi rapidement qu'ils naissent.

Elle se retrouvait donc démoralisée, ne sachant vers qui se tourner, et comment remédier à ce terrible mal être auquel elle ne voulait plus faire face. Il n'y avait pas le moindre espoir auquel s'accrocher, elle savait qu'elle se tenait à un nouveau carrefour de sa vie, avec les vestiges de son histoire chaotique avec Mark pour seul bagage. Elle se refusait à lui accorder son pardon, à pactiser à nouveau avec cet homme qui l'avait trop fait souffrir… qu'elle avait trop fait souffrir. Les cicatrices étaient trop présentes, les blessures trop profondes. Et l'amertume empoisonnait cette liaison depuis déjà bien trop longtemps. Mais Mark ainsi évincé, il ne restait personne pour combler le vide dans sa vie, personne pour partager ses nuits. Les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues. Il ne restait plus rien de son assurance, plus rien de sa confiance en tant que femme. Elle se sentait laide et indésirable. Mark ne pouvait se contenter d'elle, Derek en avait choisit une autre… et Alex… Alex devait être promis à une autre.

Dix jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle l'avait repoussé, le laissant seul, sans la moindre réponse. Depuis, leur relation n'avait plus rien d'amical, voire même de cordial. Profondément blessé, de ces blessures teintées d'orgueil, Alex avait laissé volontairement les choses s'envenimer. Puis s'était éloigné. Il évitait scrupuleusement tout contact avec sa titulaire. Il n'avait jamais autant apprécié d'être envoyé à la mine. Jamais il n'avait usé d'autant de cirage pour tenter d'obtenir les faveurs de Sloan. Tout était bon pour s'éloigner au possible d'Addison. Il aurait pu lui offrir son cœur, il avait baissé sa garde pour lui dévoiler ce qu'il ressentait et elle avait outrageusement piétiné ses sentiments, sans lui accorder aucune explication. Alex s'en voulait d'avoir été si naïf, d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'espéré un seul instant qu'elle pourrait partager des sentiments analogues. Si elle n'avait rien voulu expliquer, ce n'était peut être tout simplement que parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle ne voulait pas de lui. Elle brillante et renommée, ne s'abaisserait pas à flirter avec un interne.

Mais derrière le bel édifice et le mur de glace qu'il avait construit, Alex allait mal. Il souffrait. Jamais il n'aurait pus imaginer qu'il lui soit aussi difficile de lui en vouloir. C'était bien plus que de l'orgueil, bien plus que de la colère, bien plus que de l'incompréhension. Il se sentait trahi. Par lui-même d'abord, parce qu'il s'était adoucit à son contact, et par elle, parce qu'elle l'avait laissé croire à une histoire qui n'existait sûrement pas.

Cette garde n'en finissait pas. Les urgences n'avaient cessées de s'emplir et pas un moment de répit ne lu avait été accordé jusqu'à présent. Alors qu'il trouvait enfin quelques minutes de quiétude, il s'assit à la cafétéria et essaya de noyer ses pensées dans son café. C'était sans compter sur l'effervescence des urgences, et d'une appendicectomie qu'il devait pratiquer au plus vite.

La besogne enfin achevée, la garde enfin menée à terme, il se dirigea nonchalamment vers les vestiaires. Il y trouva Izzie qui finissait elle aussi sa garde. Elle nota l'air penaud du jeune homme.

« Et bien alors, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu as envie d'en parler ? »

« Rien, la fatigue, c'est tout, je vais rentrer, prendre une douche et aller directement me coucher… »

« Là, c'est grave… si tu n'as pas prévu un arrêt bière chez Joe, c'est que quelque chose ne va vraiment pas… »

Alex claqua la porte de son casier. « Tout va bien je t'ai dit » lui asséna-t-il aussi sec

Il quitta la pièce, laissant son amie interdite.

En chemin, Alex s'en voulu quelque peu d'avoir été aussi brutal. Toute cette histoire le mettait hors de lui et lui faisait perdre son self control. Et cela l'insupportait plus que tout. Non contente d'avoir chamboulé son cœur, cette femme avait aussi chamboulé sa vie. Il ne trouvait pas de moyen adéquat pour chasser son image de sa tête… aucun whisky ne semblait assez puissant pour dissoudre son mal être. Il en avait aussi perdu le sommeil, l'envie de manger, de rire, de parler. Pourtant, il se résolu à se tenir au programme qu'il avait rapporté à Izzie.

La douche chaude lui brûlait la peau, mais ne dissipait pas ses ennuis. Des souvenirs de son baiser avec Addison dansaient devant ses yeux. Il sortit de la douche, se sécha rapidement puis ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie dans l'espoir d'y trouver de l'aspirine. Il devait tuer ce mal de tête insupportable où il ne trouverait jamais le sommeil. En parcourant les étiquettes des flacons qui s'exposaient devant lui, il trouva un remède bien plus approprié. Il sortit un somnifère de la boite, cassa le comprimé en deux et en avala un demi. Il s'avachit dans son lit, se terra sous la couette et ferma les yeux.

Addison était restée éveillée presque toute la nuit, à ressasser ses pensées, à chercher l'antidote contre ses sentiments acérés. Aucun remède n'avait été trouvé. Les remords subsistaient. Question d'habitude, les remords jonchaient sa vie récemment, comme s'ils en avaient été l'essence. En se regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain, elle constata avec effroi que l'insomnie avait laissé des marques sur son visage… Elle sauta sous la douche, se hâta d'en sortir, s'habilla rapidement puis s'offrit un maquillage réparateur. En observant son reflet, elle décida de se reprendre en main. De mettre fin à cette infamie. Aujourd'hui, pas un homme ne viendrait perturber sa journée. Et le premier qui sourcillerait serait âprement condamné.

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'Addison démarra cette journées au Seattle Grace. Elle salua ses collègues, et Callie remarqua immédiatement le changement d'attitude de son amie :

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Pour un peu, je jurerais qu'on t'a drogué ? »

« Pardon ? » S'étonna Addison

« Ca fait une semaine que tu rases les murs, que tu affiches une mine sombre et que tu sembles dénuée de tout dynamisme… ce matin tes yeux brillent, tu marches d'un pas décidé et je viens de te voir adresser un bonjour à mark… alors… que se passe-t-il ? »

Pour toute réponse, Addison lui sourit.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire ? » insista Callie « Quelle est cette chose qui t'a rendue triste et qui s'est envolée ? »

« C'était sans importance » rétorqua Addison « j'ai décidé de ne plus m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je l'ai assez fait. Aujourd'hui sera une bonne journée. »

« C'est agréable de te voir ainsi… Je veux pas t'ennuyer, mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on prenne un verre ce soir, mais pas chez Joe… si je croise ce petit crétin un peu plus, je serais capable de l'éviscérer sur place »

« Avec plaisir, on trouvera bien un autre endroit. »

« Et puis tu me diras comment s'appelle le bel étalon qui t'a rendu le sourire… » dit –elle en s'éloignant.

Un peu interloquée, Addison afficha à nouveau son plus beau sourire et se dirigea vers son service.

Alex n'avait eu que très peu de temps pour dormir, mais le sommeil avait été réparateur. Bien qu'il n'ait pas oublié ce qui embrumait son esprit en ce moment, il pouvait à nouveau arborer son air détaché et condescendant quotidien. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il franchit les portes du Seattle Grace et qu'il aperçut Izzie, Il sentit fondre quelques millimètres de sa carapace. Il pressa le pas et la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans l'ascenseur.

« Izzie, je voulais te dire… je m'excuse pour mon attitude d'hier… j'étais… j'étais vraiment fatigué, mais rien ne justifiait que je te parle ainsi »

Les yeux d'Alex reflétaient sa sincérité. Izzie céda et accepta ses excuses, lui affirmant qu'elle avait bien plus grave à se soucier en ce moment. Elle lui offrit un baiser sur la joue et lui dit que tout était oublié.

Ils rejoignirent les autres et se présentèrent à Bailey pour les visites du matin. O'Malley, fut désigné d'office pour la corvée des urgences, en guise de représailles pour son retard du jour. Alex ne put échapper cette fois-ci à la néonatalogie. Il espéra que cette affectation n'allait pas réduire en cendres ses bonnes résolutions du jour.

A mesure qu'il s'approchait du service et de sa titulaire, les battements de son cœur devinrent plus vifs, plus rapides. Le visage fermé, neutre, il la salua. Dubitative, Addison ne s'attendait pas non plus à le voir assigné à son service aujourd'hui. Elle revêtit le masque de la jovialité et lui sourit.

« Votre patiente, Ava, a eu de quelques douleurs tôt ce matin. Ce n'est pas très inquiétant, mais nous devons quand même pratiquer quelques examens. Je dois aller lui expliquer tout cela. Vous venez ? »

Il obtempéra et la suivit jusque dans la chambre d'Ava. Le climat était on ne peut plus orageux entre eux et l'inconnue remarqua les regards glacials qu'il se jetaient. Addison prit son dossier, lui demanda comment elle se sentait puis lui expliqua la procédure et les examens qu'elle subirait aujourd'hui. Tout en écoutant les informations de la chirurgienne, Ava jeta quelques coups d'oeil à son médecin préféré, intrigué par son air grave et la manque soudain d'intérêt qu'il portait à la rouquine. Depuis qu'elle avait parlé, un peu implicitement, avec Addison, Ava ne les avait pas revu tout deux dans la même pièce. A en juger par l'électricité qui régnait dans l'air, elle présuma que rien ne s'était passé comme elle le pensait.

Addison demanda froidement à Alex de la monitorer et de surveiller ses résultats. Elle profita ainsi de cette charge déléguée pour aller consulter une autre patiente. Pendant qu'Alex s'occupait de Jane Doe, celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher de s'intéresser à l'évolution soudaine des rapports de celui-ci avec sa titulaire.

« Alors, que s'est-il passé avec la jolie rousse… plus de regards en coins, plus de petits sourires… que lui avez-vous fait ? »

Un peu gêné, Alex se risqua quand même à une demi confidence « Rien, c'est elle qui… enfin rien… je me suis trompé, il n'y a rien de compliqué là-dedans… »

« Comment ça ? Vous avez eu un rendez vous et ça s'est mal passé ? »

« J'ai tenté ma chance et elle m'a repoussé, voilà, si vous voulez tout savoir… mais je n'ai pas envie d'épiloguer sur le sujet. » avoua-t-il en tentant de ne pas paraître affecté.

« Vous avez du carrément mal vous y prendre alors… parce que cette femme là est dingue de vous… N'importe quel crétin s'en rendrait compte… »

Alex marqua une pause. Il entendit l'écho de cette phrase résonner en lui. Mais il se ravisa bien vite et reprit la ligne de conduite qu'il s'était fixé. Addison ne pouvait pas tenir à lui. Sinon, comment justifier son départ précipité dans les vestiaires, sa distance après leur premier baiser… D'innombrables questions jaillirent en lui sans qu'il put les contenir. Il tenta de les ignorer et poursuivit sa discussion avec Ava en prenant soin d'en dévier le sujet.

Addison était avec l'une de ses patientes, venant des urgences, dont la fin de grossesse s'annonçait très difficile. Elle avait subi de nombreuses « chutes » au cours des six derniers mois. Mais Addie soupçonnait le mari de cette dernière de violences conjugales. Elle invita plusieurs fois sa patiente à se confesser, sans succès. Elle devait donc se résoudre à la soigner du mieux possible. En sortant de la chambre, elle buta contre Alex qui venait lui apporter les résultats sanguins d'Ava. Son cœur s'emballa immédiatement au contact de son interne. Elle balbutia quelques excuses, peinant à masquer son embarras. Il s'écarta, la proximité de leur deux corps devenant vraiment trop gênante, et lui parla des résultats en demeurant aussi froid que possible. L'euphorie d'Addison fut immédiatement émoussée. La chaleur de leur relation lui manquait, mais réciprocité n'était apparemment pas de mise…

Les résolutions d'Addison s'envolèrent presque aussi vite qu'elles ne lui étaient parues. Elle tomba à nouveau dans cette insipide tristesse et ne pouvait plus porter le masque des illusions. Elle regrettait les semaines où aucun baiser n'avait perturbé leur relation, et où elle se contentait de quelques regards furtifs. Désormais, chaque minute passée en sa compagnie se muait en un véritable supplice.

Elle ordonna aussi sèchement que possible à Alex de presser le labo pour obtenir les derniers résultats d'Ava. Consciencieux, ou soucieux de se rendre utile, celui-ci lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'aide avec son autre patiente. Addison balaya ses bonnes intentions d'un haussement d'épaules et assura qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ses compétences sur ce cas. Elle regagna la chambre de sa patiente, laissant un Alex tant surpris qu'irrité par la réaction qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Tandis qu'il se rendit au labo en fulminant contre sa titulaire, celle-ci se heurta à de nouveaux problèmes lorsqu'elle expliqua au mari de sa patiente qu'elle souhaitait garder sa femme en observation. Visiblement agacé par cette éventualité, l'homme pesta contre sa femme, puis s'approcha dangereusement d'Addison, la menaçant presque. Il tenait impérativement à ramener sa femme chez lui ce soir, qu'importe que ce soit au détriment de la vie de son enfant. Addison acquiesça et sortit de la pièce, les mains tremblantes.

Elle ne savait comment réagir ni maîtriser le comportement agressif du mari de sa patiente Pourtant, elle était Addison Montgomery, et il était hors de question que quoi que ce soit lui empêche de gérer le traitement de cette femme comment elle l'entendait. Elle se rendit donc au poste des infirmières et demanda à l'une d'entre elle de veiller à ce qu'aucune autorisation de sortie ne soit délivrée Elle nota quelques informations dans le dossier de sa patiente, puis son attention fut captée par une silhouette se dessinant à l'autre bout du couloir. Alex revenait du labo accompagné par… Izzie Stevens. Encore elle. Sa présence aux coté d'Alex attisait la jalousie d'Addison, et le sourire qu'il affichait en sa compagnie compliquait davantage les choses. Elle replongea les yeux dans son dossier, tenta de feindre que tout allait au mieux, mais ne pu réprimer son envie de les guetter à nouveau. Elle s'efforçait d'être aussi discrète que possible mais son attitude n'échappa pas à Callie qui elle aussi venait à la rencontre d'Izzie pour une petite mise au point de circonstance.

Callie s'approcha d'Addison et lui souffla à l'oreille : « ben voyions, il lui les faut tous… gare à toi, si tu laisses passer ton tour »

Perdue dans ses songes et ses réactions d'adolescentes, Addison sursauta : « Quoi ?... quel tour ? … je t'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas intéressée, il ne l'est pas non plus… »

« A d'autres… » Ironisa Callie.

« Ca ne sert à rien… Il est mon interne… je ne peux pas coucher avec un interne »

« Tu préfères que ce soit elle dans son lit ? »

Addison observa à nouveau Stevens et Alex qui s'approchaient, imaginant avec effroi d'avoir à supporter de les voir ensemble au quotidien. « La dernière fois que je me suis interposée entre eux, je suis vraiment passée pour une idiote, je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant à dire pour couper court à leur conversation… » avoua-t-elle.

« Et bien, tu as intérêt à faire preuve de plus d'imagination et de te lancer dans la bataille maintenant si tu ne veux pas le perdre… »

« Je ne sais pas… que vais-je lui dire ? »

« C'est pourtant pas compliqué, trouve une excuse… je te demande pas de la violer au milieu du couloir, mais juste d'être un peu inventive… » Répliqua Callie tout en tirant son amie par le bras.

Addison s'approcha donc des deux internes, le sourire crispé. La scène avait un arrière goût de déjà vu. Lorsqu'elle se posa en face d'eux, un silence pesant s'installa.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous » s'enquérrait Alex d'un ton des plus condescendant tandis qu'Izzie profita de ce moment pour se dérober, et éviter la confrontation avec Callie.

« Oui… euh… » répliqua timidement Addie avant de se ressaisir. « J'ai une patiente, Maggie Watson, dont le mari montre quelques accès de nervosité… je voudrais que vous veniez avec moi lui annoncer que contrairement à ce qu'il souhaite, nous devons garder sa femme quelques jours en observation. »

Convaincu qu'il s'agissait à nouveau d'une ruse pour l'éloigner d'Izzie, Alex resta stoïque et prétexta avoir été bipé aux urgences. Il ne voulait pas plier. Sa déconvenue avait été trop blessante, trop humiliante. Il finissait par se demander si Addison savait ce qu'elle voulait, et s'il n'était pas que le jouet de ses névroses. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenir à elle, d'éprouver des sentiments qui lui brûlaient le cœur… mais il pouvait s'empêcher de s'adoucir à nouveau devant elle et de risquer à nouveau d'être déçu par un refus. Il ne soupçonnait pas un instant que ses paroles étaient blessantes pour Addison. L'acidité de ses propos lui arrachait le cœur. Elle dissimula sa déception, et tourna les talons, tandis qu'Alex poursuivit aussi son chemin.

Addison revint en direction de Callie, dont la moue boudeuse en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de leur échange. Addison soupira et confirma à Callie leur rendez vous du soir, tandis qu'elle se rendit dans la chambre de sa patiente, prête à affronter M. Watson. Enfin aussi prête que possible. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle constata avec surprise et ravissement qu'il n'était pas là. Elle exposa à sa patiente, les risques qu'encourrait son bébé, et qu'elle préférait la garder en néonat pour veiller à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre. L'air résigné, Maggie Watson ne prononça pas un mot. Elle avait le visage tuméfié, et les yeux rougis par des larmes récentes. Addison prit quelques secondes pour mesurer la situation et réalisa combien sa vie n'était pas aussi effroyable qu'elle le pensait.

Cette femme avait certainement bien plus de raisons d'être tourmentée qu'elle. Ses bévues sentimentales ne méritaient pas l'importance qu'elle leur accordait.

Addison se sentait rassurée d'avoir mené à bien sa mission lorsque M Watson fit irruption dans la pièce

« Vous nous apportez les papiers pour la sortie… je suis allé voir le infirmières et elles m'ont dit de voir avec vous… »

« Monsieur Watson, votre femme est dans un état plutôt inquiétant… dans son intérêt nous devons la garder quels jours ici »

Il haussa le ton : « Non mais pour qui vous prenez vous ? Ma femme a été soignée, elle fera attention au bébé mais nous allons rentrer… si vous croyez que je vais me laisser promener par une bonne femme… »

« Chéri » dit gentiment Maggie pour calmer son mari

Watson lui lança un regard noir. C'était un homme assez grand, de bonne corpulence et à la carrure travaillée par de nombreuses heures de musculation. Il imposait par sa prestance et sa femme faisait pâle figure à ses cotés.

« Oh toi… » Dit il en se tournant vers sa femme « commence pas… c'est vraiment pas le moment » Le ton montait de plus en plus, Addison sentit qu'elle perdait définitivement pied dans cette conversation et qu'il prenait un ascendant de plus en plus dangereux sur son épouse.

Elle tenta de s'interposer, lui demandant de se calmer et lui assurant qu'ils allaient en discuter. Maggie abonda dans le sens d'Addison et d'une voix apeurée tentait tant bien que mal de calmer son époux. Sûrement par réflexe, l'homme leva la main vers sa femme, mais Addison haussa le ton, lui demandant cette fois-ci plus fermement de se calmer. Il se retourna vers Addison et la gifla avec force. Sous l'impulsion de la gifle, Addison bascula. Alerté par les cris qui provenaient de la chambre, une infirmière prévint la sécurité et Alex, qui n'était pas loin, s'approcha pour voir ce qu'il se passait. En voyant Addison à terre, il comprit immédiatement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle ne lui avait pas menti. Il se rua sur l'homme et se mit à le frapper violement. Cette image avait éveillée en lui des souvenirs qu'il avait enfouis depuis bien longtemps. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à terre, la sécurité intervint et les sépara. Addison se releva, un peu abasourdie par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Richard arriva, lui demanda si elle allait bien puis invita Alex à le suivre dans son bureau.

Addison retrouva ses esprits, elle regarda sa patiente :

« ça va aller ? » lui dit-elle.

Embarrassée, celle-ci se confondit en excuses et entama une interminable plaidoirie alléguant que son mari n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, qu'elle ne devrait pas porter plainte. Offusquée, Addison n'en revenait pas… et ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Toutefois, elle refusa de céder aux exigences de Watson et maintint Maggie en observation, tout du moins pour la nuit. Elle indiqua le traitement à l'infirmière qui les avait rejoint, rassura tout le monde en affirmant qu'elle allait bien. Elle sortit de la pièce et décida de s'accorder quelques minutes de repos.

En chemin, elle croisa Mark qui s'inquiétait et venait prendre de ses nouvelles. Il examina son visage et lui conseilla de mettre de la glace sur ses pommettes si elle voulait éviter d'enfler. Addison n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à converser avec lui, mais elle remercia de s'être inquiété. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, lui adressa un petit sourire et voulu l'attirer vers lui, sûrement pour la prendre dans ses bras. Addison fit un pas en arrière, sourit à Mark avant d'ajouter : « cela me touche que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais ne crois pas pour autant que tout soit oublié… »

Il n'y avait pas d'agacement, ni d'aversion dans ses paroles… mais la journée avait été trop éprouvante pour se fourvoyer à nouveau dans les bras de Mark, et pour finir, comme d'habitude, par le regretter le lendemain. Elle se rendit dans une salle de soin, pris, une poche de glace qu'elle posa délicatement sur sa joue. Elle s'assit un instant sur un tabouret , tout en maintenant fermement la poche glacée sur son visage. Cette journée avait bien commencé mais était entrain de s'achever de la pire des façons. Tout s'entremêlait dans son esprit, ses sentiments pour Alex, le stress de cette fin de journée, les tentatives de Mark…et la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours. Il lui était difficile de raisonner.

Elle repensa à la façon dont Alex était intervenu. Cela n'avait rien de chevaleresque, encore moins, d'héroïque, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce geste allait au-delà de la simple démonstration de force, au-delà du simple besoin d'aider sa titulaire. C'était peut être totalement utopique, mais elle ne voulait pas s'infliger une vérité trop blessante. Le déni était parfois un bien meilleur refuge.

Alex sortit du bureau de Weber, après un léger sermon. Certes le chef se devait de maintenir l'ordre dans son service et ne pouvait autoriser qu'un de ses médecin frappe le conjoint d'une patiente, mais d'un autre coté, il savait qu'Alex n'avait agit que pour défendre l'une de ses confrères. La main encore endolorie, Alex se précipita vers la néonat pour savoir si Addison allait bien. Il croisa Callie et s'empressa de lui demander des nouvelles, sans vraiment évaluer l'intensité de son inquiétude et la façon dont Callie pourrait interpréter tout cela. Il se foutait bien qu'elle puisse se poser des questions, tout ce qui importait était qu'Addie aille bien. Ne sachant pas trop ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce avant d'arriver, il avait peur qu'elle soit blessée. Il tenait à elle, il ne pouvait lutter, il tenait à elle plus que tout et s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir écoutée quand elle lui avait demandé son aide. Callie le rassura brièvement. Mais il parcouru tout l'étage à la recherche d'Addison, il voulait lui parler, voulait s'expliquer.

Il pénétra dans une salle, et reconnut immédiatement la silhouette de sa titulaire. Elle semblait calme, sereine et était adossée à un mur, une poche de glace collée sur ses pommettes. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment blessée.

« Tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-il

« Oui… ça va passer… »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, Alex se rapprocha d'Addison, tandis qu'elle le dévisageait, ne parvenant à savoir comment elle devait réagir.

Elle se décida à briser ce silence glacial : « Euh… Karev, je… je voulais vous remercier, pour votre… intervention tout à l'heure… j'espère que ça ne vous a pas créé trop de soucis… ». Elle baissa ses yeux et se concentra sur ses chaussures ; elle voulait éviter à tout prix de croiser son regard. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait réprimer son envie de se jeter dans ses bras si elle plongeait à nouveau ses yeux dans les seins.

Alex s'éloigna puis s'adossa au mur qui était situé à l'opposé de là où elle se trouvait.

« Mon père… » commença-t-il « mon père a battu ma mère pendant des années… je ne me souviens plus le nombre de fois ou les cris et les pleurs de ma mère me réveillaient et ces hurlements me hantent encore… j'ai mal réagit… je vous ai vu , par terre, et cet homme qui… j'aurais du … j'aurais du d'abord voir si vous alliez bien, j'aurais du vous écoutez quand… » il leva les yeux au ciel.

Addison posa sa poche de glace et s'approcha de lui. Il ne bougea pas. Elle colla son corps au sien, sans le prendre dans ses bras, sans faire le moindre geste, sans un mot. Il ne bougea pas, et se délecta du parfum de ses cheveux qui embaumait ses narines. Sa main chercha la sienne, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. « J'ai le cœur qui va imploser » lui glissa-t-il au creux de l'oreille, après quelques minutes de silence. Le cœur d'Addie battait lui aussi la chamade, elle avait beau s'efforcer de combattre ses sentiments, elle ne pouvait lutter contre les lois du cœur. Elle sentait son corps frémir au contact du sien. Surprise par cette « déclaration », elle brisa l'étreinte. Il lâcha sa main, s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui murmurer : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne tenterais rien, je suis juste content de savoir que vous allez bien. »

Il partit.

Addison réalisa alors qu'Alex devait s'imaginer qu'elle ne voulait pas lui, que son départ –éclair de l'autre jour avait été prétexte à un énorme malentendu. Elle aurait voulu le rattraper, lui expliquer que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'elle tenait à lui, qu'elle voulait de lui, qu'elle le désirait plus que tout mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Ses membres refusèrent de lui obéir, elle resta plantée là, déconcertée, perdue, le laissant croire à des choses qui n'étaient pas.

Elle passa toute la fin de sa garde à s'interroger sur ses actes. Faisait-elle bien de le laisser croire cela ? Devrait-elle lui expliquer ? Richard avait poussé à Alex à rentrer chez lui pour la fin de journée, elle avait au moins un peu de répit pour réfléchir à tout cela. Elle décida d'avorter son rendez vous avec Callie et de le reporter à demain. Apres les mésaventures du jour, tout ce dont elle avait besoin était un bon bain chaud et une bonne nuit de sommeil. Cependant, avant de partir, elle devait vérifier les derniers résultats d'Ava, Alex, n'étant plus là pour s'en occuper aujourd'hui.

Elle entra dans la chambre, et Ava remarqua immédiatement la joue enflée de son médecin.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle

« Oui, oui… une … petite altercation avec un patient, rien de grave »

« Vous faites un métier dangereux… et Alex il n'est, euh… plus là ? »

« Le docteur Karev a été renvoyé chez lui pour la journée. Il sera là demain, ne vous inquiétez pas »

Il y avait pourtant une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de la chirurgienne… elle se demandait quelle était exactement la nature des rapports entre Alex et sa patiente.

Ava décela bien vite les interrogations tacites d'Addison : « c'est juste parce que l'aime bien, j'ai confiance en lui… ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai aucune vue sur lui, il en aime une autre »

Addie fit tomber son stylo de stupeur. Ava ne la quittait pas de yeux et lui avait asséné cette phrase avec un tel aplomb. Addison ne savait que comprendre. Elle avait peur de comprendre et si tout cela n'était pas qu'une farce gigantesque

« Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire » renchérit l'inconnue « il suffirait juste que vous vous parliez… il est malheureux, ça se voit ».

Addison fit semblant de ne pas comprendre, lui adressa un sourire et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Leur conversation résonnait dans sa tête incessamment. Cela confortait certaines de ses idées, mais elle savait bien que lui avouer la vérité ne simplifierai pas les choses, bien au contraire. Mais pouvait-elle décemment lui laisser croire qu'il ne l'intéressait pas, qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, alors que cette situation lui déchirait le cœur. ?

En quittant l'hôpital, elle décida alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre quatre

Addison ne savait plus à quels sentiments se vouer. Devait-elle se sentir coupable de n'avoir été honnête envers lui ou se réjouir au contraire, sachant que l'ignorance et la méprise l'aideraient certainement à passer à autre chose ? Mais la perspective de le voir avec un autre lui semblait insurmontable, voire même assassine. Nul ne peut supposer de la profondeur d'une blessure avant de l'avoir sentie, mais Addison avait déjà eu un avant goût en le voyant aux cotés d'Izzie Stevens. Elle ne pouvait laisser les choses en l'état, c'était décidé, elle allait lui parler au plus, vite.

Comme à son habitude, elle savait qu'elle le trouverait attablé chez Joe. Comme d'habitude, il viderait quelques bières sur l'écume de cette journée agitée. Il serait posé, la journée serait finie, les rapports hiérarchiques ne seraient plus de mise et Addison pensait que le climat serait favorable a une bonne discussion. Elle poussa la porte du bar et scruta la salle en espérant y trouver son interne. Mais Alex n'était pas là. Il avait du rentrer chez lui… et y rester. Les résolutions d'Addison se dissipèrent aussitôt. Finalement, la vie se jouait d'elle. Infortune. Le silence valait peut être mieux qu'une explication. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il pouvait bien vivre. Et c'était sûrement mieux ainsi.

Engluée dans ses pensées, Addison demeurait immobile à l'entrée du bar. Malgré cette déconvenue, elle décida de s'accorder un moment de détente bien mérité après les tourments de la journée. Elle s'assit au bar, salua Joe et commanda une vodka Martini. Qui sait, ses problèmes pourraient se dissoudre dans l'alcool, avec un peu de chance. Et puis la journée ayant été amplement chargée, elle ne voyait pas d'obstacle pour l'empêcher de renouveler sa commande. Elle repensa à Alex, à son geste, aussi inattendu qu'adorable, au contact de son visage sur son épaule, à son souffle caressant ses cheveux, à la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne. C'était au-delà de sa volonté, au-delà du raisonnable, tout ce qui émanait de cet homme la transportait. Nul remède ne pouvait aseptiser le désir quand il était à ses cotés.

A la simple pensée de ce moment, à la fois tendre et ésotérique, Addie senti les remords émerger à nouveau. Chaque pensée se heurtait aux regrets, et à tout ce qui rendait cette histoire magique, parsemée de tendresse et de cruauté. La vie n'était pas tendre, et Addison en subissait l'amère expérience depuis plusieurs années. Des années de souffrance, de solitude et jonchées d'erreurs. La futilité à laquelle elle avait cédé et qui l'avait entraînée vers le fond, assombrissant à jamais son bonheur conjugal, ternissant son image, tuant son amour propre. Pas un jour ne se conjuguait sans que les remords ne viennent danser devant elle. Elle avait tué Addison et Derek d'un coup de poignard dans le dos, et Derek avait porté le coup fatal en la quittant pour une autre.

Alors jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'elle ressentirait à nouveau le grand frisson, que son cœur papillonnerait et battrait pour un autre. Derek était l'homme de sa vie, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir aimer comme ça une nouvelle fois. C'était sans compter sur la providence qui mit sur son chemin cet être à la fois détestable et détesté… cet homme dont elle avait su percer le charme, cet étrange élixir contre sa tristesse. Il savait la regarder, lui parler et la rendre belle… elle se sentait belle dans son regard, dans les paroles qu'il lui adressait. Mais comme si la fatalité s'acharnait, elle ne pouvait aimer cet homme, elle ne pouvait se laisser vivre à ses cotés. Il était le fruit défendu, au goût suave et euphorisant, qu'elle ne pouvait plus savourer. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Ses lèvres avaient goûté aux siennes, son corps frémissait encore à cette seule pensée. Elle le désirait plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

Ces sentiments la torturaient, elle ne savait pas comment pouvoir gérer le fait de devoir travailler à ses côtés. Un délectable supplice, certes, mais une tentation qu'elle effleurait chaque jour un peu plus… une frontière qui s'amincissait à chacune de leur paroles, de leurs gestes. Comme si elle ne maîtrisait plus son corps, comme si elle ne contrôlait plus ses propos. Alex était devenu son absinthe, aussi dangereuse que subtile, aussi interdite que délectable. Addison avait une conception idyllique de l'amour. Mais elle tombait amoureuse comme on tombe de cheval.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et bu une gorgée de son cocktail, espérant que la désinhibition permettrait d'oublier ses fantasmes.

James Carter s'approcha d'elle. Pédiatre depuis plusieurs années au Seattle Grace Hospital, il jouissait d'une réputation de coureur, mâtinée d'enfant gaté. Tout ce qu'il voulait, il l'obtenait. Il usait de son statut pour séduire les jeunes mamans, jouait de son charme pour obtenir les faveurs de toutes celles qui croisaient son chemin. Bien entendu, le charme de la jolie rousse ne lui avait pas échappé. Mais sachant qu'elle était la femme de son confrère, il n'avait jusqu'alors rien tenté. Maintenant que sa liberté était de notoriété publique, le chemin semblait tout tracé pour parvenir dans son lit. Il s'assit sur le tabouret situé à coté du sien, lui jeta un regard charmeur avant de lui dire :

« Cela ne vous dérange pas si je… »

« C'est déjà fait » nota-t-elle.

« Vous avez de la répartie…ça me plait »

« J'appellerai plutôt ça le sens de l'observation » assura-t-elle en reprenant une gorgée de vodka martini

« Donc si je vous propose de vous offrir un verre, vous allez me dire que vous en avez déjà un. Et si je vous proposais simplement de vous divertir. Vous semblez bien morose… et aucune jolie femme ne devrait sembler si triste »

« A moins que vous soyez mage ou sorcier, vous ne pouvez rien pour m'aider »

« Si je l'étais, je vous aurais déjà ensorcelée »

« Donc vous ne pouvez rien pour moi » dit elle en quittant son tabouret. Elle sortit un billet de son sac qu'elle déposa sur le comptoir. « Maintenant je vais vous laisser boire tranquillement et vous souhaiter une bonne soirée »

« Très bien, je n'insisterai pas, pour cette fois… mais vous être trop charmante pour je vous laisse vous envoler… on se recroisera »

Addison esquissa un sourire, puis quitta le bar.

Alex était allongé depuis une bonne demie heure… mais le sommeil n'était parvenu à l'abattre. Il avait eu beau compter les dalles du plafond, le nombre de rayures du papier peint… rien ne semblait plus fastidieux que de pouvoir s'endormir. Il ne pensait qu'à elle, et la douleur lancinante qui lui parcourait la main droite lui rappelait à chaque instant qu'on lui avait fait du mal. Cette ordure lui avait fait du mal. Elle avait souffert. Il ne se pardonnait pas d'avoir douté, de l'avoir laissée. C'était comme si on venait de déterrer le spectre de ses souvenirs, comme si tout cela venait lui rappeler comment il n'avait déjà pas su protéger sa mère, à l'époque. Il sentait la rage monter en lui, et regrettait de n'avoir taper plus fort contre ce salaud qui avait osé lever la main sur celle qu'il aime.

La douleur contaminait cet amour de plus en plus. Un amour toxique dont il ne pouvait se soigner. Ignorance, oubli… il avait tout tenté, mais il ne pouvait se défaire d'Addison. Par-dessus tout, il détestait l'idée d'avoir faibli, de s'être laissé prendre au jeu de l'amour, de s'être dévoilé en face d'elle et de finir par souffrir. Résultat : il se retrouvait égaré dans un dédale inextricable. Il ne pouvait se passer de son regard, de son parfum, et elle ne voulait pas de lui.

Au fond il avait toujours été honnête avec elle. Même lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas être un autre interne couchant avec sa titulaire. Il savait bien les ravages que de telles liaisons pouvaient causer à sa réputation. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien combien Meredith avait souffert de sa liaison avec Derek… après que celui-ci ait révélé qu'il était marié avec … Addison. Mais comment avait-il pu la laisser partir ? Y avait-il une formule magique pour s'éloigner d'elle ?

Incapable de se concentrer sur son objectif du moment, incapable de ne serait-ce que de fermer les yeux sans penser à elle, il descendit dans cuisine afin de trouver quelque chose à grignoter. Manger lorsque l'on déprime est un truc de fille, alors là, Alex se dit qu'il touchait vraiment le fond. Addison l'avait rendu complètement fou. Il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Meredith pénétra dans la cuisine, et s'étonna de voir Alex le regard attristé devant la pomme qu'il épluchait.

« Elle s'en remettra pas, mais ce n'est pas si grave » lança-t-elle

« Quoi ? qui ? » balbutia-t-il

« La pomme. Tu sembles vraiment triste de la voir s'effeuiller » lui dit-elle dans un sourire.

« La pomme… oui » marmonna-t-il

« Meredith ouvrit un placard, sortit deux verres qu'elle posa devant elle puis une bouteille de Tequila. Elle remplit les verres à ras bord. Elle posa un verre devant Alex, l'autre devant elle.

« Tu me racontes, tu bois, je te racontes, je bois. Deal ? » dit –elle

« Mmmm »

« Allez, sois beau joueur. Je ne te juge pas, tu ne me juges pas. Une fois nos shots terminés, c'est comme si on ne s'état rien dit. »

« Toi d'abord… » prétexta Alex pour tenter de se défiler

« Derek et moi c'est compliquée… depuis ma noyade, il n'est plus le même, je ne sais pas comment agir à ses cotés… j'ai peur de le perdre » dit elle avant d'avaler d'un trait son breuvage. Elle poussa un soupir puis lui lança : « à ton tour »

« Rien, je suis juste fatigué »

« Alex… »

« Il y a une femme… que je ne peux pas, que je dois pas... Euh… fréquenter. Mais ce n'est pas grave, elle ne compte pas plus qu'une autre. » Il avala sa tequila.

« Pour que ça te mette dans cet état là, c'est qu'elle doit justement compter plus que toutes les autres. Qui est-ce ? Je la connais ? »

« On avait dit pas de jugement, tu te souviens ? »

« Ok. Mais si tu veux en parler… en attendant je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Alex. »

« Bonne nuit et… sois là pour lui. Parfois la présence de celle qu'on aime à nos cotés nous suffit »

Une nouvelle journée commençait au Seattle Grace dans la tumulte d'un carambolage qui avait eu lieu à l'heure de pointe. Tout les internes étaient sur le qui vive. Alex espérait pouvoir traiter un cas relatif à la néonat, ce qui lui permettrait de travailler en binôme avec sa titulaire préférée. Et tout s'annonçait de bon augure quand une femme enceinte de 5 mois fut emmenée par les ambulanciers. Cependant Addison désigna d'office Izzie pour la seconder. Alex lui jeta un coup d'œil éclair avant de partir s'occuper du cas que lui avait assigné Bailey.

Addison remarqua le regard glacial que lui avait adressé Alex. Elle se devait de maintenir une certaine distance entre eux. Autrement, elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir résister à la tentation de lui avouer la vérité. Le mensonge est parfois un bien meilleur refuge, la distance freine le désir ou tout du moins, empêche son accomplissement. Il lui était trop difficile de travailler avec lui. Alors elle évitait les obstacles, contournait les difficultés pour tenter de garder pied dans cette existence chaotique. Et le chaos venait en grande partie d'Alex, qu'elle allait alors fuir du mieux possible.

Pour celui-ci, le début de journée était bien terne. Non seulement Addison l'évitait avec soin, mais en plus l'intervention qui s'offrait à lui avait finalement été attribuée à O'Malley. Et pourquoi Addison se dérobait-elle ainsi ? Il pensait lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il s'était résigné à ne rien attendre de sa part. Pourquoi continuait –elle de le torturer ainsi ?

Il expédia rapidement ses patients aux urgences puis alla rendre visite à Ava. Son accouchement était imminent et elle demeurait toujours sans nouvelle de ses proches, et surtout sans souvenirs. Elle affichait cependant une grande sérénité et Alex admirait le courage dont elle faisait preuve, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait subies. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, le silence régnait et Ava dormait paisiblement. Alex fut surpris de constater qu'il était déçu, il avait beau se plaindre et jouer les renfermés, il aimait la façon dont elle l'incitait à se confier. Et il avait besoin de se libérer un peu de l'emprise de son secret, toute cette histoire le rongeait de plus en plus.

Il se dirigea alors en maternité, juste pour prendre quelque instants pour observer les minuscules petits pieds et bras qui s'agitaient dans les couveuses. Cette image avait quelque chose de surréel. Lui, Alex Karev, tentait de trouver un peu de sérénité auprès de tout ces nouveaux nés.

Pendant ce temps, Addison examinait Madame Watson. Elle n'avait toujours pas décidé si elle allait porter plainte contre son mari ou non. L'estomac noué, Addie tentait de dissimuler sa peur du mieux possible. M Watson avait beau avoir été déclaré indésirable au sein du Seattle Grace, Addison ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler en pensant à une hypothétique intrusion de ce sauvage.

Elle acheva sa visite avec la plus grande rapidité possible puis se rendit au poste des infirmières afin de remplir quelques dossiers. James Carter qui passait par là dans l'éventualité d'y croiser la jolie rousse, s'approcha d'elle avec autant de charme que de suffisance. Il lui adressa un sourire, s'accouda au bureau, et transpirant de vanité lui dit :

« Je suis sur que vous n'attendiez que moi pour illuminer votre journée. Je vous invite à déjeuner. Apres m'avoir abandonné hier soir, vous ne pouvez pas me refuser un malheureux déjeuner »

Devant l'orgueil qu'il affichait avec autant d'assurance, Addie ne pu réprimer un éclat de rire. Visiblement satisfait du résultat de sa requête, James poursuivit sa plaidoirie par d'autres remarques similaires. Sans toutefois accepter son invitation, Addison ria de plus belle. Apres tout, un peu de frivolité n'était pas superflue dans son existence.

Alex, qui revenait de son exil salvateur en maternité ne pu résister à l'envie de faire un crochet en néonat dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Addie. Il fonça droit dans un mur. Brutalement. Douloureusement. Elle riait… elle riait avec un autre. Elle s'était donc bien foutue de lui. Il n'avait été qu'un instrument dans un stupide jeu. Elle s'était servie de lui pour combler un peu de solitude, elle lui avait fait miroiter des choses qui n'étaient pas. Alex senti la colère monter en lui et se retourna pour faire demi tour. Il bouscula une infirmière. Addison détourna les yeux de Carter et aperçu Alex. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'il avait du les voir et cette fois-ci, elle se doutait qu'elle l'aurait sûrement définitivement perdu. Le visage blême, la gorge obstruée par l'embarras, elle trouva un prétexte pour s échapper de la conversation et laissa un James Carter surpris de n'avoir obtenu ce qu'il désirait.

Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers les toilettes, s'enferma dans une cabine et versa quelques larmes. Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour jouer d'autant de malchance ? Et pourquoi donc était il si difficile de se montrer distante. Cet amour lui broyait le cœur, les cendres de son mariage avaient été balayées par cet homme qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer… et qui ne l'aimait peut être pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, Addison s'en voulait de lui avoir infligé ce pathétique spectacle, elle devait vraiment passer pour une femme facile. Elle aurait voulu fondre sur place, se liquéfier pour ne plus jamais croiser son regard. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de l'avoir déçu, de l'avoir blessé d'avantage. Pas après la gentillesse dont il avait témoigné hier, pas après qu'il lui ait murmuré ces mots qui résonnaient encore dans son esprit.

Son biper sonna. Elle essuya ses yeux rageusement, pris une grande inspiration et sorti de la cabine. Elle se regarda dans la glace, effaça les traces de maquillage puis sorti des toilettes comme si rien n'était.

Alex était assis à la cafétéria et tentait désespérément d'avaler son déjeuner. Il ne pouvait effacer la scène qu'il avait surprise quelques minutes plus tôt. Tout cela lui donnait la nausée. Il essayait tant bien que mal –et d'ailleurs avec plus de mal que de bien- de lui en vouloir. Mais la douleur primait sur le reste. Sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment lutter contre.

Meredith posa son plateau-déjeuner en face de lui et s'assit. Elle sentit que les problèmes d'Alex, tout comme les siens, n'étaient pas sur la voie d'une quelconque amélioration. Mais elle eu beau user de divers stratagèmes pour tenter de percer le mystère de cette femme qui le tourmentait, elle n'obtenu pas satisfaction. Alex demeurait plus muet qu'une tombe. Soudain, elle remarque sa mine s'assombrir davatnage. Elle se retourna pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien l'attrister ainsi et aperçu Addison qui marchait au loin. Meredith fit aussitôt le rapprochement avec ce que son ami lui avait dit la veille. Addison était la femme interdite, celle à qui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser. Elle n'osa pas faire part de sa découverte à Alex et se résolu à ne plus lui poser de questions. Elle finit son déjeuner en échangeant avec lui quelques banalités.

Alex laissa la moitié de son repas sur son plateau et monta prendre des nouvelles d'Ava. Cette fois-ci, elle était éveillée et lisait.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? » demanda-t-il

« Pas grand-chose… Je m'ennuie. Heureusement que cet hôpital est un vrai feuilleton. Je n'ai pas besoin de télé… »

« Pardon ? »

« Le bureau des infirmières n'est pas loin. J'entends tout les ragots… d'ailleurs j'ai une nouvelle à propos de la rouquine »

« Non… je t'assure que je n'ai besoin d'aucune information à ce sujet… » dit-il, laissant paraître un peu du désarroi qui s'était emparé de lui.

« … Comment ça… toi et la jolie rouqine n'avez pas encore mis les choses au clair ? Mais vous attendez quoi ? »

« S'il te plait » coupa-t-il « Stop. C'est bon, je ne veux pas en savoir plus, ce qu'elle fait ne m'intéresse pas, et je ne veux plus rien à avoir à faire avec elle, aussi bien sur le plan personnel que professionnel. »

« Menteur » marmonna Ava avant d'embrayer sur un autre sujet de conversation.

En apercevant Addison en consultation avec un patient, Meredith se souvint de l'air accablé d'Alex au déjeuner. Elle décida qu'elle pouvait peut être faire jouer un peu la chance et se muer en Cupidon. Elle entra dans la salle où se trouvait Addison.

« Je peux vous aider ? La clinique est quasiment vide et je recherche désespérément un cas » plaida-t-elle

« Faites faire ces tests au labo » répondit Addison en lui tendant un dossier « puis faites une écho pour vérifier que tout aille bien. Ce cas est à vous »

Gagné. Meredith avait un pied dans l'arène. Restait à trouver un astuce pour contraindre Addison à quelques confidences.

Pendant ce temps, Alex et Ava conversaient tranquillement dans sa chambre, tandis qu'il surveillait toujours le rythme fœtal. Elle avait bien tenté à quelques reprises de le faire parler de la chirurgienne, mais elle n'était parvenue à aucun résultat probant. Elle n'arrivait pas à déceler ce qui, de la colère ou de la déception, ruinait le plus son ami. Alex s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraître et voulait profiter de ces quelques minutes de détente pour effacer un peu Addison de son existence.

Mais celle-ci, qui savait très bien ou trouver son interne, feint d'avoir quelques résultats à examiner pour venir au bureau des infirmières et apercevoir ainsi Alex. Ava, qui remarqua immédiatement sa présence s'arrêta brusquement de parler. Alex suivi son regard et vit Addie, qui semblait perdue dans ses dossiers. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son interne, et ne pu s'en détacher. Elle sentait les larmes naître, tant la volonté de bien paraître brimait ses envies. Mais Alex brisa ce moment et se remit à parler avec Ava immédiatement, sans pour autant lui avouer ce qui s'était passé. Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la regarder à nouveau, ruminant son orgueil et sa déception.

Addison replongea dans son dossier puis se prépara pour sa prochaine intervention. La journée enfin terminée, elle s'étonna de n'avoir eu aucune nouvelle de Meredith et de sa patiente. Elle se décida donc à se rendre dans la chambre de celle-ci pour vérifier que les examens avaient bien été pratiqués. Elle regarda le dossier, vit que Meredith avait scrupuleusement observé les directives qu'elle lui avait données.

« La jeune femme a été adorable » remarqua la patiente. « Elle m'a tenu compagnie un long moment et m'a expliqué exactement comment se déroulait la césarienne. Par contre, elle a oublié ceci » dit elle en tendant le biper de Meredith à Addison.

Addison soupira. Personne n'était à l'abri d'une négligence mais elle déplora le manque de rigueur de Meredith sans savoir que l'objet n'avait pas été laissé là par pur hasard. Addie se rendit au poste des infirmières pour tenter de trouver son interne du jour. Elle croisa Izzie Stevens qui s'évertuait à convaincre Bailey qu'elle ne voulait pas travailler en ortho. Addison fit semblant de lire le tableau d'affichage, le temps que la conversation entre les deux femmes s'achève. Elle attrapa ensuite Izzie qui s'apprêtait à se rendre en orthopédie.

« Je cherche Grey, vous ne l'auriez pas vue ? »

Izzie fut surprise de la décontraction avec laquelle la chirurgienne s'adressait à elle. Ces derniers temps Addison lui avait semblé plutôt sur les nerfs. Qu'importe, se dit-elle avant de répondre : « Meredith a fini sa garde, la veinarde ». Elle doit être rentrée à cette heure-ci.

Addison soupira « Ah et… savez vous ou elle vit, je dois lui remettre son biper »

Izzie fut un peu étonnée par cette révélation « Oui, nous vivons ensemble…enfn, dans la même maison… je lui aurait bien remis, mais je suis de garde cette nuit. » affirma-t-elle avant de lui donner son adresse.

Addison remercia Izzie, puis recoupera ses affaires, se changea. Elle n'avait envie que d'un bon bain chaud et de repos. Faire un détour par la maison de la petite amie de son ex mari ne faisait par vraiment partie de ses priorités. Bien qu'elle soit passée à autre chose, tout cela était encore douloureux pour elle. De telles plaies ne se referment pas si rapidement.

Elle se rendit donc à l'adresse indiquée, et sonna, bien décidée à expédier cette tache au plus vite. Elle crut s'enfoncer sous terre lorsqu'Alex ouvrit la porte. Apres un long silence ; elle ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun mot ne puisse s'en extirper. De son côté Alex restait figé, tant par la surprise que par la cohue des sentiments qui l'envahissaient.

« Je… je … c'est bien la maison de Meredith Grey ? Izzie Stevens m'a donné cette adresse…» bredouilla-t-elle, la gorge sèche, les mains moites.

« Oui, c'est bien ici… je vis ici avec Izzie Stevens, et Meredtith, qui… » Il parut gêné.

« Qui est avec mon ex mari » soupira Addison

« Oui. Mais ils ne sont pas ici. »

« Ah… elle a oublié son biper. Je peux vous le confier ? Si elle ne garde pas, elle peut risquer de gros ennuis ».

Elle lui tendit le biper qu'il agrippa immédiatement. Il frôla sa main. Un frisson lui parcouru tout le corps. Il s'en voulu de ne pouvoir maîtriser ainsi ses émotions. Addison chamboulait vraiment tout et il n'y pouvait rien.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il avait laissé sa main sur celle d'Addison. Son aversion s'était envolée comme par magie, il n'avait envie que d'une chose.

« Vous… vous voulez entrer » balbutia-t-il

Addison espérait et craignait cette phrase. Elle aurait du refuser net, lâcher le biper et courir dans la direction opposée… mais sa main restait aimantée à la sienne. Elle le regarda ; elle croyait avoir perdu toute chance avec lui. Elle ne savait plus que penser. Elle fit quelques pas et pénétra fanialement dans l'entrée, sous les yeux d'un Alex médusé.

« Je ne veux pas vous déranger… vous » commença-t-elle.

Il la coupa rapidement. « Je dois savoir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi êtes vous partie… dans les vestiaires l'autre jour ? » C'était une souffrance mais aussi un soulagement de pouvoir libérer quelques grammes de ce qui était démesurément trop grand pour son cœur.

« Alex… » Elle était perdue. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter les siens, sa main, la sienne. Le monde alentour disparaissait progressivement. Il ne restait plus que lui, dans cette entrée. Il sentait l'incompréhension lui brûler les lèvres, mais ne parvenait plus à savoir ce qu'il cherchait vraiment à savoir.

Elle fit un pas vers lui, puis deux… Addison sombrait définitivement dans la folie de ses sentiments. Elle empiétait une à une ses bonnes résolutions. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, puis caressa son visage. Puis ses lèvres se ruèrent sur les siennes, sans qu'elle ne put contrôler ce qu'elle faisait. Elle lui offrit le baiser le plus passionné qu'elle n'avait jamais pu donner. Il l'enlaça et serra son corps contre le sien Le désir l'enflammait.

Addison se laissa porter par l'envie, cette envie dévorante d'être avec lui. Il l'entraîna dans sa chambre, parsemant au passage leurs vêtements dans l'escalier. La lumière tamisée se distillait auteur d'eux. Addison s'abandonna à la fièvre qui la gagnait. Elle sentit ses mains dessiner les courbes de son corps, ses baisers venir bénir son épiderme, ses lèvres. C'était le moment le plus torride de son existence. Enivrés de désir, leur corps s'unirent dans un orage de sensualité.

Il s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Addison s'éveilla. Lovée dans ses bras, son visage contre son torse. De sa peau émanait un parfum enivrant qui plongea Addie dans la douceur du moment qu'ils avaient partagé. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle avait cédé, une fois encore… elle avait cédé devant cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Et c'est au nom de cet amour qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus se laisser aller.

Elle se leva et ramassa ses sous vêtements qu'elle enfila rapidement. Elle peinait à trouver tout ses vêtements, disséminés au quatre coins de la pièce, dans l'escalier. Qu'importe, elle ne pouvait l'affronter au réveil, elle s'en voulait d'être aussi lâche mais ne se sentait pas capable de lui faire face et de lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne pouvait l'aimer.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et s'apprêtait à en sortir quand elle entendit

« Mais où vas-tu ? »


	5. Chapter 5

Addison resta interdite. Ses mains tremblaient, son corps semblait se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle peinait à respirer. Elle se sentait telle une criminelle. Prise en flagrant délit. Les remords l'éventraient. Elle semblait presque défaillir.

« Ou vas-tu ? » répéta Alex derrière elle.

Addison tourna la tête, livide. Un frisson glacial lui poignarda le cœur. Elle même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'en allait ainsi. Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire l'absurde vérité. Comment embaumer cette abjecte réalité. Elle cherchait désespérément un miracle pour dissimuler l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour lui dans la tirade assassine qu'elle s'apprêtait à vomir. Le monde est pétri d'injustices. Elle ne pouvait cueillir ce bonheur si prometteur. Et devait même en être le bourreau.

Le silence s'installa alors comme une écrasante machine de guerre. Les remords lui obstruaient la gorge. Elle étouffait. Elle sentait sa main s'agripper plus fermement à la poignée, comme elle se serait accrochée à une bouée. Elle ne voulait pas perdre pied, mais cette atmosphère devenait de plus en plus oppressante. Elle n'aurait pu dire combien de secondes, de minutes, s'écoulèrent alors qu'elle cherchait une issue miraculeuse à ce piège infernal. Alex s'impatientait. Il s'était dressé dans son lit et regardait Addison d'un air inquisiteur. Quelques petites rides sur son front trahissaient son inquiétude.

Pourquoi lui ? Il y avait des milliers de célibataires à Seattle, des milliers de mâles en quête d'aventures avec qui elle aurait pu entretenir le désir et briser sa solitude. Des partenaires de jeux qu'elle aurait pu écumer au gré de ses envies sans risquer de se blesser... ou d'y blesser qui que ce soit. Alex Karev était le plus douloureux cadeau que la vie lui ait faite. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Au départ, elle avait pensé qu'il ne serait qu'un interne comme les autres, et la seule idée de la simple attraction physique ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. Les brûlures de son divorce ne s'estomperaient jamais, et rien ne pourrait panser les plaies de son cœur. Alors quelle était donc cette providence qui lui jouait des tours, quel était ce cœur sadique qui s'attachait obstinément à ce qu'elle ne pouvait avoir ? Cette nuit n'avait été qu'un délice éphémère, et elle s'en voulait d'avoir cédé ainsi à ses pulsions. Il était dur de se résoudre à l'acide évidence.

Alex mit fin a cette silencieuse agonie :

« Addison ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui, s'assit sur le bord du lit. Alex se rapprocha d'elle, déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis dans son cou… Addison lâcha prise. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, elle sentait la force et le courage lui faire défaut. La morale et le code de bonne conduite s'évanouissait quand il était auprès d'elle. Ces quelques minutes de bonheur évanescent méritaient bien un peu de répit. Elle s'abandonna à ses caresses, à ses baisers… Alex déboutonna son chemisier et Addie sentit ses mains se glisser le long de sa peau nue. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient comme une caisse de tambour et faisaient écho à son souffle haletant. Sa conscience lui hurlait de le repousser. Ce cri lui déchirait le cœur tant cette lutte acharnée semblait insoutenable. Addie ne savait à quoi céder. Apres un long moment d'hésitation et quelques baisers torrides volés à ce moment de pur bonheur, elle opta pour la solution la plus raisonnée. Elle se dégagea de son emprise, le corps encore engourdit par ses caresses.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » l'interrogea-t-il, un peu surpris par la soudaineté de son geste

« On ne peut pas, Alex… »

« Je t'assure que si… ne te souviens-tu pas, cette nuit… » dit-il, l'air moqueur

Il déposa à nouveau quelques baisers sur son épaule.

Addie frissonna, puis se leva pour échapper au charme envoûtant de son jeune interne. « Alex… non… » dit elle en luttant contre magnétisme qu'il dégageait « Cette nuit était merveilleuse. Jamais je n'avais cru pouvoir ressentir ça à nouveau un jour. Mais on ne peut pas… tu sais bien … »

« Non je ne sais pas, et je ne comprends pas... Mais bordel qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Un coup c'est oui, un autre non. Et moi je suis quoi là dedans, Un jouet ? une distraction ? » Les mots étaient froids, crachés violemment comme s'il voulait s'en débarrasser. Et ses propos se durcissaient à mesure que son incompréhension et sa colère grandissait.

« Je voudrais plus, je voudrais beaucoup plus. Mais il y a beaucoup de risques dans cette histoire. Je ne veux pas te demander… et je ne peux décemment pas le faire… je ne peux pas exiger de toi quelque chose que tu ne peux pas me donner. » Le drapeau blanc était rangé, Addison venait de se jeter dans une bataille aux allures de massacre. Lancée à cœur perdu dans cette lutte à peine entamée, elle savait qu'elle n'en sortirait pas indemne.

« Arrêtes de parler à mots couverts…que veux tu dire ? »

« Alex, être ensemble, toi et moi, c'est vivre caché, à l'insu des regards de l'hôpital, de tes amis, au risque sinon d'y laisser ta réputation et de mettre en danger ta carrière. »

Les yeux d'Alex se noircirent. Il fulminait contre ces problèmes qui pour lui n'en étaient pas. Addison compliquait tout. Addison compliquait sa vie, son travail, et même leur histoire. Cette histoire à laquelle il avait la folie de croire. Il haïssait les regards lointains et perdus qu'elle lui jetait en ce moment. Mais il n'imaginait pas un seul instant sa vie sans Addison. Il ne regrettait pas cette rencontre qui avait si merveilleusement bouleversé son existence. Il ne pouvait plus concevoir la moindre parcelle de son avenir sans y inclure son désir pour sa titulaire. Il décida de ne pas rendre les armes et porta à son tour une autre estocade

« Et alors… pour vivre heureux vivons cachés. C'est un adage qui me va très bien. » dit il sèchement.

« Alex, tu ne comprends pas… » La voix d'Addison se faisait elle aussi plus ferme. Les nerfs lâchaient peu à peu, son visage s'empourprait. Elle s'éloignait du lit à mesure que la bataille prenait de l'ampleur. « Je ne veux pas d'une liaison cachée. Et vivre plus…Tout cela va rendre nos vies encore plus compliquées. Ce n'est pas possible et… »

« Tu as raison, c'est stupide… On passé un bon moment mais on en reste là, c'est ça ? » déclara-t-il, amer. Au fond de lui il savait que les relations titulaires internes étaient une source de problèmes considérable, il assistait en spectateur privilégié quotidiennement aux épopées romantiques de Meredith et Christina. Il avait eu l'incongrue sensation qu'il en serait autrement. Comment avait-il pu s'enfermer dans de telles inepties ? Ce combat était perdu d'avance et chaque coup le ramenait au plus près de la triste vérité.

Tout ça était trop fort. Trop intense. Alex sentait lui aussi qu'il avait besoin de lâcher prise pour ne pas devenir complètement fou. Il devait mesurer la situation, prendre le temps de se poser les bonnes questions, deviner ses sentiments dans la masse d'interrogations qui l'ensevelissait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir assisté impuissant à sa ridicule déchéance, sa vie avait défilé devant lui en accéléré, telle un mauvais film dont on connaît déjà la fin. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour évincer le rouleau compresseur qui avait brisé sa carapace. Addison avait balayé sa vie comme une tornade au parfum de bonheur, un étrange élixir empreint d'érotisme et de romantisme.

Il n'était plus sur de rien. Elle avait fini par le faire douter de lui même, de ses sentiments. Et si tout ça n'était que du désir, et si tout finissait par s'estomper maintenant que le désir avait été assouvi.

Plus que tout, Il avait peur de souffrir. Son existence avait été jalonné de suffisamment de épreuves. Ecorché vif par son enfance chaotique, il avait peur des sentiments, il avait peur de la confiance qu'il pouvait accorder aux autres. Il avait mis des années à bâtir cette forteresse qu'elle avait soufflé comme un château de cartes. Et là, il ne restait plus que des ruines, les fantômes du passé refaisaient surface et les cicatrices devenait des plaies béantes dans son cœur de pierre. Elle venait de broyer ses espoirs et le cœur meurtri qu'il s'apprêtait à lui offrir. Alex commençait à se dire que tout n'était peut être que sa faute, qu'il était incapable de suffire aux bonheur de ceux qu'il aimait.

Il préféra alors abonder dans son sens, et reconstruit immédiatement sa cuirasse. Tout était bon pour ne plus plier sous le fardeau de la déception. Il poursuivit :« Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, c'est vrai, c'était stupide… Toit ça ne peut rien donner de bon ».

Ces mots éraflaient son cœur autant que celui d'Addison. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de lui ouvrir un peu plus son cœur et de risquer qu'elle ne le réduise davantage en miettes. Il se leva, enfila rapidement un caleçon et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En sortant de la chambre, il dit à Addison qui rassemblait ses affaires : « Donc tout est ok ? on se retrouve à l'hôpital ? »

Addison ne pouvait répondre. De sa confiance et de sa contenance, il ne restait plus qu'un champs de ruines. Un spectacle de désolation qu'elle cacha tant bien que mal. Elle posa ses yeux sur lui puis bredouilla un « oui » qui permit à Alex de s'éclipser.

Il avait été si dur, et en même temps, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été tende non plus. Mais tout cela était si difficile à réaliser. Ces mois de séduction devaient ils se résumer à une nuit, aussi ardente fut-elle ? Il n'était pas difficile pour elle de lire les sentiments qui se profilaient dans son cœur, qui avaient même déjà éclos. Elle savait bien qu'il y avait plus que de l'attirance là dedans. Et que l'acidité des paroles qu'elle avait prononcé n'étaient qu'un moyen désespéré pour tenter de retrouver le chemin qu'elle s'était tracé.

Mais Alex était il sincère ? N'éprouvait-il rien d'autres que du désir ou tentait il de jouer la carte du raisonnable ? Elle était là, plantée au milieu de cette chambre sombre, théâtre tragi comique de leur relation tumultueuse. En une nuit, tout avait basculé.

Elle ramassa ses affaires, chercha en vain à mettre la main sur son soutien gorge et se décida finalement à quitter la pièce sans le précieux objet. Tout cela était définitivement trop pénible. Et elle ne voulait pas recroiser à nouveau Alex. Pas tout suite. Pas avant d'avoir un minimum ordonné tous ces sentiments qui s'emmêlaient dans son esprit.

Elle descendit l'escalier, attrapa son sac qui traînait en bas des marches puis entendit une voix venant de la cuisine.

« Alex, c'est toi ? » questionna la voix qui se rapprochait

Addsion paniqua. Elle se précipita vers la porte, cogna son coude sur la clenche, et réprima un cri de douleur avant de quitter la maison. Cette situation était suffisamment délicate sans que de surcroît d'autres intervenants viennent s'en mêler. Addison ne voulait pas composer quotidiennement avec les railleries des internes du Seattle Grace. Les ragots se propageaient bien assez rapidement et elle avait déjà payé le prix fort de leurs quolibets. Et cette journée promettait déjà bien assez de tourments comme ça.

Izzie entendit la porte d'entrée et commença à s'inquiéter

« Alex, c'est toi ? » répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus insistante

Alex, qui sortait de la salle de bain, entendit Izzie l'appeler, redouta un instant qu'elle n'ait croisé Addison. Il dévala les escaliers, priant pour qu'Izzie ne se montre pas trop curieuse.

« Tu m'as fait peur » lança-t-elle « je croyais être seule à la maison. Ta garde ne devrait pas avoir déjà commencé ? »

Alex jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 7h55. Il n'avait plus que cinq minutes pour se rendre à l'höpital. Maudite journée.

« Euh, oui.. je suis un peu en retard. C'est euh… »

« Waaa… la nuit a été difficile… Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?» demanda Izzie un brin jalouse

« Tu délires, Izz, j'ai juste eu une panne de réveil » répondit Alex qui avait retrouvé son cynisme habituel. « et toi aussi tu sembles avoir besoin de dormir… tu as des cernes plus grandes que ton » Il conclut sa parade par un petit sourire et fila.

En chemin, Addison ne parvenait à maintenir son attention sur la route. Le paysage urbain défilait sans qu'elle n'y prenne attention. Elle conduisait machinalement, laissant son esprit vagabonder entre le vertige de la nuit dernière et le supplice du réveil. Elle ne pouvait clairement discerner le vrai du faux dans cette histoire, le bon du mauvais. Elle avait dépensé trop de temps et d'énergie à dissimuler ses sentiments, ses désirs. Elle s'était peut être fourvoyée dans une aventure qui n'en valait peut être pas la peine. Alex était trop bien pour ne mériter de subir ainsi les cauchemars de sa vie. Il ne méritait pas de mettre ne péril sa carrière et sa réputation.

Elle redoutait plus que tout de devoir le croiser aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas encore glané assez de forces et de bonnes résolutions pour lui faire face. Elle rentra à l'hôtel, se glissa sous la douche et laissa l'eau chaude brûler son épiderme. Elle avait beau fermer les yeux et tenter de se laisser bercer par le morceau de Norah Jones qui résonnait dans la pièce, c'était les mots d'Alex qu'elle entendait sans cesse. Ces mots qui venaient s'abîmer sur ses pensées, sur ses sentiments qu'elle brimait tant autant que possible.

Elle s'habilla et décida qu'il était temps de s'accorder un break bien mérité. Elle s'assit sur son lit, pris une grande inspiration puis décrocha son téléphone. Elle informa Richard qu'elle avait besoin de trois jours. Trois jours pour se ressourcer. Trois jours pour réunir ses pensées. Trois jours pour oublier, ou tout du moins, essayer. Richard ne montra aucune forme de réticence et se montra compréhensif. Il assura à Addie qu'il prendrait soins de ses patients et qu'il comprenait sa démarche, après l'incident Mr Watson.

Cette démarche ressemblait un peu à un peu à celle d'une adolescente prenant la fuite. Et c'est justement parce qu'Addison voulait chasser cette attitude puérile qu'elle se devait de faire le point. Elle quitta sa chambre d'hôtel, fouilla dans son sac pur trouver les clefs de la voiture de location et pris la route. Sa terre d'asile : Santa Monica, où un couple d'amis s'était installé.

Alex eu beau redoubler d'efforts et multiplier les infractions au code de la route, il arriva en retard pour les visites. Miranda Bailey ne manqua pas de lui rappeler que la ponctualité était un devoir et non une option pour la réussite de son internat. Et qu'en vue des prochains examens qu'il devait passer il ferait bien de se montrer plus consciencieux... Incapable de se lancer une plaidoirie rédhibitoire, Alex bredouilla quelques excuses mais n'échappa pas à la sentence : il devrait couvrir les urgences pour la journée. D'un coté la punition n'était pas si sévère, elle lui permettrait d'éviter Addison pour la journée, sans user le moindre stratagème. Et moins il verrait aujourd'hui, mieux il se porterait… pourvu qu'il ne pense plus à elle ni à la sinistre bataille qui avait émaillé sa matinée..

Mais c'était magnétique. Il était irrémédiablement attiré par cette femme. Complètement accro. Il regrettait ses paroles acerbes, son attitude dédaigneuse. Et ne pu résister à l'envie de se promener dans les allées du service de Néonat. Il arpenta tous les couloirs, scuta chacune des salles d'examens, passa une dizaine de fois devant le bureaux des infirmières sans trouver trace de sa jolie titulaire. Il cacha sa déception et décida de s'octroyer quelques minutes de détente avec Ava. Il pénétra dans la chambre de la jeune femme et pris connaissance de ses derniers résultats. Elle arrivait au terme de sa grossesse et se plaignait de quelques douleurs. Alex la rassura mais pour être sur que tout se passait bien demanda à une infirmière de biper le docteur Montgomery. Lorsque celle ci l'informa que la chirurgienne serait indisponible plusieurs jours, Alex se liquéfia immédiatement. Des milliers de questions s'entrechoquèrent dans son esprit. Il feint l'indifférence et demanda alors à l'infirmière de biper le praticien qui la remplaçait.

Il se retourna vers Ava qui ne pu refréner sa curiosité : « Alors ? Qu'as-tu fait ? Pourquoi est-elle partie ? »

« Rien. Je n'y suis pour rien… »

« Arrête, tu avais déjà l'air coupable avant même que je te mette sur le banc des accusés. »

«Des conneries… j'ai fait des conneries. C'est la seule chose que je sache faire » Alex mâchait ses mots avec précaution. Ava lisait déjà bien trop clair en lui pour qu'il ne s'autorise à lui en dire davantage. Cependant, nullement décontenancée, celle-ci décida de pousser un peu plus l'interrogatoire

« Quoi ? Tu l'as trompée ? Elle t'a surprise avec une autre ? » ria-t-elle

« J'aurais presque préféré » laissa-t-il échapper comme un aveu. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, la fixa attentivement et lui dit « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. De toute façon, il n'y a rien à raconter »

« Vous êtes d'un compliqué… Pourquoi ne profitez vous pas des plaisirs que la vie vous offre, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche à ce point d'être heureux ? »

Cette question laissa Alex songeur. Le ton de la conversation invitait à la confidence mais il y a des aveux qu'il vaut mieux garder secret. Il leva les yeux au ciel, soupira puis invoqua un motif peu plausible pour quitter la pièce. Ava devenait curieuse, vraiment trop curieuse et il y avait des barrières que même l'amitié ne pouvait franchir.

La journée ne fut qu'un amoncellement de patients tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Tout était fade. Même une transplantation cardiaque lui aurait semblé aussi attrayante qu'une appendicectomie. Les heures s'écoulèrent avec la lenteur des années. Elle avait réussi à stopper la course du temps dans son existence d'ordinaire si rapide.

Addison pénétra non sans appréhension dans la clinique privée que s'étaient offerts Sam et Naomi, de vieux copains de fac. Il symbolisaient à eux deux ce qu'Addison attendait de la vie. Un parcours sans faute, auréolé des succès professionnels, d'une union à toute épreuve couronnée par un enfant.

Mais en rencontrant son rêve hollywoodien, Addison comprit tout de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans l'univers doré de Naomi. La belle machine s'était enraillée, et la réussite professionnelle servait de façade à un bonheur défunt. Le mariage n'était plus, l'enfant prodige n'était qu'instrument de torture pour les parties adverses. Le divorce consumait cette union qui n'avait plus rien d'idyllique.

Naomi refusa d'en expliquer les raisons à Addison. Ce séjour ne débutait pas sous les meilleurs auspices. Et avant même qu'elle puisse inventer un prétexte pour justifier sa présence en Californie, Addison fut abandonnée par Naomi, appelée pour régler un problème de toute urgence. Addison s'asseya dans la salle d'attente et observa une jeune maman se démenant pour faire taire les cris de son nourrisson. Remarquant le regard insistant d'Addie sur son enfant, la jeune femme demanda :

« Désolée, elle est un intenable. Elle a mangé, sa couche est changée mais je n'arrive pas à la faire taire » dit-elle, visiblement éreintée par ses vains efforts. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire ».

Addison se leva et vint s'asseoir plus près de la petite famille.

« Je peux ? » dit elle en tendant les bras vers l'enfant

D'abord hésitante, la jeune femme se laissa convaincre. Addie pris l'enfant dans ses bras, et le berça doucement dans ses bras. Les cris s'atténuèrent petit à petit.

« Vous savez y faire avec les petits. Vous n'avez pas du connaître ce genre de problèmes avec vos enfants. Je dois vous sembler ridicule »

Addison marqua un temps de réflexion. Une kyrielle de souvenirs défila dans sa tête, Derek, Mark et ce fœtus empoisonné qu'elle avait fusillé sur l'autel de sa carrière. Addison voulait une famille, une enfant avec celui qu'elle aimait, et non pas celui qui partageait son lit. Mais Derek s'en était allé, et la solitude et les regrets l'avaient remplacé. L'horloge biologique carillonnait. Le temps lui était compté si elle voulait assouvir son désir de maternité.

« Euh, non, je n'ai pas d'enfant mais j'ai la chance de côtoyer beaucoup de nouveaux nés dans mon métier » se décida-t-elle enfin à répondre

« Oh, pardon, je ne voulais pas… »

« Je vous en prie il n'y a rien de grave » répondit Addie en déposant délicatement l'enfant dans son landau. « Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée ». Elle esquissa un sourire puis s'éloigna.

Elle s'avança vers le réceptionniste et lui demanda de lui indiquer où se trouvait le bureau de Naomi. En chemin, elle marqua une pause dans un couloir. Elle dévisagea deux médecins qui échangeaient bruyamment leurs avis divergents sur l'un de leur patients. L'un d'entre eux attira l'attention d'Addison. Le sourire enjôleur, le regard charmeur, il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Addison lui sourit timidement avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Elle retrouva Naomi qui avait fort à faire avec des démêlés administratifs. Celle-ci s'accorda quelques minutes de break afin de pouvoir s'enquérir des nouvelles d'Addison et des raisons de sa visite à Santa Monica.

« Mon mariage est fini. Ma vie sentimentale n'est qu'une catastrophe. J'ai besoin d'autre chose. Autre chose que mon boulot pour pouvoir m'épanouir. » Elle pris une grande inspiration. « Je veux un enfant »

Les yeux de Naomi reflétèrent sa surprise. « Un enfant ? Toute seule ? »

« Aucun homme ne peut assumer ça avec moi. J'ai besoin d'être libre d'aimer quelqu'un qui m'aimera en en retour. J'ai tant à donner… et j'ai toujours voulu être mère. » Addie était décidée, un bébé était le remède contre sa solitude, et l'accomplissement d'un rêve qu'elle entretenait depuis toujours.

« Ok, nous allons procéder à des tests. » Naomi regarda attentivement son amie « Mais tu es sure ? »

Addison acquiesça. Elle se demandait pourquoi cela ne lui était pas apparu plutôt. A force de se perdre dans sa quête obstinée de l'amour impossible, elle en avait oublié ses idéaux et ses rêves. Elle ressentait l'excitation d'une adolescente à son premier rendez vous. Son cœur battait la chamade à la simple idée d'être enfin mère.

Pendant que Naomi portait ses prélèvements au labo, elle observa les promeneurs qui circulaient dans les rues de Santa Monica. Finalement, cette échappée sauvage était une vraie bouffée d'oxygène dans son existence. Elle parvenait presque à oublier tout le stress accumulé ces dernières semaines. Seuls l'ombre de sa relation avec Alex Karev planait sur ses pensées. Les kilomètres ne gommaient pas son visage, marqué au fer rouge sur son cœur meurtri. Tout cela était de la folie, et elle n'était plus sure que ces insanités soient partagées.

Elle décida de profiter néanmoins de ces quelques jours pour se distraire au maximum. Elle relégua Alex au rang des problèmes à traiter à son retour. Les jours se succédèrent dans un cocktail savamment équilibré de promenades sur la plage, baignades et autres virées shopping. La légèreté avait du bon, bien qu'elle ne remplit pas totalement sa mission. Alex restait irrémédiablement accroché à ses pensées. Ni les regards échangés avec se séduisant m médecin ou les verres partagés avec des inconnus ne troublaient ce souvenir de cette nuit onirique. Aucun homme ne semblait la regarder comme Alex la voyait.

A des centaines de kilomètres, celui-ci errait, fantomatique, dans les couloirs du Seattle Grace. Il avait beau fermer les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières, le sommeil n'était jamais venu le trouver. La fatigue le dominait complètement. Il s'était fait épingler de nombreuses fois par une Bailey de plus en plus inquiète pour son interne. Enfermé dans son silence, Alex n'avait pas laissé échapper un traite mot sur ce qui le tourmentait. Meredith avait eu beau le cuisiner pour tenter de récolter le succès de sa mission Cupidon, elle avait essuyé un échec cuisant. Personne n'avait pu lui soutirer la moindre information et tous ne pouvaient qu'assister, impuissants, à sa longue descente aux enfers. Certes il restait le Karev insolent et sarcastique, mais il semblait comme éteint. Fort heureusement pour lui, personne n'avait relié son état aux vacances impromptues d'Addison.

Les jours passèrent, les gardes s'alternèrent sans qu'il n'eut pas la moindre nouvelle d'Addison. Cela le rendait fou. Où était elle ? Quand rentrait-elle ? Son ego était bien trop pesant pour qu'il ose questionner qui que ce soit à ce sujet. Pourtant son absence laissait un gouffre incommensurable dans sa vie. Dans sa vie professionnelle. Dans sa vie tout court. Elle avait emmené son sourire, son courage et même son sommeil. Mais il ne tenait plus. La curiosité supplanta l'orgueil et il inventa une histoire de fiches à récupérer pour obtenir des informations auprès de Torres. Malheureusement, la cible n'était pas la bonne et Callie n'avait pas beaucoup plus d'informations.

Alex s'apprêtait à regagner la cafeteria pour avaler un énième café quand son biper sonna. Ava. Il se précipita dans le service et atteignit la chambre au moment ou le Dr Reynolds – chirurgien en charge des patients d'Addison pendant son absence, emmenait Ava au bloc pour une césarienne en urgences. Alex proposa immédiatement son aide. Le praticien accéda à sa demande. L'état d'Ava était des plus préoccupant et Alex avait beau connaître la renommée de Reynolds, il regrettait qu'Addison ne soit pas là pour sauver la vie de son amie.

L'intervention se déroula sans aucune complication pour Ava. L'hémorragie fut rapidement stoppée et les pires risques évités. Cependant, le nouveau né présentait une insuffisance respiratoire et des problèmes cardiaques. Il du être intubé et relié à un appareil respiratoire. Ses jours étaient en danger, son cerveau avait été privé d'oxygène pendant quelques instants et l'on ne savait pas quelles en seraient les séquelles. Ava fut emmené en salle de réveil tandis que le bébé fut placé en unité de soins intensifs.

Alex vint annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à son amie dès son réveil. Il la consola alors que celle-ci pestait de n'avoir ni mari ni famille pour la soutenir. Il lui promit de faire son possible pour maintenir son enfant en vie. Ce qu'il fit. Il veilla nuit et jour au chevet du nourrisson Il se sentait impuissant face à l'avenir incertain de ce petit être. Il en voulait à Addison de n'être pas là. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissée partir, de l'avoir ainsi chassée. Il n'était qu'un imbécile. Comment avait-il pu lui faire croire qu'il ne voulait que la mettre dans son lit ? La réponse était pourtant ancrée dans ses souvenirs et se remuait à un vieux proverbe. Tel père, tel fils. Alex était génétiquement incapable d'être bienveillant avec ceux qu'il aimait.

Le séjour d'Addison n'avait rencontré aucun souci. Elle avait même offert son aide et participé à quelques interventions au sein de la clinique. Un goût de renaissance parfumait cette aventure californienne que rien n'avait entachée. Certes, Mark avait essayé de la contacter, mais elle était restée sourde à tous ses appels. En ce début d'après midi, elle projetait donc de se prélasser sur le sable chaud. Mais Naomi lui demanda de venir la voir à la clinique. Elle avait l'air grave et triste des mauvais jours. Addie comprit instantanément que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Ou allait se produire.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème à la clinique ? »

Naomi s'éclaircit la voix. Elle invita du regard Addison à s'asseoir sur le canapé, à coté d'elle.

« Les résultats de tes tests son arrivés. Je suis désolée… « Elle débuta un long monologue pour tenter d'expliquer à Addie qu'elle ne serait jamais mère, biologiquement tout du moins. La nouvelle la frappa de plein fouet. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à une telle gifle. Elle retint ses larmes fièrement et ferma les yeux, espérant qu'en les ouvrant elle découvrirait que toute cela n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de se relever de cette épreuve. Son rêve venait de sombrer et le réconfort que lui offrait Naomi semblait trop maigre.

« Tu devrais en parler, Addie, ne reste pas ainsi repliée sur toi-même »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire… c'est en moi… Il y a quelque chose qui s'est brisé. Je ne peux rien y faire et cette faiblesse me tue. Je voulais vraiment ce bébé Naomi, je le voulais. »

« Tu devrais appeler tes amis, là bas à Seattle, ou Mark, ou même Derek » conseilla-t-elle.

« J'ai avorté l'année dernière… Mark et moi attendions un enfant. Quelle ironie ! »

« Je sis navrée, Addie… tu sais ce qu'il te faut : une vie nouvelle. J'ai un bureau de libre, ici. Mark, Derek, t'ont trop pourri la vie. Tu peux avoir un nouveau départ, tu le mérites »

Addison essuya rageusement une petite larme qui roulait timidement sur sa joue. Elle se leva, promit à Naomi d'étudier très sérieusement sa proposition, mais elle se devait pour l'instant de rentrer à Seattle. Elle contenait difficilement les larmes naissantes qui menaçaient dangereusement de s'écouler. Il lui était difficile de réaliser ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et elle venait de replonger dans les abysses de sa morne existence. Rien ne semblait l'épargner cette année.

Elle récupéra ses affaires à l'hôtel, et reprit la route. Cette fois ci, elle ne pu réprimer ses pleurs plus longtemps. Mais au moins, personne n'assistait au désastre.

Le lendemain, elle franchit les portes du Seattle Grace l'estomac noué. Elle n'avait la moindre envie de se confronter à ses collègues, à Mark, à Derek et encore moins à Alex. Leur relation n'avait été que trop meurtrière. Bien qu'elle ne puisse lutter contre l'émergence des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son jeune interne, elle s'était résolue à les ignorer. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé et il lui avait en retour fait subir le même sort.

Elle se rendit en néonat et demanda à l'une des infirmières de la briefer sur l'état de ses patients. Elle reprenait les rênes de son service et se relançait de plus belle dans la course au poste de chef. Elle pris connaissance des dossiers puis visita un à un ses patients. En passant devant la réa, son regard fut attiré par Alex Karev, assoupi au coté d'une couveuse. Elle demeura quelques instants à l'observer. L'infirmière s'approcha d'elle.

« Cela fait 3 jours qu'il n'a pas quitté l'hôpital. Entre chaque garde il vient au chevet du petit » l'informa-t-elle

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Elizabeth. La fille de l'inconnue de la catastrophe du ferry. »

« Ok. Merci »

Addison s'approcha de la couveuse, pris le dossier qu'elle examina avec la plus grande attention. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Alex et dessinèrent les courbes de son visage. Elle aurait voulu se blottir contre lui, respirer son parfum…

Il ouvrit les yeux et cru d'abord ne s'être pas réveillé en voyant Addison. Il cligna des yeux, se redressa sur la chaise et regarda la chirurgienne. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, mais quelque chose avait changé en elle. Il se perdit dans le vert azur de ses yeux. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle lui aurait tant manqué.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur Elizabeth avant de lui dire : « Ses constantes sont stables ais elle a toujours besoin du respirateur… Nous avons failli la perdre plusieurs fois »

« Oui, j'ai lu que l'accouchement avait été difficile »

Poussé par la fatigue et la déception, Alex lâcha « Vous n'étiez pas là… »

Cette phrase se planta dans le cœur d'Addie. « J'avais besoin de temps, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, d'essayer autre chose »

Alex aurait voulu se montrer plus incisif, laisser exploser tout ce qu'il contenait depuis ces quelques jours. Mais il était désarmé par le regard qu'ils échangeaient. Il se leva, jeta un coup d'oeil rapide au bébé puis reposa ses yeux sur Addison. Il n'avait pas assez de mots pour décrire sa beauté. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur cet air si triste qu'elle tentait de cacher.

« Allez vous reposer, je vais prendre le relais et veiller à ce que tout aille le mieux possible » dit elle avec un léger sourire.

« Non, je peux… »

« Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber, Alex, je reste. Partez vous reposer quelques heures, vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps à ce rythme là »

Alex obtempéra et quitta la pièce, non sans avoir offert à Addison un regard qui en disait long sur la reconnaissance, et bien plus encore, qu'il éprouvait. Ces sentiments là étaient plus profonds que les mots, plus intenses que tous les gestes.

Elle s'assit à coté de la couveuse et en profita pour compulser les dossiers de ses patients.

Alex revint quelques heures plus tard. Addison sortait d'une opération délicate. Elle alla à sa rencontre et lui expliqua que rien n'avait changé du coté d'Elizabeth. Une infirmière était venue l'informer toutes les heures et aucun changement n'avait été constaté. Elle lui proposa de l'accompagner pour vérifier par eux même.

Alex repris sa place à coté de la couveuse du nourrisson. Il lui restait une heure avant sa prochaine garde. Il comptait bien la passer à surveiller l'état de la petite.

« C'est une battante, elle s'en sortira » déclara Addison

« Je sais que j'en fais beaucoup… mais Ava n'a personne d'autre en dehors de cette petite fille »

« Elle vous à vous… » souffla Addie

« Je ne serais jamais un mari pour Ava, jamais un père pour Elizabeth… et je ne veux pas l'être »

« La paternité ne vous fait pas envie ? »

« Pas maintenant. Pas avec Ava. » Il hésita un instant puis lança « Et vous ? »

Le visage d'Addison s'assombrit brutalement. La douleur l'empoigna avec une force qu'elle ne put contrer. Ses mains tremblèrent, ses jambes flageolèrent, elle se posa contre le mur pour éviter de chuter. Alex se releva, s'approcha d'elle.

« Dr… Addison, tout va bien ? »

Elle laissa échapper quelques sanglots puis il senti sa main se glisser au creux de la sienne. Il la serra, pas trop fort, comme s'il devait protéger un objet précieux.

« Je ne… peux pas….. Je ne pourrais… jamais… être… être maman » Les mots étaient murmurés, empreints des sanglots qu'elle réprimait difficilement.

Il s'approcha d'elle, voulu l'enlacer. Elle se détourna « Je t'en prie Alex. Je ne peux pas me laisser aller ici. Et tu rends… tu rends les choses plus difficiles. »

Elle le laissa stupéfait par cette révélation. Alex s'entait qu'il s'enfonçait dans un labyrinthe bien plus complexe qu'il ne le pensait.

Sa garde lui parut interminable, il n'avait de cesse de penser à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. A la manière dont elle s'était échappée. Quand elle fut enfin terminée, il se rendit dans les vestiaires afin de grignoter un petit encas avant de retourner au chevet d'Elizabeth. Il trouva un mot griffonné sur une enveloppe. Le nom d'un hôtel. Un numéro de chambre. Alex reconnut tout de suite l'écriture qu'il avait de nombreuses fois déchiffrée sur les dossiers. Addison. Addison. Addison. Son esprit avait beau lui dire de rester au Seattle Grace, son cœur semblait battre à nouveau en lisant ce bout de papier.

Il fit un passage éclair au bureau des infirmières, demanda à être bipé en cas de changement de l'Etat d'Elizabeth, puis se rua dans les rues de Seattle.

Il arriva à l'hôtel. Il ne pris pas même attention au luxe environnant. Il emprunta le premier ascenseur qu'il trouva. Et se trouva enfin devant la porte. Peut être aurai-il du appeler avant de venir ? Que voulait-elle ? Alex peinait à rassembler ses esprits. Il se décida malgré tout à frapper. Apres quelques instants qui lui parurent des heures, il frôla l'infarctus lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte vêtue d'une nuisette et d'un peignoir en satin.

« Alex... Je pensais que c'était le room service et que tu ne viendrais plus… »

« Je… j'étais de garde »

Elle ouvrit davantage la porte et l'invita à entrer. Il pénétra dans la chambre. Elle le suivit.

« Ecoute, je sais que nous avons des choses à nous dire » débuta-t-elle. « Ma semaine a été difficile et tout à l'heure, j'ai craqué… je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas rester seule… je me sens stupide… je … »

Il s'approcha d'elle, la serra dans ses bras. Elle l'enlaça à son tour. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, se laissant enivrer par son parfum. Elle aurait voulu que le temps les fige ainsi pour l'éternité.

« Nous discuterons plus tard.. » murmura-t-il.

Il avait cette manière bien à lui de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule, ce don unique de la rendre vivante. Il ôta son blouson. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit. Elle se lova dans ses bras, son corps épousant parfaitement le sien. Sa tête posée contre son torse, contre son cœur. Il caressa ses cheveux, cédant à se seule envie d'être au plus près d'elle. Il avait tellement envie d'être celui qui la protégerait du monde qui l'entoure et la fait souffrir.

Elle savait qu'elle était bien loin de ses résolutions, et que tout cela ne réglait en rien leurs problèmes. Mais voulait oublier, le temps d'une nuit, que cet amour là était interdit.

Ils s'endormirent, plausiblement. Rien ne vint troubler cette parenthèse à la réalité.


	6. Chapter 6

Le ronronnement de la climatisation sortit Alex du sommeil profond auquel il goûtait enfin. Il cligna des yeux puis se délecta quelques instants du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. La tête posée sur son torse, un bras autour de sa taille, Addison dormait paisiblement. Alex ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder comme un trésor. Il aurait voulu se frapper la tête contre le mur pour être sur qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il osait à peine respirer de peur de la réveiller. Les rideaux masquaient timidement le chassé croisé lumineux des voitures des rues de Seattle. Alex avait les yeux grands ouverts. La fatigue lui martelait le crâne, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelle serait sa réaction au réveil. Le repousserait-elle à nouveau ?

Maudit amour… il s'était planté tel une flèche empoisonnée sur son cœur de glace. Et sa carapace avait fondu comme la banquise au soleil. Cet amour avait aspiré son existence. Plus rien n'était désormais concevable sans sa présence à ses cotés. Et pourtant, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucune issue heureuse à cet étrange dédale. La providence le manipulait, cruelle et enivrante, en plaçant sur son chemin cette femme étonnante dont il ne pouvait se défaire. Chaque jour était un plongeon de plus dans un océan d'incertitudes dont il ne pourrait peut être pas se relever.

Au fond de lui, l'éternel refrain de son enfance lui rappelait pourtant que le bonheur n'était pas à sa portée et qu'il avait encore moins la faculté de le procurer. C'est à peine s'il savait ce que c'était. Il avait à peine pu l'effleurer lors de cette nuit magique. Juste avant qu'elle n brise le rêve, juste avant que la réalité le rattrape.

Noyé dans les abysses de ses songes, Alex ne remarquait pas les prunelles azures rivées sur lui. Addie s'était éveillée. Elle avait légèrement levé la tête et observait son jeune interne avec la plus grande attention. L'esprit encore embrumé par les évènements de ces deniers jours, elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait eu raison ou non de l'inviter ainsi dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Cela n'arrangeait rien et ne faisait qu'accroître la torture infligée par ces sentiments contradictoires qui jaillissaient en elle. Un si délectable supplice qui se muait progressivement en un combat de tous les instants.

Sa main était posée sur son ventre. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du l'ôter mais rien n'y faisait, sa main restait désespérément scotchée aux abdominaux d'Alex. Ses yeux dessinaient les traits de son visage, comme si elle avait voulu les graver dans sa mémoire… comme si elle savait qu'ils allaient parler. Et que de cette discussion ne pourrait naître qu'un éloignement palliatif. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? La complexité de ces choses là ne se dissout pas si vite. Ni dans les effluves de la folie d'une nuit passée aux cotés de celui qu'elle désirait tant. Elle hésita à lui parler. Elle voulait savourer un peu plus longtemps de ce moment volé à la raison, de cet instant où il n'appartenait qu'à elle. Avant d'entamer ce ballet macabre qui devenait presque habituel entre eux. Cette chorégraphie de non dits aux airs de déni.

« Bonjour » murmura-t-elle.

Alex abandonna ses pensées et regarda Addison. Elle lui semblait encore plus belle dans la lueur matinale qui emplissait progressivement la pièce.

« Bonjour » sourit-il

Elle se résigna à ôter sa main et se dégagea de son corps.

« Bien dormi ? » poursuivit-elle. Elle ne voulait pas laisser un silence accablant s'installer. Echanger des banalités était un moindre remède.

« Oui…Trop…. » Balbutia-t-il. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait posé sa main sur sa joue qu'il caressait doucement.

Elle tourna la tête. « Alex… je .. te dois des explications… on doit… »

« J'y ai pensé, moi aussi » coupa-t-il « Je sais ce que tu vas dire, je sais combien tout cela est complexe. Je veux que tu saches, je veux que tu … je n'ai pas voulu que cela arrive, je n'ai rien fait pour »

« Je sais… je n'ai pas voulu non plus. Ma vie est un vrai champ de bataille. Je n'avais pas le droit de t'inclure là dedans. Mais tu as été si gentil, si prenant à mon égard que je suis peu à peu… »

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase. Les lèvres d'Alex venaient de se ruer sur les siennes. Il craignait ce qu'elle allait dire, il craignait de ne pas pouvoir faire face, de n'avoir la force de feindre l'indifférence pour ne pas la faire souffrir davantage. Tous ceux qu'il aimait avaient fini par souffrir et il ne voulait pas qu'Addie fasse partie de ces gens là. Mais il fut surpris lorsqu'Addison lui rendit son baiser. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus torride. Elle glissa sa main son sous tee shirt et des frissons ardents lui parcourent le corps. Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes. Sa respiration se faisait haletante. Il la débarrassa de sa nuisette, puis déposa des baisers incendiaires dans son cou, sur ses épaules, sa poitrine. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien et parvenait à peine à respirer tant le désir l'envahissait. Elle se laissa fondre sous les caresses d'Alex et de sa bouche qui nettoyait chaque parcelle de son épiderme. Elle déboutonna son jean et laissa ses envies lui dicter ses actes.

Lorsque leur deux corps s'unirent, Elle l'embrassa passionnément. Il posa ses mains dans les siennes et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Ce geste là était bien plus intense que le reste. C'était plus que l'expression physique d'un simple désir, mais la fusion de leurs deux êtres. Ivres de désir, ils se laissèrent aller à toutes leurs folies, brûlant leur peau l'une contre l'autre au gré de leurs étreintes. Elle ne pensait plus qu'au bonheur de s'abreuver de ses baiser, il ne pensait plus qu'au goût sucré de sa peau sur ses lèvres.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre à bout de force, de désir.

Quelques heures plus tard, Addison ouvrit les yeux péniblement au son de son téléphone. 9h00. Merde. Elle était en retard. Il lui fallait une ruse pour le justifier face à Richard. Et puis qu'importe ce moment en valait bien la peine. Elle trouverait plus tard. Elle craignait de réveiller Alex si elle décrochait. Que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi avait il réagit ainsi ? Addison avait aussitôt repris l'autoroute des nombreuses interrogations qui circulaient dans son esprit. Le doute, le remord l'envahissaient à nouveau. Comment quelque chose d'aussi bon pouvait être aussi mauvais pour elle, pour lui ? Pourquoi la prohibition était elle aussi exquise ?

Elle devait se dégager de ses bras, mais elle ne pouvait résister à l'envie de rester quelques secondes de plus contre son corps, de sentir l'odeur de sa peau, son souffle chaud sur son visage. Si le paradis existait, il ressemblait certainement à cet instant là. C'était au delà du bonheur charnel, au-delà de la simple pulsion sexuelle. Et cette perspective l'effrayait plus que tout. Elle ne pouvait concéder la moindre importance aux sentiments que tout cela générait. Chaque seconde noyait un peu plus ses émotions dans un flot d'interrogations.

Elle savait qu'Alex était en retard et qu'elle se devait de le réveiller. Cependant, que faire ? Céder à l'envie lancinante de déposer un baiser dans son cou, lui parler ? Elle fut sauvée du dilemme par le biper d'Alex qui sonna soudainement. Alex écarquilla les yeux. Il regarda Addie, puis se pencha vers son biper.

« Bailey ! Merde ! Quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda-t-il

« 9h.. »

« Oh meeeeeeeeerde » râla-t-il en se levant, un drap enroulé autour de la taille. « Il va falloir que je trouve une excuse, et une bonne… »

« Moi aussi » répondit-elle. Elle ne put réprimer un éclat de rire. C'était nerveux, elle se sentait telle une adolescente complotant contre ses parents.

« Qu-y a-t-il ? »

« Rien, c'est juste… nous sommes comme des enfants, c'est presque ridicule de devoir trouver des excuses. Que cherches-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle à Alex qui inspectait le sol jonché de vêtements et autres coussins qui encombraient auparavant le lit.

« Mon caleçon » bredouilla-t-il, presque gêné.

Addison extirpa le précieux objet des draps entortillés. « Trouvé » dit-elle les yeux brillants, le sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Alex aurait voulu se jeter sur elle et lui faire l'amour à en mourir. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait la laisser partir pour ne pas la faire souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas la rendre heureuse, quoiqu'elle attende de cette relation.

« Je peux le récupérer ? » demanda-t-il d'un air détaché.

Surprise et déçue, Addison lui jeta l'objet et se leva, enveloppée dans une couverture. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Au moment où elle passa devant lui, il agrippa son bras. Elle voulu échapper à son emprise, mais il la retint de plus belle. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Addison céda.

« Ecoute, Alex, il m'est arrivé beaucoup de choses récemment. Je sais que tout cela semble compliqué… Toi, moi… Tout est contre l'éthique et j'ai bien assez critiqué Derek qui s'est amouraché d'une interne mais… »

« C'est pour ça qu'on ferait mieux de s'en tenir là, il y a notre carrière… ». Cette phrase empestait le mensonge. Les yeux d'Alex le trahissaient. Néanmoins, Addison ne savait s'il était sérieux ou non, même si, d'un certain point de vue, cette sentence résolvait la plupart de ses problèmes.

« Alors c'est tout ce que tu attendais ? Pouvoir te glisser entre mes draps ? » Explosa-t-elle. « Bravo, c'est réussi, maintenant tu peux prendre tes affaires et déguerpir. Je ne veux plus te voir… »

« Addison, attends, tu ne comprends pas… »

« Dehors. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, maintenant sors d'ici… allez, dehors ! Dehors ! DEHORS » hurlait–elle dans un torrent de larmes.

Alex comprit que ce n'était pas le moment approprié pour entamer une explication. Il s'habilla rapidement et détalla.

Addison claqua la porte derrière lui et s'agenouilla, versant les larmes de la déception. Certes, cela dissipait ses problèmes, mais elle se sentait ridicule d'avoir cru qu'Alex était aussi torturé qu'elle par ses sentiments. Et surtout comment avait-il pu lui mentir autant de fois ? Il lui avait délibérément fais croire qu'elle avait de l'importance pour lui. Quelle gigantesque farce ! Les murs de la chambre d'hôtels devenaient oppressants, elle se recroquevilla sur le lit et sanglota sur l'oreiller. L'oreiller qui portait encore son odeur, ce parfum grisant par lequel elle s'était laisser duper.

Alex arriva à l'hôpital. Encore un retard de plus. Cette fois-ci Bailey allait sûrement l'expédier sur Mars, lui ordonner de faire des sutures aux Aliens pour l'éternité. Il fut surpris par l'air compatissant qu'elle affichait quand il arriva au poste des infirmières.

« Docteur Bailey, je sais que je suis en retard mais euh…. »

« Plus tard, Karev. Il y a eu un problème ce matin. La fille de votre Jane Doe a été emmenée au bloc il y a une demie heure. Elle n'a malheureusement pas survécu à l'intervention. »

La nouvelle flagella Alex sur le sol de l'hôpital. Les remords lui grignotèrent rapidement le cœur. « Ava…enfin la mère, …est-elle au courant ? »

« Oui, elle a demandé à te voir »

Sans attendre la permission de sa supérieure, Alex se pressa dans les couloirs vers la chambre d'Ava. Les yeux rougis par les larmes, elle gisait, blême, sur son lit d'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle aperçu Alex qui entrait dans la chambre, ses yeux se remplirent de fureur.

« Tu m'avais promis » lança-t-elle « Tu m'avais promis et tu l'a laissée mourir »

« Je suis désolé » plaida-t-il timidement. « Je n'ai pas voulu… »

« Tu l'as laissée mourir ! Tu n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé ! J'avais confiance en toi, Alex, j'avais confiance et tu m'as trahie ! » S'égosillait-elle. Il ne trouva pas la moindre excuse digne d'être évoquée. Il savait qu'il avait failli à sa promesse. Il savait qu'il avait privilégié Addison au détriment de cette petite fille. Et tout cela confortait cette impression abjecte : il ne pouvait offrir qu'un bonheur avarié à ceux auxquels il tenait.

« Laisse moi » reprit froidement Ava, un peu plus tempérée. « J'ai besoin d'être seule. Et je ne veux plus de toi auprès de moi. Je préfère la solitude à ta compagnie, au moins, je sais à quoi m'en tenir »

Alex obtempéra. Il rejoignit Bailey en espérant être assigné à n'importe quel service en dehors de l'obstétrique et d'Addison. Lui faire la gueule aujourd'hui semblait bien au-delà de ses forces. Pour une fois la chance était ave lui, Bailey avait retrouvé sa férocité habituelle et le consigna dans une salle, avec pour seule mission la relecture et le remplissage de dizaines de dossiers. Au moins la tâche ne serait pas trop harassante, et lui permettait de passer un peu de temps en tête à tête avec lui-même.

A peine arrivée, Addison s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, un café à la main et s'apprêtait à se rendre dans l'antre de Richard afin de justifier son retard. Elle croisa Mark.

« Content de te revoir parmi nous. Comment c'était LA ? »

« Surprenant. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle. « Ecoute… Addie, je sais que tu m'en veux et que je n'ai pas été réglo mais je voudrais… Pourrait-on prendre un verre et discuter ? »

« Euh… je... je ne sais pas, ça ne me semble pas une très bonne idée. Mais on en reparle plus tard, ok ? Je suis très pressée, là ».

Une jolie pirouette et elle avait échappé à une interminable discussion avec Mark. Elle reprit son chemin et pénétra dans le bureau de Richard. Elle justifia habilement son retard, fière de sa parade, mais déchanta rapidement lorsque Richard lui annonça qu'elle avait été bipée pour s'occuper d'Elizabeth et que le Docteur Reynolds n'avait pu sauver la fillette.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Addison. Tu n'aurais peut être pas pu faire mieux. C'est déjà un miracle que la petite ait tenu jusque là. »

« Oui… sûrement » murmura Addison, le visage fermé. Elle pensa aussitôt à Alex, non plus à l'infâme crétin qui lui avait piétiné le cœur ce matin, mais à celui qui avait toujours su être là pour elle quand elle en avait besoin.

« Que t'arrive-t-il en ce moment, Addie ? » questionna Richard. « Tu sais que quelque soient tes ennuis tu peux m'en parler. Je suis là »

Addie n'envisageait même pas de lui dire qu'elle avait succombé aux charme de son interne, qu'il embrasait son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait dans les couloirs. Que cette histoire la rendait folle, que le temps glissait sur sa vie sans qu'elle ne puisse trouver le bonheur, que la couleur de son existence ternissait de jour en jour. S'il devait lui rester un seul objectif, c'était bel et bien celui de diriger cet hôpital. Elle devait se montrer forte et digne de ce titre.

Elle esquissa alors un sourire, et quitta la pièce, non sans assurer au préalable à Richard que tout allait bien.

Ava demeurant sa patiente, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que celui de se rendre dans sa chambre en espérant qu'Alex n'y soit pas. Bizarrement, elle ne fut pas soulagée en constatant que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle s'empara du dossier d'Ava qui scrutait vaguement le plafonnier de la chambre.

« Je suis navrée. Le docteur Reynolds est un excellent chirurgien. Je suis sure qu'il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour… »

« Elle n'aura jamais rien connu d'autre que cet hôpital. Elle n'aura jamais connu son père. Elle n'aura jamais eu de nom de famille. »

« Ava, vous êtes forte, en bonne santé. Je suis sure que vous pourrez avoir d'autres enfants prochainement. Bien sur, aucun ne remplacera Elizabeth dans votre cœur, mais cette petite fille continuera de vivre dans votre cœur… »

« Elle aurait pu vivre. Elle aurait dû vivre… Elle était tout ce que j'avais et IL n'était pas là pour prendre soin d'elle alors que je ne pouvais pas… »

Addison réalisa soudain ce qu'Ava reprochait à Alex. Elle sentit la culpabilité s'emparer d'elle et lui ronger le corps. Elle avait détourné Alex de ses engagements, elle lui avait laissé ce mot l'invitant à venir la rejoindre. Elle remarqua la rage qui brûlait dans les yeux de la jeune femme et imagina la déception et la souffrance qu'elle devait endurer. Elle s'approcha du lit.

« C'est ma faute. » lâcha-t-elle. Sa gorge se faisait sèche. « C'est moi qui ait… retenu le Docteur Karev »

Les yeux d'Ava mitraillèrent la chirurgienne. Mais Addison poursuivit : « Je suis navrée, mais le Docteur Karev n'y est pour rien. Il a fait preuve de beaucoup de patience et a veillé au chevet d'Elizabeth pendant de nombreux jours .Il n'est vraiment pas à blâmer. Et malheureusement, même s'il avait été là, il n'aurait rien pu faire de plus. Son état était trop instable, nous n'aurions pas pu la sauver. Je suis sincèrement navrée. »

Ava sentait les larmes poindre dans ses yeux. Incapable de faire face et ne sachant comment surmonter le chagrin qui la frappait, elle ordonna à Addison de quitter la pièce en ajoutant, amère : « j'espère au moins que c'était bien… »

Alex croulait sous les dossiers en tout genre. Il en venait presque à regretter de ne pas avoir été en Neonat aujourd'hui. Il décida de s'octroyer une pause et se dirigea vers la cafeteria. Il y retrouva Meredith qui déjeunait, seule.

« Je peux ? » demanda Alex en désignant des yeux la chaise vide à coté d'elle.

« Bien sur. » répondit Meredith. « Dure journée ? »

« Plutôt oui… et j'ai encore 10 heures de garde » soupira-t-il.

« Au fait j'ai appris pour l'enfant de l'inconnue… je suis navrée. Ce doit être dur pour elle, elle qui a déjà tant souffert… Mais tu n'y es pour rien. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tout le monde semble penser » marmonna-t-il en observant avec dégoût la sauce qui stagnait dans son assiette.

« Heureusement que tu as une alliée de choix pour plaider en ta faveur »

« Quoi ? » remarqua Alex en relevant la tête.

« Addison. Olivia m'a dit qu'elle l'avait surprise entrain de dire à ta patiente que ce n'était pas ta faute…. Donc tu as une alliée de choix » exposa Meredith, non sans arborer un petit sourire suggestif aux coins des lèvres.

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu insinues… tu m'excuseras, mais je dois y aller ». Il n'avait quasi pas touché à son plat. L'appétit demeurait aux abonnés absent depuis quelques jours. Et il ne savait comment réagir face à cette information. Remercier ou pas Addison. Apres la façon dont il l'avait traité ce matin. Apres tout ce qui c'était passé et les revers quasi sanglants qu'ils s'infligeaient mutuellement. Il pouvait continuer à errer sur le chemin de l'ignorance et feindre ne rien savoir. Cela lui évitait toute confrontation avec sa titulaire préférée. Ils avaient chuté bien bas. Quelques semaines auparavant il aurait tué pour quelques secondes en sa compagnie et il se contraignait désormais à mettre un maximum de distance entre eux.

Il se rendit en salle de suture ou il était consigné pour la journée. Au détour d'un couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec Addie. Elle aurait voulu le gifler. Il aurait voulu l'enlacer. Mais aucun d'eux ne pu faire le moindre geste, prononcer le moindre mot. Le regard qu'elle lui jeta l'électrifia. Il fut cloué sur le sol. Elle voulu faire demi tour mais manqua de vaciller lorsqu'elle entendit :

« J'ai menti. Je ne peux pas. Je n'existe pas sans toi »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle ne savait à quel jeu il s'adonnait mais céda à l'envie d'en savoir plus. Elle l'entraîna dans une chambre, ferma la porte et lui lança

« Tu ne peux pas quoi ? »

« Faire comme si ça n'existait pas. Faire comme si tu n'étais pas là. Faire comme si je n'étais pas heureux de te voir... Faire comme si tu n'avais été qu'une fille comme les autres que je me serais envoyé »

Addison resta muette et se sentait proche de l'asphyxie. Entendait-elle bien ?

« Je ne peux pas te laisser croire que ce n'était rien pour moi. Cette nuit était certainement le plus beau cadeau que la vie m'a offert. »

« Alex je ne comprends pas… pourquoi avoir menti ? »

« Pourquoi m'avoir rejeté ? » reprit-il « Apres cette nuit chez moi, après le baiser dans les vestiaires, pourquoi m'avoir rejeté ? »

« Alex je t'ai dit, je savais que cette relation nous causerais du tord, et je ne voulais pas compliquer ta vie, je ne savais pas bien ce que je ressentais… »

« Et maintenant ? » laissa-t-il échapper

« Maintenant… C'est toujours de la folie pure. Ca perturberait tout autant nos vies professionnelles que notre vie privée, mais il y a des choses…. Des émotions que je ne peux ignorer. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de prétendre ressentir la même chose, je peux comprendre… »

« Je suis sincère » dit il en faisant quelques pas vers elle. Il se tint à coté d'elle ; son corps presque collé au sien et s'approcha davantage pour lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille « Je pense sincèrement ce que je viens de te dire. Je tiens à toi. Plus que tu ne le penses. Plus que les mots me permettent de l'exprimer. »

Elle sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou. Un frisson lui traversa le corps. Elle voulu répondre mais il poursuivit « Je ne peux pas, Addison, je ne peux pas être celui que tu mérites. Je ne veux pas nier mes sentiments mais… »

Elle fit un pas en arrière : « mais si tu as des sentiments, comment peux-tu prétendre ne pas pouvoir me rendre heureuse. Pourquoi agir ainsi ? C'est une vengeance, parce que je t'ai blessée en te disant que c'était impossible »

« Je ne peux pas, Addison, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas, c'est tout. Tu mérites mieux, tu mérites autre chose. »

« Et c'est tout, tu ne daignes pas me fournir davantage d'explications ? ». Un étrange cocktail de tristesse et de colère la submergeait. « Je dois te sembler ridicule… je t'ai rejeté, et maintenant que je voudrais envisager plus, c'est toi qui me repousse. Quelle ironie infantile. Je dois vraiment ressembler à une adolescente. »

Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, elle fit quelques pas en arrière et se retrouva dos au mur. L'atmosphère devint à nouveau plus écrasante, son rythme cardiaque atteignit son paroxysme. Alex était à quelques centimètres d'elle, et elle ne savait plus si elle devait lui en vouloir ou l'aimer encore plus.

« Ce qui s'est passé… n'était pas anodin » souffla-t-il « Je tiens à toi et je ne supporterais pas de te voir souffrir. C'est pour ça que je me dois de te laisser. Merci pour ce que tu as fait, avec Ava »

« Comment as-tu… » S'étonna-t-elle. « ….qu'importe. Je ne veux pas que tu renonces à l'obstétrique à cause d'Elizabeth… ni de moi »

« Merci » répéta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Ce baiser était plus sensuel que tout ceux qu'ils avaient partagés. Il recelait tellement plus.

« Alex, tu ne peux pas… on ne peux pas… On ne peut pas convenir d'ignorer nos envies et se permettre ce genre de choses, je ne peux pas… » Elle éleva la voix. « Je ne peux pas être près de toi et faire comme si je n'éprouvais rien, tu ne peux pas m'embrasser comme ça et me dire de faire comme si de rien n'était »

« Tu l'as fait auparavant » ironisa-t-il avant de se raviser « On va prendre quelques distances, nos conversations se limiteront à nos patients. »

« … c'est mieux ainsi »

Il lui offrit un léger sourire puis disparu. Il retourna à ses dossiers non sans se remémorer ce qui venait de se produire. Par deux fois il du se contenir pour ne pas courir en direction opposée et aller s'excuser auprès d'Addison. Mais il avait été sincère. Il ne pouvait se permettre de lui faire du mal, et il ne serait jamais ce qu'elle mérite. Il venait de se condamner lui-même au bagne, il était enchaîné à ce maudit passé qui déteignait sur son futur.

Addie sortit de la chambre et se précipita dans les toilettes. Elle essuya les quelques larmes qui glissaient le long de sa joue. Le monde n'avait pas de place pour cet amour là. Quelle folie s'était emparée d'elle ? Jamais elle n'aurait du concevoir qu'ils puissent passer outre les conventions. La chute n'en était que plus douloureuse, le verdict plus rude. La peur la gagnait petit à petit. Peur ne pouvoir oublier. Peur de devoir continuer à errer avec cet amour insatisfait. Peur de ne pas être la même dans les yeux d'un autre. D'avoir à jamais condamné l'ivresse de ses sentiments dans le cœur d'Alex Karev. Ses sentiments qu'elle pensait hybrides était en fait bien plus profonds qu'elle n'avait voulu l'avouer. Et la tristesse grandissait à mesure qu'elle retrouvait ses esprits. Cette séparation était pire qu'une rupture et elle allait devoir faire face et gérer au quotidien sa présence à se cotés, sans succomber à ses désirs et à l'envie croissante de se réfugier dans ses bras. Une fois encore, elle était seule. Une fois encore elle s'était fourvoyée sur un chemin tortueux qu'elle n'était parvenue à traverser. Une fois encore, ses sentiments avaient pris le pas sur sa carrière et sur sa vie et son cœur avait choisi le mauvais homme. Elle décida de mettre son cœur en panne, de cesser de s'y fier et de se consacrer uniquement au travail. Pour oublier. Pour l'oublier.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent. Cruelle pénitence. Alex avait beau s'employer à préserver leur infect petit arrangement, le doute subsistait. Le désir aussi. Restait l'absence, irascible et obstinée. Le gouffre creusé par le manque de celle qu'il aime à ses cotés. Il était menotté à ses résolutions et ne pouvait réviser son jugement. Il avait conscience du crime commit. Il savait à quel point il l'avait fait souffrir, à quel point la torture était mutuelle lorsqu'ils opéraient ensemble. Barbarie sentimentale. Le coeur n'est qu'un organe douteux conçu pour la souffrance. Tout en témoignait. Seule Christina semblait échapper aux errances de l'amour et semblait promise au bonheur. Cette pensée l'écorchait, mais, il enviait Christina en quelque sorte. Elle alliait vie professionnelle et vie sentimentale, et était sur le point de se marier. Lui se demandait comment faire pour avoir ses prochains examens et n'avait pas le droit de côtoyer celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir se libérer des carcans de la tristesse, revenir en arrière et redevenir le coureur insouciant qu'il était avant. Avant Addison. Avant de perdre la raison.

Certes, il profitait de la moindre intervention pour partager un peu de temps avec elle, mais s'appliquait à maintenir une certaine distance, un certain détachement. Mais il lui arrivait de faiblir et parfois son regard accrochait le sien. Il parvenait ainsi à capter suffisamment d'énergie pour se sentir bien pendant le reste de la journée. Mais dès le lendemain, le supplice recommençait, les carences se faisaient sentir.

Izzie avait été affectée au service d'Addison aujourd'hui. Alex savait donc pertinemment qu'il ne bénéficierait d'aucun moment avec sa titulaire. Cette journée débutait comme un cauchemar. Alex était de corvée aux urgences. Encore des milliers de cas probablement inintéressants à traiter. Un homme se présenta à lui. Il avait reconnu l'avis de recherche et pensait qu'Ava était sa femme. Finalement la chance tournait peut être enfin.

Alex accompagna l'homme auprès de sa supposée femme. Apres quelques efforts pour reconnaître la nouvelle apparence de son épouse, celui-ci identifia immédiatement Ava comme celle qu'il avait toujours aimée. Cependant, celle-ci se ne trouvait pas la moindre miette d'un souvenir. Tandis que l'homme se rendit eu bureau des infirmières pour remplir les papiers de sortie, Alex tenta de rassurer la jeune femme.

« Il est mon mari, je ne me souviens même pas de lui, je n'éprouve rien pour lui, et j'ai perdu notre petite fille. Que vais-je devenir ? »

« Dis-toi que c'est l'opportunité de tout recommencer. Et d'être avec quelqu'un que tu aimes »

« Mais si cet amour n'en valait pas la peine, je devrais peut être rester ici le temps de retrouver ma mémoire… »

« Tous les amours valent la peine… » Coupa Alex

« Et tu sais de quoi tu parles » renchérit Ava. « Que s'est-il passé avec la rouquine ? Je ne vous vois plus ensemble…Pourquoi ne le lui dis-tu simplement pas ce que tu ressens ? »

« Déjà fait »

« Et ? »

« Et rien, c'est impossible entre elle et moi… c'est tout. Ce n'est pas grave »

« Vu ta tête, c'est évident que ça ne l'est pas » ricana-t-elle « Tu sembles tout juste à deux doigts de te foutre en l'air, c'est vrai, ça pourrait être pire »

« Ca passera, je ne peux rien y faire de toute façon »

« Alors certains amours ne valent pas la peine ? »

Cette réflexion laissa Alex sans voix. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un sur terre qui en valait la peine, c'était Addison.

De son coté, Addison ne vivait pas beaucoup mieux cette situation. Il était si loin d'elle et en même temps si proche. Elle ne comptait plus les subterfuges dont elle avait usé pour éviter qu'il soit assigné à son service. Elle savait que cette solution était la plus raisonnable, celle à laquelle elle tentait de se résoudre depuis des mois. Mais rien ne lui semblait plus pénible. Des larmes acérées saignaient son cœur. Le temps n'apaisait rien, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de côtoyer quotidiennement, son ex mari, son ex amant ainsi que l'homme qu'elle désirait.

Elle se battait avec une césarienne difficile et un nourrisson qui avait des difficultés respiratoires. Stevens l'assistait. Elle tentait avec elle de stopper l'hémorragie de sa patiente. Mais le nouveau né montrait des signes de faiblesses. Instinctivement, Addison demanda à une infirmière de biper Alex Karev.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte de la salle d'op, le cœur d'Addison s'emballa. Elle ne quitta pas des yeux son interne tandis qu'elle lui donnait les directives à prendre pour le bébé. Izzie regarda d'un air stupéfait la façon dont la chirurgienne captivait l'attention du jeune homme. Addison reprit ensuite les rênes de son intervention et sauva la jeune femme tandis qu'Alex rencontrait bien plus de difficultés avec le nourrisson. Celui-ci fit un arrêt cardiaque. Malgré tous ses efforts, Alex, relayé ensuite par Addison et Izzie, ne put sauver l'enfant. Il quitta précipitamment la salle, visiblement irrité par ce qui venait de se produire. Izzie s'étonna de voir son ami aussi affecté par la perte d'un prématuré. Ce n'était pas anodin, mais malheureusement pas exceptionnel non plus pour un nourrisson de cet age là.

Addison finissait sa garde. Elle se rendit aux vestiaires mais aperçu Alex, stoïque, devant la porte de la réa néonat. Elle s'approcha de lui

« Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir » chuchota-t-elle. « Cette petite fille semblait condamnée. Et elle n'est pas Elizabeth. »

Alex tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans celui d'Addie. Comment avait-elle deviné ? Ce n'était ni agaçant, ni déroutant, c'était juste agréable de se sentir compris. Sans prononcer un mot, sans lui adresser un regard, elle avait compris. Elle lisait ses pensées, il buvait ses paroles. Et n'aurait voulu se nourrir que de ses baisers, il sentait l'envie grandissante de la serrer dans ses bras, de respirer son parfum, de sentir son shampoing tout en caressant ses cheveux. Il ne l'avait jamais autant aimé que dans ce moment là. Un sourire irradiait son visage, ses yeux menthe à l'eau traduisaient toute sa force et sa tendresse.

« Merci » murmura-t-il simplement.

Elle acquiesça, tendit sa main en sa direction avant de retenir son geste. Il regarda sa main et du se contenter de son sourire. Elle le laissa en proie à ses doutes, la situation devenant vraiment gênante pour eux deux.

Cet arrangement lui poignardait le cœur. Une lacération constante dans sa vie constellée d'innombrables errements. Elle avait beau focaliser son esprit sur sa carrière et ses desseins professionnels, la seule présence d'Alex suffisait à noyer ses résolutions.

Elle passa les portes de l'hôpital. Le ciel de Seattle s'assombrissait. La pluie ne tarderait pas à nettoyer les rues de la ville. Un vent glacial lui fouetta le visage. Addison boutonna son manteau. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Si j'avais l'idée saugrenue et totalement indécente de t'inviter à boire un verre, accepterais-tu ? » questionna Mark

« Tout dépend… cette idée est elle une subtile ruse pour me saouler et t'inviter dans mon lit ?»

« Tout à fait » sourit Mark.

« Alors bien sur, juste pour le plaisir de te donner tord » répliqua-t-elle.

Mark lui offrit son bras et ils se dirigèrent en direction du bar de Joe.

« Monde de merde » bougonna Alex en claquant la porte de son casier

« Evil Spawn a des ennuis ? » plaisanta Christina. Mais Alex ne releva pas. Il était bien trop englué dans ses pensées, bien trop occupé à pester contre cette situation qui le broyait, littéralement. Perverse et inflexible existence. Il n'aspirait plus à rien. Il voulait juste que tout ça s'arrête, que la douleur s'estompe et qu'il puisse retrouver un peu de sérénité. Se concentrer sur ses examens, sur sa vie à l'hôpital. Exiler Addison au rayon des souvenirs.

« On va chez Joe vider quelques shots de Téquila avant d'entamer demain notre programme de révisions. Tu viens avec nous ? » Proposa Meredith

Les vertus euphorisantes de l'alcool semblaient un remède approprié au mal qui le rongeait. Alex accepta l'invitation. Quelques vapeurs éthyliques ne pourraient de toute façon pas lui faire de mal, et le souvenir d'Addison deviendrait peut être un peu flou.

Le bar était truffé de personnel hospitalier en tout genre. La sono crachait un vieux rock des années 80. La bière coulait à flots et des infirmières enivrées dansaient dans un coin de la pièce. L'une d'entre elle fêtait son départ et avait convié une bonne partie de l'hôpital à sa petite sauterie. Meredith, Izzie, George et Christina se frayèrent un chemin dans le brouillard assourdissant. Alex remarqua immédiatement la chevelure rousse d'Addison, attablée, avec… Mark. Il inspira profondément et serra le poing. Il aurait volontiers fait comprendre à Mark que sa chance était passée. Izzie l'interpella :

« Alex, tu fais quoi ? »

Il regarda son amie et la rejoint. Ils s'assirent au comptoir et Alex orienta son tabouret de sorte qu'il puisse conserver un œil sur les deux anciens amants. Il observait Mark, le sourire carnassier et le charme poli multiplier les gestes tendres à l'égard d'Addison. Des pensées meurtrières traversaient son esprit. Il aurait voulu se ruer sur lui et quitter le bar avec Addie. Quel con. Comment avait-il pu lui proposer cet arrangement stupide ?

« Alex, tu es avec nous ? » lança Izzie.

« Je, euh… je dois y aller, y a un truc que j'ai oublié de faire… à l'hôpital » Il posa un billet sur le comptoir et s'éclipsa.

En arrivant sur le parking de l'hôpital pour y récupérer sa voiture, il croisa Ava qui quittait l'établissement, escortée par son époux. Elle demanda à celui-ci d'aller chercher la voiture et s'avança vers Alex.

« C'est le grand départ » dit-il dans un sourire.

« Oui… tu avais raison, tous les amours en valent la peine. Je dois essayer. »

Alex acquiesça.

« Alex » reprit-elle « tous les amours en valent la peine… tu en vaux la peine. Ne la laisse pas s'échapper »

« Je ne suis pas fait pour elle » grommela-t-il.

« Alex, quelque soit la raison pour la quelle tu t'es mis ça en tête, tu te plantes… tu dois tout de suite arrêter d'être aussi négatif. Elle est venue me dire au revoir cet après midi, et tu sais quoi ?... c'est l'effet miroir, elle avait le même air triste et perdu que celui que tu arbores en ce moment et dans lequel tu sembles te complaire ! »

« Ava, tu te trompes »

Elle s'approcha de lui, le prit dans ses bras et lui dit : « Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Alex Karev, je t'interdis de penser le contraire… pour Elizabeth… je sais que tu n'y es pour rien… et le docteur Montgomery semble vraiment tenir à toi, alors ne gâche pas tout sous de faux prétextes, pour une fois, ravale ton orgueil… »

Alex lui sourit « je te souhaites bonne chance Av… »

« Rebecca » sourit-elle

« Rebecca »

Elle monta dans la voiture tandis qu'Alex se dirigea vers la sienne. Il démarra et roula sans savoir vraiment ou il allait. Les néons fluorescents flashaient sa vielle Ford tandis qu'il arpentait les rues de Seattle. Le vieux film de son enfance passait en boucle dans son esprit. Les pleurs de sa mère, les coups de son père et ses paroles acides… L'écho des bris de verres et des éclats de voix…Et la baignoire ensanglantée dans laquelle il avait retrouvé sa mère, un soir d'Août. Tout cela lui bouffait encore la vie. C'était comme si ces souvenirs pourrissaient à l'intérieur de lui, sans que rien ne puisse les épurer.

La pluie tomba sur la ville et dilua rapidement ses artères des citadins qui grouillaient auparavant. Les essuie-glaces dansaient au rythme des trombes d'eau qui s'abattaient désormais dans les rues. Alex continuait sa virée nocturne, laissant une heure défiler. Il se gara finalement. Devant Son hôtel. Il ouvrit sa portière, traversa un mur d'eau puis pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'hôtel. Il se faufila parmi les clients et prit le premier ascenseur qui se présenta à lui. Ses mains étaient moites, son pouls rapide. Il s'empressa de frapper à la porte de la chambre 2214 tandis qu'il brûlait d'impatience.

Il essuya les quelques gouttes de pluies qui roulaient encore sur son visage. Ses mains tremblaient et pourtant il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être aussi sur de quelque chose de toute sa vie. Addison ouvrit la porte et ne pu masquer sa surprise. Alex balaya son orgueil et se lança :

« Je suis un abruti, Addison. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, je sens que tu as déjà suffisamment souffert dans ta vie et je pensais pouvoir tenir ainsi mais… Cet arrangement craint. Il craint sur toute la ligne. Je ne suis pas assez doué pour ce jeu là. Je suis celui que tu mérites Addison. Je sais, je sais, j'aurais du te le dire avant… mais je suis un imbécile. Un imbécile qui t'aime… » A bout de souffle, il marqua une pause dans son monologue.

Juste le temps pour Addison de lui dire, les yeux perlés de larmes :

« Alex… c'est trop tard… moi aussi je dois te parler »


	7. Chapter 7

Le regard que lui adressait Addison le pulvérisa. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne s'en extirpa. Une petite voix lui ordonnait de se détourner et de fuir dans la direction opposée. Mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas les prunelles azures qui scannaient son visage. Il n'avait plus la force de dégainer la moindre petite tirade, le regard qui le mitraillait avait désarmé un bataillon d'espoirs. Les microsecondes qui s'écoulèrent semblaient infinies. Il blêmissait à mesure que le malaise s'intensifiait. Ses doigts tremblotants tapotaient nerveusement le long de son jean. Mais aucun son ne daignait toujours sauver son cœur de cette étrange guerre froide.

Le couloir dans lequel il restait stupidement planté semblait se rétrécir sous la pression du silence meurtrier qui l'empalait peu à peu. Le somptueux papier peint ternissait à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Pire, le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Le vertige de son agonie lui faisait perdre la tête, les murs se déformaient, tout devenait flou. Sauf elle. Son regard ancré dans le sien. Un océan dans lequel Alex était naufragé, malgré lui.

Addison semblait plongée elle aussi dans cet interminable cauchemar, son cœur en guise d'enclume. Et se demandait tant bien que mal si ce qu'elle avait entendu était vrai. Ces mots aigres doux bourdonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Cruelle ironie du sort. Sadisme invétéré de l'existence. Une déclaration en guise d'ultime morsure, une blessure de plus à ranger au rayon souvenirs de Seattle. Elle lui en voulait presque d'être venu et d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Ses résolutions étaient une nouvelle fois contrariées. Elle aurait voulu céder à la douce envie de le serrer dans ses bras, mais tant de sentiments contradictoires convergeaient en elle qu'elle fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Le douloureux malaise qui planait au dessus d'eux la paralysait.

« Addison ? »

Une voix émana du fond de la chambre. Alex émergea de la curieuse téthargie dans laquelle il était figé. Le timbre de cette voix lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, mais il ne savait plus vraiment sur quelle planète il se trouvait. Agrippée à la poignée, Addison maintenait fermement la porte, presque close, derrière elle. Seul un filet de lumière s'échappait de la chambre.

« Addison ? Tout va bien ? » Insista la voix masculine qui provenait de la chambre. De sa chambre. Le sang d'Alex bouillait… il avait fait tout ce chemin, le coeur en bandoulière, pour quoi ? Découvrir qu'un autre siégeait déjà dans son lit. Qu'il n'avait été que le pantin d'une triste farce ? Cette infâme torture n'était donc pas finie, il fallait par-dessus le marché qu'elle soit teinté de honte. Il avait vaincu ses peurs pour rien.

Les regrets commencèrent à poindre. Le sadisme avec lequel cette situation se jouait de lui devenait insupportable. Tant d'efforts pour que cet amour se retrouve ainsi souillé dans la fange d'une ultime désillusion.

Addison sursauta. Elle reprit ses esprits tandis que ses yeux sondaient toujours le regard d'Alex. Elle comprit bien vite le scénario qui défilait dans son esprit. Elle devait vite reprendre les choses en main avant qu'il ne s'imagine davantage.

Elle se tourna vers la porte et lança un « Tout va bien » aussi enjoué qu'un chant funèbre avant de poursuivre, pivotant vers Alex : « Ecoute, je dois te dire, quelque chose dans ma vie va changer... »

Elle fut interrompue par Derek qui, intrigué par le silence, vint s'enquérir de la situation.

« Karev ?... » S'étonna-t-il. « Bonsoir… vous… »

Addison sentit son cœur s'emballer, des frissons cinglèrent son épine dorsale. « Rentre, Derek, je dois parler quelques instants à A… au docteur Karev » Elle inspira profondément, faisant face à Alex « Je dois te parler… »

Alex coupa court « Laisse tomber, les choses ont changé, ou appelle ça comme tu veux, mais j'ai compris… » Il fit demi tour se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'ascenseur. Il enfonça le bouton et senti une main se poser sur son épaule

« Alex, attends, laisse moi t'expliquer » supplia t telle. « Ca n'a rien à voir avec Derek, je t'en prie écoute moi.. »

Le carillon de l'ascenseur retentit, les portes s'ouvrirent. Alex s'y engouffra. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder. La déception et la rage le submergeaient. Il ne parvenait plus à penser, les émotions qui giclaient en lui étaient trop neuves et trop intenses pour être maîtrisées. Elle pénétra dans l'ascenseur derrière lui. Il percevait les sanglots qu'elle ne pouvait dissimuler.

« Alex, ne t'en va pas, écoute moi… je.. je.. » Elle peinait à respirer. La peur l'asphyxiait, les larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues.

Mais Alex ne sourcilla pas. Toute la frustration accumulée lui broyait le cœur et son épaisse carapace se formait à nouveau. Il voulu se dégager de son emprise mais la main d'Addison resta fermement accrochée à son épaule. Il se retourna et lui vomit ces quelques mots : « Tu peux bien te taper tout Seattle, je m'en fous… c'est plus mon problème, en fait ça ne l'a jamais été… »

Ce jeu du chat et de la souris le rendait fou. Cette relation n'avait été qu'aliénation. Ils avaient passé plus de temps à se faire du mal qu'à jouir du bonheur de leurs sentiments. Il se sentait stupide d'avoir plié face à la force obscure qui l'animait, de ne pas avoir banni ces sentiments de son cœur, lui qui ne savait pas dire je t'aime. Exécrable verbe dont il n'avait jamais su user… dont il n'avait jamais pu profiter. Addison le regardait avec effroi, elle ne pouvait supporter la violence des mots qu'il avait craché sans détours. Il venait de torpiller les dernières miettes de courage qu'il lui restait. Il la poussa à l'extérieur de l'ascenseur, les portes se fermèrent et Addie s'agenouilla sur le tapis persan du couloir de l'hôtel.

Alerté par ses pleurs, Derek sortit de la chambre, accouru auprès d'elle et l'aida à se relever. Elle ne se sentait plus capable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, chaque geste relevait d'un effort surhumain. Elle tremblait et ne parvenait à se contenir. Pourtant, Derek était bien la dernière personne qu'elle aurait choisi comme témoin de ses frasques. Toute cette histoire baignait dans le formol de la médiocrité et elle avait été incapable de sauver cet amour impossible. Son amour impossible. Incapable de lui dire ce que son cœur hurlait. Elle l'aimait sûrement bien plus qu'elle n'ait pu l'imaginer, sûrement bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le lui dire. Elle ne lui en voulait pas même de s'être comporté ainsi, elle se contentait de blâmer ses propres erreurs sans prendre en compte un seul instant de l'acidité des paroles qu'il avait eu à son égard.

« Addison, vas-tu m'expliquer ?» interrogea Derek « Qu'y a-t-il entre Karev et toi ? »

Addie avait beau avoir enterrer son orgueil, exposer sa vie sentimentale à son ex époux n'était pas pour autant concevable. Elle s'assit sur le bord lit, se servit un verre d'eau et repris peu à peu se respiration. Cette douleur qui embaumait son existence depuis bien trop longtemps devait disparaître. Vite, Très vite. Et Derek n'était d'aucun secours en cette situation.

« Je suis désolée que tu aies assisté à ça… je prends les choses trop à cœur, tu me connais, et puis je suis fatiguée… je te remercie d'être passé, c'était important pour moi de t'expliquer tout ça … je ne voulais pas que Richard te l'annonces, j'espère que tu comprends »

« Oui… je sais, Addie, mais tu es sure que ça va aller ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, une bonne nuit de sommeil et plus rien n'y paraîtra. » sourit-elle timidement.

Elle accompagna Derek vers la porte de sa chambre, lui offrit une accolade avant de le laisser partir. Elle tituba dans sa chambre avant de se jeter sur son lit. Hagarde, elle observait le plafonnier tout en essayant d'oublier quelle stupide tragédie venait de se jouer…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prostré sur le siège avant de sa voiture, Alex n'avait pas même allumé le contact. L'orage frappait Seattle, quelques badauds se pressaient sur le bitume détrempé tandis que de téméraires automobilistes chassaient la pluie de la chaussée. Maudit printemps. Les lueurs assassines des phares frappaient son visage. Mais Alex ne bougeait pas un membre. Il ruminait son amour exsangue, sa volonté laminée par l'amertume. Les yeux rivés sur l'entrée de hôtel. La main droite colée à la clef de sa voiture.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue. Il l'essuya rageusement. Alex Karev ne pleure pas. Alex Karev n'a plus de larmes à verser. Alex Karev ne peut pas aimer et n'aurait pas du tenter. Alex Karev… ne sait que décevoir et faire souffrir ceux qui lui sont chers. Il tapa violemment contre le volant de la pauvre Ford. Il frappa jusqu'à ce que la douleur envahisse ses poignets, jusqu'à ce que la douleur physique surpasse la souffrance du cœur. Si l'enfer existait, il ressemblait à ce couloir dans lequel il s'était infligé cette petite mort. Il avait cru, l'espace d'un instant qu'il pourrait vraiment être ce type là, celui qui la rendrait heureuse, qu'en dépit de la hiérarchie, des ces anciens amours omniprésents, il serait celui qui la rendrait heureuse. Il repensa tout à coup à l'absurdité de la situation et une féroce inquiétude naquit… Il avait pu être de nombreuses fois témoins des débordements amoureux de Derek pour Meredith. Alors comment justifier cet hypothétique retour de flammes ? La peur supplanta le doute et, délesté de son impulsivité, Alex réalisa la terrible erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Il venait de perpétrer son propre crime. Il venait de blesser le seul être à qui il n'aurait jamais voulu faire du mal. Pauvre crétin. Stupide arrogance qui avait voilé sa raison.

Il aperçu Derek sortir de l'établissement. Il se planqua dans les sièges de sa voiture, tel un criminel en fuite, et scruta son titulaire qui regagnait son véhicule.

Il se releva et se rua dans l'hôtel.

Il appuya sur l'interrupteur, mais l'ascenseur tarda à se présenter. Il couru alors vers la cage d'escalier et gravit 4 à 4 les marches qui le séparaient d'Addison. A bout de souffle, il atteignit la porte de sa chambre et tambourina le bois verni de ses poings encore endoloris. Au risque de réveiller tout l'hôtel. Au risque de la réveiller. Il fallait jouer sa dernière carte, il fallait … S'excuser. Panser les plaies qu'il avait ouvertes.

« Tu as oublié quelquech… » Lança-t-telle en ouvrant la porte.

En découvrant son visiteur, elle voulu immédiatement fermer à nouveau la porte, mais Alex s'interposa.

« Addison, je sais que tu ne veux plus me voir, me parler… je… je… » Il suffoquait presque. « Je ne sais pas si quelque chose peut atténuer toutes mes erreurs, si tu pourras un jour envisager de me pardonner… mais je… je suis désolé. »

Ses yeux rougis de larmes le dévisageaient. « Je devrais être flattée » ironisa-t-elle « Alex Karev qui s'excuse… ça ne doit pas arriver tous les jours »

Il rit jaune. « Je sais que ce que je t'ai dit était cruel, le plus con est que je n'en pensais pas un mot… je sais pas comment j'ai pu penser, si , enfin, c'est… »

« Attends c'est moi qui vais régler ça cette fois-ci… ne te fatigue pas, j'ai très bien saisi le message, si tu es capable de penser qu'il ait pu se passer quoi que ce soit entre Derek et moi c'est que… »

« J'étais jaloux… j'étais jaloux à en crever, jaloux que tu redonnes un chance à cet abruti qui n'a pas su te mériter, jaloux que tu laisses ce beau parleur de Mark poser les yeux sur toi, te prendre la main… jaloux qu'il puisse t'emmener boire un verre et pas moi… Je suis jaloux et con. Mais je suis un con qui est fou de toi. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé, je t'aime à n'en plus dormir quand je ne te vois pas, je t'aime à renier mon arrogance et mon orgueil…je t'aime et cet amour là me bouffe les entrailles, et c'est fou parce que je crois que c'est en même temps lui qui me fait vivre… Le seul air que je peux respirer c'est le tien, la seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est de te serrer dans mes bras… je t'aime comme il ne devrait pas être permis d'aimer… je t'aime et cet amour là est trop lourd à porter, trop grand pour être confiné… »

Les grands yeux menthe à l'eau posés sur lui s'emplirent à nouveau de larmes. Pourquoi fallait-il, à chaque fois qu'elle se décidait enfin à le haïr pour de bon, qu'il trouve un moyen de faire fondre son cœur.

Elle ouvrit la porte, en guise d'invitation à prolonger cette conversation. Il entra dans la chambre, elle ferma la porte et le suivit. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Addison s'assit le bord du lit, inspira profondément. Son regard ne quitta pas celui d'Alex. Un regard qui aurait incendié un iceberg. Il s'approcha, s'agenouilla devant elle, couvrit sa main de la sienne.

« Addison… »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Alex, tu ne peux pas agir comme si tu avais 15 ans, débiter de telles infamies et revenir plus tard pour essayer de tout effacer. Nous avons déjà parlé de notre relation. Et toi-même tu souhaitais garder tes distances, tu savais que c'était impossible »

« C'était le plus raisonnable. Et je sais bien que ça l'est toujours. J'ai pas envie de bousiller ma carrière parce que les rumeurs diront que je n'ai aucun mérite car je couche avec ma titulaire Mais je ne peux pas ignorer ce que je ressens quand tu es à mes cotés, je ne peux ignorer la jalousie qui s'empare de moi lorsque je te vois avec Mark ou un autre… je veux essayer »

« Alex je n'ai plus le temps. Je vais partir. »

« Qu… Quoi ? Ou ça ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ma vie est un désastre et j'accumule les déboires depuis que je suis à Seattle. Pour un peu je deviendrai superstitieuse et je dirais que cette ville me porte la poisse. Je suis venue à Seattle chercher Derek, mais notre mariage est terminé et trop de souvenirs planent dans cette ville. Lors de mon séjour à LA une ancienne camarade m'a offert un poste là-bas. J'ai fini par accepter »

Alex avait l'impression de se jeter de la Space Needle. Sans parachute. Ses derniers espoirs s'écrasaient lamentablement. Il venait de sacrifier les dernières miettes de son courage dans une bataille perdue. Il comprenait bien évidemment ce qu'Addie lui exposait, mais la nouvelle était difficile à digérer.

« Richard Webber l'annoncera demain » reprit Addison. « C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu l'annoncer à Derek ce soir. Il ne me reste que 15 jours à Seattle, le temps pour Richard de recruter définitivement un remplaçant et d'assurer le transfert des dossiers. »

Alex baissa la tête. Il ne trouvait rien de sensé à lui répondre. Sa main caressait la sienne.

« Je t'aime » ajouta-t-elle, à demi mots. Il releva la tête, les yeux brillants, la moue triste.

« Mais… » souffla-t-il

« Je t'aime aussi. J'ai eu beau lutter, j'ai eu beau freiner mes envies… il n'y a aucun remède contre cet amour là. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi ces mots sonnent comme une confidence car… tu le sais déjà. Tu l'as même su avant moi mais j'ai toujours voulu croire que ce n'était que du désir. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Ca ne suffit pas à construire quelque chose. Alex, je ne peux pas rester. Je n'ai pas ma place à Seattle, je… »

« Tu as ta place, maintenant, avec moi… écoute je sais que nous exposer, c'est prendre beaucoup de risques, par rapport à notre carrière, tout ça, on a beaucoup épilogué la dessus... mais pourquoi nous ne tiendrions pas ça secret pendant quelques temps ? »

« J'ai passé l'âge… et l'envie de joue à cache cache. Je ne peux pas te demander de grandir en si peu de temps, je ne peux pas te demander de m'offrir ce que tu n'es pas prêt à donner. Te verrais-tu habiter avec moi, là, maintenant, et faire des projets avec moi… L'amour ne facilite pas les choses… »

Alex était le gourou de la secte de la désinvolture. Lui qui parvenait à peine à assumer ses propres problèmes n'avait jamais conçu de pouvoir partager ceux des autres. Il avait l'impudence de la jeunesse, mais une soif intarissable de liberté, lui qui avait été si souvent bridé auparavant. L'école, la fac de médecine, les cours, les examens un père trop absent et qui n'avait d'amour que pour son Jack Daniels. Les cicatrices de l'enfance ne s'effaçaient pas avec les années. Alors la simple pensée de s'engager le faisait paniquer. Elle en valait la peine. Mais il avait peur de trébucher dans ce chemin si obscur. Elle ne méritait pas de fausses promesses, mais il ne se sentait pas la carrure pour relever ce défi là. Pas tout de suite. Pas si vite.

« Je ne veux pas prétendre être un autre, je ne peux pas changer du jour au lendemain mais… »

« Je sais, Alex, mais je n'ai pas le temps. Plus le temps. Et je ne veux pas te faire du mal, nous avons déjà bien trop officié sur ce terrain là. »

Alex acquiesça.

« Je voudrais que ces derniers jours à Seattle soient placés sous le signe du bonheur. Je voudrais que tu y contribues, si tu acceptes ce que je te propose... » Elle croisa son regard. « Quinze jours rien que pour toi et moi, à l'abri des regards de l'hôpital, juste quelques jours de bonheur volés au temps. Ensuite, je partirais et tu continueras ta vie, moi la mienne. Ni rancœur, ni promesses que nous serions sûrement incapables de tenir. Juste les bons souvenirs et le bonheur d'avoir profité de ces moments. Mais il faut que nous soyons d'accord… ce n'est sûrement pas la réponse que tu attendais. Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'espérais. Mais c'est un consensus abordable. »

Elle retenait ses larmes, cette alternative empestait l'amertume. Elle aurait du le repousser, comme elle avait déjà su le faire, puis se résoudre à endurer ce calvaire quelques jours de plus, jusqu'à son départ. Mais c'était au-delà de ses forces… elle voulait jouir de ce bonheur trop longtemps emprisonné. S'injecter ce doux venin et se laisser porter par les vapeurs enivrantes de l'amour. Quinze jours.

Alex se releva, s'accroupi et déposa un baiser dans son cou avant de glisser au creux de son oreille : « Tu es à moi… pour ces quinze prochains jours, tu es à moi et quand tu auras goûté à cette saveur là, tu ne voudras plus partir… »

Addison fondait sous les baisers qu'il déposait délicatement le long de son cou mais le repoussa.

« Alex… ne commence pas… Ce bonheur est éphémère, nous le savons, alors essayons de ne pas tout gâcher pour des futilités. »Dit-elle péniblement tout en cédant à ses caresses.

« Ok » susurra-t-il à son oreille tout en déposant un nouveau baiser dans son cou. Il remonta progressivement jusqu'à son menton, puis effleura ses lèvres. Elle poussa un soupir. Il caressa délicatement ses lèvres avec les siennes puis l'embrassa. D'abord timidement, puis passionnément.

Sa raison démissionna complètement. Addison s'abandonna à ses baisers. Leurs vêtements s'envolèrent, sa langue explora chaque parcelle de son corps. Lorsque ses lèvres remontèrent le long de ses cuisses, son cœur menaça de s'arracher de sa poitrine. Elle laissa un échapper un soupir. Les effluves de son parfum l'étourdissaient.

Du bout des doigts, Alex effleura son soutien-gorge, suivant la courbe de ses seins. Il fit glisser l'une des bretelles sur son épaule et colla ses lèvres à cet emplacement. Addison ferma les yeux, le laissant s'emparer de son corps. Elle sentit avec délice ses lèvres remonter vers son cou, une nouvelle fois. Ses lèvres étaient douces, chaque baiser était une caresse tendre et sensuelle sur son corps engourdi de désir.

Elle blottit sa tête contre lui, humant ses cheveux pendant qu'il pétrissait l'un de mes seins avec sa main tout en embrassant l'autre. Il se hissait à sa hauteur sans la quitter des yeux, laissant sa main prendre la relève de ses lèvres. Il caressa sa peau douce, recouvrant ses seins entre ses mains et les faisant rouler sous ses paumes. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec frénésie. Puis, lentement, il descendit ses mains le long de son corps, prit appui sur ses hanches pour enfuir sa tête au niveau de son bassin. Il introduisit le bout de sa langue dans mon nombril, puis il la fit glisser un peu plus bas…

C'était à la fois doux et brutal, à la fois tendre et impatient. Impossible de savoir comment concilier ces termes et pourtant, l'alchimie était parfaite. Les corps s'unirent dans l'ivresse de cette nuit orageuse. Laissant libre court à toutes les fantaisies charnelles.

Lorsque les rayons du soleil que les rideaux filtraient maladroitement la réveillèrent, Alex était toujours blotti contre elle. Son bras était enroulé autour de sa taille, son souffle tiède frôlait sa joue. Elle sourit, regarda furtivement le réveil et constata qu'il lui restait encore une demie heure de sommeil. Alex entrouvrit un œil, plissa les paupières. Addison déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres et murmura un » bonjour ». Alex ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le sourire qui irradiait son visage. La lueur matinale semblait sublimer sa beauté. Il lui offrit un baiser, tandis que sa main caressa sa joue

« Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il

« Bien. Peu, mais bien » avoua-t-elle dans un sourire. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse. « Il nous reste une demie heure avant de nous préparer. Rendors toi si tu veux. »

Il eut un petit sourire suggestif. « Dormir ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »

Il laissa sa main glisser doucement le long de son échine, embrassa sa joue, son nez, ses lèvres. « Je vois mieux, mais je crois que j'aurais besoin de plus d'explications » ajouta-t-elle, le sourire béa aux lèvres.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les jours qui ponctuèrent cette escapade amoureuse se conjuguèrent avec une facilité à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Chacun trouva bien vite ses marques dans la vie de l'autre sans pour autant que cette relation n'en deviennent étouffante. C'est main dans la main qu'ils quittaient son hôtel chaque matin et qu'ils se rendaient à l'hôpital. C'est séparément qu'ils franchissaient les portes du Seattle Grace.

Alex arborait un sourire que personne ne lui connaissait, en particulier ces derniers mois. Son chagrin semblait distillé dans les douceurs de l'amour. Son arrogance forçait autrefois l'antipathie. Sa soudaine candeur et son bonheur apparent en surprenaient plus d'un.

De son coté, Addison se montrait un peu plus tempérée mais vibrait elle aussi au son de ce bonheur commun. Elle n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant que cet arrangement s'accorderait avec autant de plaisir à sa vie. Alex Karev n'avait rien de l'interne insolent qu'elle avait connu à ses débuts. Il était un amant parfait, un compagnon attentionné. Tout cela rendrait sûrement la séparation plus difficile, mais elle ne voulait pas y penser. Le poison avait des vertus euphoriques, elle baignait dans une félicité quasi inexplicable.

Alors qu'elle épluchait quelques dossiers, ses pensées voguèrent vers le souvenir de ces derniers jours. Délectable escale au paradis. Un grain de folie lui souffla que peut être, cette extase aurait pu être infinie. Ah, le doux rêve. Sadique métaphore du subconscient.

« Addison ? …Addie ? » salua Callie « Ou étais-tu ? »

Addison tressaillit. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer tandis que ses neurones refusèrent obstinément de faire LA connexion qui lui permettrait de trouver une réponse plausible. Le sourire qu'elle affichait frisait l'insensé.

« Tu es sure que ça va ? » demanda Callie

« Oui, oui… je … je suis un peu fatiguée » hasarda-t-elle.

« Tu es sure qu'il n'y a que ça ? Tu as l'air… changée… Quelque chose a changé. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue aussi détendue. La faute à qui ? »

Addison rougit à nouveau. « Rien… personne, c'est juste que tout va bien… »

« C'est ton départ ? Tu es si heureuse de nous quitter ? » Callie ne semblait pas prête à abandonner l'inquisition.

« Mais non, ça n'a rien à voir, tu sais très bien que tu vas me manquer. »

« Alors c'est Karev qui absorbe ainsi tes pensées ? »

Addison lâcha brutalement le dossier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. « Callie ! »

« Ne fais pas l'innocente, j'ai très bien vu votre petit manège. Les petits sourires en coins les regards, les… »

« Oui, bon ça va, tu as gagné… ça a bien un rapport avec le docteur Karev. Mais je t'en prie, tout ceci doit rester entre nous, je n'ai pas envie que mon départ soit entaché de nouvelles rumeurs à mon sujet… Derek, Mark, ça suffit et c'est déjà bien assez lourd à porter »

« Bien sur, comment peux tu penser que j'irai révéler quoi que ce soit. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça, mais tout ça est un peu nouveau pour moi. Et surtout c'est un bonheur à durée limitée » Remarquant l'air étonné de Callie, elle expliqua : « Je vais partir, il va rester. Fin de l'histoire. »

« Pourquoi partir, tu as une raison de rester. Qui sait, lui et toi, ça pourrait marcher… »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça et puis ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y aura pas d'Adieux larmoyants, tout ira bien… » Rassura-t-elle tout en essayant de se convaincre.

Le biper de Callie sauva Addison d'une longue et périlleuse explication. Elle s'éloigna et lança à Addie : « Nous n'avons pas fini cette conversation. Je veux des détails. » Addison lâcha un sourire. Elle se rendit au bureau des infirmières, y déposa le dossier sur lequel elle s'était attardée puis s'apprêtai à aller déjeuner lorsqu'elle aperçu Alex au bout du couloir. Ses yeux dévorèrent littéralement son jeune interne. Des éclairs lubriques transpercèrent ses pensées.

Craignant d'être démasquée, elle ouvrit le premier dossier qui se présenta à elle et y plongea son regard. Quelques secondes plus tard Alex vint se poster derrière elle, fit mine de prendre un dossier tout en se rapprochant subrepticement d'elle. Sa main effleura sa taille, il s'approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui susurra : « tu m'as manquée. Impossible de rester concentré. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. »

A la fois flattée et gênée, Addison le réprima : « Alex… pas ici… on s'est accordé à rester strictement professionnels à l'hôpital »

Alex se colla à elle pour lui répondre : « Comment veux-tu que je garde mon calme en regardant un telle paire de jambes ».

Addison se retourna. Leurs regards s'entremêlèrent. Seuls au monde. La scène n'échappa pourtant pas à Meredith, qui ne perdit une miette du spectacle. Alex agrippa la blouse d'Addison et l'entraîna dans une salle d'examen. Il ferma la porte, baissa les stores et inonda Addie de baisers. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et le serra un peu plus contre elle. Il déboutonna son chemisier…

Accoudée au bureau des infirmières, Meredith ne pu réprimer un sourire. Apres tout, elle se félicitait d'avoir un peu contribué à ce bonheur. Christina l'interpella :

« Hé, tu n'as pas vu Bambi ? Il est parti chercher les résultats de Madame Fernandez il y a plus d'une heure… Il a du partir à Tombouctou ou s'être perdu dans un couloir… et pendant ce temps je ne peux pas ouvrir ma patiente. »

« Euh non, je ne l'ai pas vu »

« Je vais être obligée de me taper toutes les salles, génial » râla Christina.

Derek vint se joindre à la conversation. Ne souhaitant pas les chaperonner, Christina entreprit de poursuivre son investigation, laissant Meredith flirter tranquillement avec Derek. Elle n'aperçu pas Christina tenter d'entrer dans la salle d'examen où Alex et Addison s'étaient échappés quelques minutes plus tôt.

Christina força sur la serrure récalcitrante qui ne daignait pas se déverrouiller. « Hé ! ya quelqu'un là dedans ? » Rugit-t-elle.

Quelque peu débraillé et essoufflé, Alex ouvrit la porte. « Christina ! Que veux tu ? »

« Je cherche Bambi il est… mais attend que faisais-tu enfermé dans une salle d'examen ? »

Légèrement émoussé par la nervosité, Alex répondit, tout en reprenant sa respiration : « Rien… rien… je … dormais, je piquais un petit somme, je roupillais… tu sais les gardes sont longues, les exams dans peu de temps… » Ses doigts frappaient nerveusement sur la clenche de la porte, qu'il tenait toujours légèrement entrebâillée.

Ne croyant pas une seconde à son explication, Christina voulu pousser la porte pour vérifier ce qu'il y faisait. Alex bloqua fermement l'accès.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Evil Spawn a un secret ? Evil Spawn a monté un super plan et ne veut pas partager avec ses potes ? Allez laisse moi passer, je veux juste voir si George n'est pas là… »

La patience d'Alex atteint son seuil. « Bon, ça suffit, il n'est pas là, c'est Bambi après tout, il doit gambader quelque part dans les bois… va voir ailleurs et fous moi la paix ! »

« Wow, tu as vraiment un gros gros secret… » Gémit Christina avant d'être interrompue par Meredith.

« Je crois savoir où est Georges, viens, suis moi… »

Alex ferma la porte. Il poussa un long soupir qui en disait long sur la frayeur qu'il venait d'avoir. Addison avait pendant ce temps fini de se rhabiller. La pâle obscurité qui emplissait la pièce lui permettait de deviner sa silhouette dan le fond de la pièce. Il s'approcha d'elle, embrassa son front.

« Si elle était entrée » débuta-t-il

« Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas du t'écouter » ironisa-t-elle avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle ajouta : « que penses-tu d'un petit pique nique hôtel ce soir ? Nous pourrions manger au lit… »

« Oui, euh… mais demain je dois passer mon examen, pour mon internat. Et avec tous ces événements… je n'ai pas révisé grand-chose… »

Addison prit un air sévère et grave qu'Alex ne lui connaissait pas. Puis, devant son air interdit, lâcha dans un éclat de rire : « ce n'est pas bien tout ça… quel mauvais garçon. »

« C'est de ta faute. C'est toi qui me sors du droit chemin. »

« La bonne excuse. Alors ce soir, 19h à mon hôtel, c'est révisions au menu. »

« Je sens que je ne vais pas être très motivé pou réviser si tu es à mes cotés… »

« Toute peine mérite salaire. Pour chaque bonne réponse j'ôterai un vêtement. Pour chaque mauvaise, je me rhabillerai. »

« Intéressant » Les yeux d'Alex brillèrent instantanément, le bonheur se lisait sur son visage. Les yeux d'Addison miroitèrent la même expression. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois puis fila. Cette parenthèse enchantée avait beaucoup empiété sur son temps de travail et tout le monde devait se demander ou elle était passée. Alex sortit quelques minutes plus tard en ayant pris soin de dissimuler toute trace de leur passage dans la salle. Mais un observateur remarqua le singulier manège des deux amants. Derek vit tour à tour son ex femme, puis Alex Karev sortir de la salle. Ni une, ni deux, il associa immédiatement cet événement avec le scène dont il avait été témoin quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne pu réprimer un petit commentaire sarcastique sur son ex-épouse qui s'était targuée de ne jamais avoir eu de relations extra professionnelles avec un interne.

Au déjeuner, il s'empressa de faire part de sa découverte à Meredith. Celle-ci feint l'étonnement avant de finir par lui avouer qu'elle avait déjà des soupçons depuis bien longtemps. Cependant elle fit promettre à son compagnon de rester muet sur sa découverte. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que ce genre de relation n'avait pas besoin de publicité.

Les derniers jours s'écoulèrent avec une fluidité déconcertante. Le temps semblait plus pressé quand il était à ses coté. Même le ciel de Seattle venait agrémenter ce cocktail quasi parfait. Pas une goutte de pluie n'était tombée depuis 3 jours. Alex avait passé avec succès ses examens. Addison quittait la ville le lendemain. Richard avait finalement trouvé un postulant adéquat pour la remplacer.

Alex devait aujourd'hui notifier son choix concernant sa résidence. Chirurgie obstétrique ou plastique ? Le choix semblait vite fait. Mais la néonat semblait perdre de son pouvoir d'attraction sans Addison. De toute façon, rien n'aurait plus jamais la même saveur sans sa présence. Plus les heures passaient, plus Alex se demandait comment il allait pouvoir survivre dans un monde où elle ne serait plus là. Il savait qu'il resterait fidèle à la promesse qu'il lui avait faite et qu'il n'y aurait pas de larmes, mais tout cela était dur, très udr. Trop peut être. Jamais une épreuve ne lui avait semblé aussi insurmontable.

Il arriva en néonat dans l'espoir de discuter avec elle de sa future spécialisation et pour lui annoncer quel était le programme de la soirée. Un obstacle de taille freina son élan. Un café à la main, elle discutait avec Mark Sloan. Encore lui. Alex lui aurait volontiers offert une petite chirurgie plastique, _à sa façon_. Il serra le poing.

A quelques mètres Addison nota rapidement le regard d'Alex posée sur elle. Elle se remémora les mots d'Alex, lorsqu'il évoquait sa jalousie. La conversation qu'elle entretenait avec Mark était des plus anodines, mais elle savait très bien ce qu'il devait se passer dans l'esprit d'Alex.

« Addie, tu m'écoutes ? Tu sembles bien loin » soupçonna Mark

« Excuse moi, mais tu sais, avec mon départ, j'ai beaucoup de choses en tête en ce moment. »

« Et si je te faisais oublier ça quelques heures. Que penses-tu d'un petit moment, rien que toi et moi, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ? ». Il lui offrit un large sourire aguicheur.

« Euh, non, ce soir, je ne peux pas, d'ailleurs je dois y aller, j'ai encore plein de choses à régler »

« Tu me déçois, Addie, ou est passée l'insouciance, l'impulsivité ? »Charria-t-il

« Aux oubliettes. Allez, je dois vraiment partir. Je te vois demain, je viendrais saluer tout le monde avant de partir. »

Elle se dirigea vers Alex. Elle tendit sa main vers lui « Tu viens ? »

Alex retrouva immédiatement le sourire. Il saisit sa main, un peu hésitant, et jeta quelques coups d'œil furtifs pour s'assurer qu'ils ne soient pas épiés.

« Que veux-tu faire ce soir ? » ajouta-t-elle « Un petit dîner ? »

« Non. »

« Non ? » Addison sentit un étrange frisson parcourir son dos.

« Retrouve moi sur le parking dans 10 minutes. » Un sourire rassurant se dessina sur son visage et il disparu.

Addison suivi les instructions, elle se rendit sur le parking. Alex l'attendait dans un cabriolet rétro. Les chromes de l'auto scintillaient sous le reflet des lumières de l'hôpital. Alex prenait une pose à la James Dean, l'air moqueur.

« Alex, mais qu'est ce que… »

Alex descendit de l'auto, l'embrassa avant de lui murmurer : « Pour que cette soirée reste inoubliable ». Il l'invita à monter dans leur bolide d'une nuit. Addison présuma qu'Alex avait du faire beaucoup de sacrifices pour pouvoir se permettre une telle folie. Le salaire d'un interne n'était pas mirobolant. Elle mesurait toute l'affection qu'il lui portait. Il s'était souvenu de son penchant pour les vielles autos, il avait fait ça pour elle. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-on pas fait quelque chose d'aussi beau pour elle ?

Il démarra et ils sillonnèrent les rues de Seattle pendant une bonne heure. Les avenues fourmillaient de citadins pressés qui se massaient dans les restaurants et pubs branchés de la métropole. Le brouhaha ambiant faisait partie du quotidien, les klaxons des autos offraient un concert assourdissant.

« Ou m'emmènes-tu ? » demanda-t-elle

« Nulle part. Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais pris le temps de visiter Seattle. C'est fait » Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je t'aime. » dit –il avec une facilité qui le surprit.

Elle se lova contre lui. « Je t'aime aussi, Alex Karev. ». Tout cela était à la fois surnaturel et concret. Apres une longue balade, il se gara devant la maison Grey. Il descendit de la voiture et vint ouvrit sa portière. Addison sortit, un peu anxieuse, du véhicule. Passer une soirée en compagnie de Grey et Stevens n'était pas tout à fait la définition parfaite d'une soirée romantique. Alex la rassura. Izzie était de garde et Meredith n'avait étrangement montré aucune résistance à lui céder sa maison pour la soirée.

Alex pris la main d'Addie, et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Peu confiant en ses capacités culinaires, il avait pris soin de commander quelques plats chez un traiteur japonais. Il dégustèrent quelques sushis assortis d'un grand cru acheté pour l'occasion. Pas une seule évocation de Los Angeles ne vint troubler cette soirée onirique. Il l'invita ensuite à venir s'installer sur la balancelle. La nuit était claire, et le vent s'était apaisé. Alex s'assit sur la balancelle. Addison le rejoint, s'étendit sur le bois rugueux et posa sa tête sur les genoux d'Alex. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux. Un silence doux et profond s'installa.

« J'aimerais avoir ça… » souffla-t-elle après quelques minutes

« Quoi ? »

« Cette maison, tout y est calme et agréable, j'aimerais ressentir ça, quand je suis chez moi… Avec Derek, nous avions une grande résidence, près de Central Park. Tout y était austère et froid… cette maison respire la convivialité… Et toi ? Où vivais-tu, avant ? »

« Mon appartement… j'habitais une sorte de cage à lapin en banlieue. De l'électricité deux semaine par mois, avoir de l'eau chaude relevait de la surprise… bref, pas vraiment un palace mais le tout pour pas cher… et puis c'était une vraie réserve d'étudiants, la fête tous les soirs… »

« Et avant ? »

« Avant c'est une autre époque, un autre monde. Des bouteilles en guise de copains, la télé comme nourrice… mon père bossait dans un bar, ma mère était serveuse et…enfin bref, pas non plus le Ritz. »

Elle releva la tête, et remarqua la tristesse qui s'était installée dans son regard. Son cœur battait à s'en fendre la poitrine. Elle caressa son visage, embrassa son cou, son front, ses lèvres. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Il mit ses mains sur sa taille, puis remonta sous son tee-shirt. Leurs lèvres étaient collées. Le souffle haletant, Addie balbutia : « Nous… nous devrions rentrer ». Alex se leva, prit Addie dans ses bras. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, passa ses bras autour de son cou. Ils rentrèrent. Au fil de la nuit, ils conjuguèrent leur amour dans toutes les positions, en mêlant tendresse et ferveur.

Au petit matin, Alex parvint une nouvelle fois à la surprendre en lui apportant le petit déjeuner au lit. Les croissants étaient encore chauds, le jus d'orange fraîchement pressé. Addison apprécia ces derniers moments en sa compagnie. Se tendresse n'avait d'égal que la gentillesse qu'il lui témoignait. Cela corsait sans doute la séparation. Mais qu'importe. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti un tel bonheur.

« Izzie ne va pas tarder à rentrer » prévint-il.

« Aucune importance. Je veux profiter de ce petit déjeuner. Avec toi. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soleil brûlait le bitume de Seattle. Cette journée s'annonçait orageuse. Richard scrutait le ciel avec inquiétude. Le climat de Seattle n'était pas des plus sujets à la canicule et chaque changement météorologique annonçait généralement l'effervescence aux urgences. Un couple se présenta à la consultation. La jeune femme était enceinte et prise de vertiges. Bailey bipa le nouveau titulaire de néonat ainsi que Karev. En proie à une grossesse difficile, il fallut peu de temps aux deux hommes pour s'accorder sur la nécessité de pratiquer une césarienne en urgence.

Alex s'habilla puis se prépara à l'intervention. Malgré toute la sympathie que lui inspirait son nouveau titulaire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver quelque aversion pour celui qui allait remplacer Addison. A vrai dire, qui la remplaçait déjà. Alex pénétra dans la salle d'op. Cette environnement si familier lui paru méconnaissable. Sans elle. Il savait qu'elle allait passer faire ses adieux au staff de l'hôpital, il savait qu'il aurait encore le bonheur de croiser son regard quelques minutes. Mais après. Rien. Le néant.

Addison arriva vers 10h au Seattle Grace. Elle savait que ces adieux seraient teintés de soulagement. Elle tournait une page de sa vie dont elle ne gardait que peu de bons souvenirs. Elle alla à la rencontre de Richard. Ils discutèrent un long moment, celui-ci lui assurant que si elle souhaitait faire marche arrière, la porte de son bureau resterait toujours ouverte. Mais Addison Montgomery n'était pas du genre à tergiverser, dès lors qu'il s'agissait de sa vie professionnelle. A force de travail et de courage elle était parvenue à obtenir presque tout ce qu'elle attendait. Dans une ultime tentative, elle lui lança : « Alors tu es sur de ne pas vouloir faire de moi la nouvelle chef de chirurgie. Je me verrais bien dans ce grand bureau… »

Un peu déconcerté, il répondit négativement. Addison le savait déjà.

Elle arpenta les couloirs du Seattle Grace. Elle regardait chaque patient, chaque infirmière… comme si elle voulait emmener leur souvenir avec elle. Cette nouvelle vie avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Il lui fallait quelques repères du passé auxquels se raccrocher. Elle rendit visite à Mark. Malheureusement celui-ci était appelé pour une intervention et eut juste le temps de lui faire promettre de donner des nouvelles. Elle croisa Meredith. Elles n'échangèrent pas un mot, mais un regard qui en disait long sur le respect mutuel des deux femmes. Apres tout, Addie avait perdu Derek bien avant qu'il ne rencontre la jeune interne. Elle se rendit à la cafétéria ou Derek s'accordait une rapide pause café. Elle prit place à coté de lui.

« Alors, c'est le grand départ » sourit-il

« Oui c'est l'heure, mon vol est dans une heure, je suis juste passée dire au revoir. »

« J'espère que tu trouveras à LA tout ce que tu cherches… écoutes… je sais que tout n'a pas été rose ici, que nous nous sommes fait du mal… mais, j'espère sincèrement que tu seras heureuse, là-bas. D'ailleurs, je pensais que tu l'avais trouvé ici, le bonheur… »

« Pardon ? »

« Karev. Je vous ai vu l'autre jour… »

Addison rougit. Elle baissa les yeux de peur de devoir subir les reproches de son ex époux. De bonne guerre, malgré tout. « Derek, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses… »

« Peu importe ce que je pense, Addie, je suis mal placé pour te faire des remontrances. Et si tu ne viens pas ingérer dans ma vie, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne ferais pas de même. »

Elle se leva et lui offrit un baiser sur la joue avant de partir.

Elle traversa deux bonnes fois l'hôpital, salua des dizaines d'infirmières, prit un café avec Callie, lui promit de lui donner régulièrement,t des nouvelles. Elle avait eu beau croisé la quasi-totalité du personnel du SGH, pas de trace d'Alex. S'était-il volontairement effacé pour ne pas affronter la douloureuse épreuve des adieux ? Elle continua néanmoins ses recherches, en tentant de ne rien divulguer. Elle croisa Miranda Bailey qui s'affairait aux urgences avec l'aide d'O'Malley.

« Addison, j'aurais bien voulu pouvoir discuter un peu, mais comme vous voyez, c'est un peu la course ici et ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter. »

« Je comprends Miranda, je voulais juste vous saluer avant de partir… et »

« Oui ? » s'impatienta Miranda qui examinait un patient.

« Je voulais remercier le Docteur Karev pour sa collaboration. »

« Il est au bloc 2 avec Wagner pour une césarienne. Vous avez fait du bon boulot avec lui. Si on m'avait dit qu'il serait aussi performant… »

Addison regarda sa montre. 11h45. Son avion décollait dans ¾ d'heures. Juchée sur ses talons aiguilles, elle voulu courir pour se faufiler vers l'ascenseur mais manqua de trébucher. Ni une, ni deux, elle ôta des chaussures et couru en direction du bloc. Elle ne put entrer et n'avait pas le temps de s'habiller pour y être habilitée. A travers la vitre qui les séparait, elle parvint à capter l'attention d'Alex par son simple regard. Un regard qui lui criait « je t'aime » sans qu'elle ne puisse hurler. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Une larme s'échappa et vint mourir sur sa joue.

Alex avait le coeur qui se morcelait à mesure qu'il l'observait. Il du être rappelé à l'ordre deux fois par le docteur Wagner avant de pouvoir sortir de sa léthargie. Ses mains tremblaient. Il ne parvenait plus à tenir ses instruments. Il ne savait plus trop qui de lui ou sa patiente saignait le plus. Son cœur versait des larmes de sang et Alex peinait à se contenir. Il aurait voulu s'arracher à cette salle et la prendre dans ses bras. « Dr Karev, vous vous sentez bien ? » s'enquerra Wagner. Aucune compassion ne transparaissait, mais il avait compris que la relation dépassait le stade de la simple collaboration. Alex acquiesça. Il ne savait pas si Addison lui pardonnerait s'il se laissait aller.

Addison comprit qu'il ne sortirait pas. Qu'il ne pouvait pas. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Son cœur battait si fort que chaque pulsation lui fracturait la poitrine. Elle du s'asseoir dans le couloir pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle inspira profondément, essuya d'un revers de main ses joues humides. Elle attrapa son sac, remit ses chaussures et détala. Elle appela un taxi tandis que Callie venait la rejoindre. Elle la prit dans ses bras. Callie faisait partie de ces rares personnes qui allaient vraiment lui manquer.

« Callie, pourras-tu dire au docteur… pourras-tu dire à Alex… »

« Oui ? »

« Rien. Tu vas me manquer. Prends soin de toi » dit-elle avant de grimper dans son taxi. Les dix minutes de trajets lui semblèrent s'écouler à la vitesse des heures. Le front collé sur la vitre de l'auto, elle repensa à ces dernières semaines. Aux moments pénibles, à Alex, aux joies, à Alex. A son mariage raté. A Alex. Elle savait qu'il lui serait difficile de dire adieu à Seattle, mais elle ne pensait pas que la douleur serait aussi acerbe. Tandis qu'elle tendait un billet de 20 dollars au taxi, elle inspecta les environs, à la recherche d'un autre taxi qui viendrait miraculeusement déposer Alex. Mais le taxi ne vint jamais. Alex non plus. Au dernier appel des passagers, elle jeta un coup d'œil désespéré sur l'assemblée. Rien. Le néant.


	8. Chapter 8

Rien que d'y penser, Alex devenait fou. 6 mois. 6 mois de torture, 6 mois de doutes, 6 mois à décrocher le téléphone, à composer son numéro. 6 mois à raccrocher avant même d'avoir entendu la première tonalité. L'amour avait laissé place au chaos. Un carnage auquel ni l'alcool, ni les rendez vous n'avaient remédié. Toutes les femmes lui semblaient fades à coté d'Addison. Aucun sourire n'avait la beauté du sien, aucun regard ne lisait en lui comme le sien. Elle était l'essence de sa vie, et il n'avait plus la force d'avancer sans son aide. Bien entendu, il avait choisi de se spécialiser en néonat. Avec le recul, ça n'avait vraiment surpris personne. Pas même lui. Il avait été adoubé par le nouveau prêtre de la chirurgie néonatale du SGH, un sémillant quinquagénaire, tombeur à ses heures perdues.

Assit sur la balancelle, il posait ses yeux hagards sur la pelouse délavée. La pluie diluait Seattle depuis 3 jours. Sans interruption. La douce frénésie qui le poignardait ne semblait pas prête à s'interrompre. Le grincement monotone de la balancelle alerta Izzie qui apporta une tasse de café chaud à Alex

« Tu devrais rentrer. Le froid va finir par te figer sur cette balancelle »

Alex restait muré dans son silence. Izzie prit place à ses cotés. « Alex… je sais qu'elle te manque. »

Alex sortit de son inertie et regarda son amie. Elle poursuivit : « Alex, je suis pas devin… depuis que le docteur Montgomery a quitté Seattle, tu es comme… éteint. Je sais qu'elle te manque, peu importe ce qu'il a bien pu se passer entre vous. »

« Je voudrais pleurer, mais je n'y arrive pas » admit-il. « Mes larmes semblent trop timides, mon corps ne répond plus. On m'a enlevé un organe. J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir vivre sans elle, Izz. Regarde moi, c'est n'importe quoi, je ne ressemble plus à rien »

Izzie posa sa main sur son épaule. « Je sais que ça fait mal. »

Il demeura quelques instants silencieux, à regarder la pluie. Vile mélancolie.

A l'autre bout de la côte Ouest, Addie digérait une longue journée en avalant quelques mojitos. Le travail ne manquait pas et elle prenait à cœur ses nouvelles fonctions. Elle était devenue co-directrice du Centre depuis que Naomi s'était absentée pour une durée indéterminée. Tout semblait lui sourire. Elle s'était accordé quelques soirées rendez vous, mais aucun n'avait vraiment trouvé grâce à ses yeux et elle s'était contentée de partager quelques mets autour d'un bon vin. Si on lui avait proposé un élixir qui effacerait Seattle de sa vie, elle l'aurait ingéré sans aucune hésitation. Mais en dépit de potion, elle se vengea sur les vertus troublantes du rhum.

Callie demeurait sa confidente. Aucun kilomètre n'avait terni leur amitié. Ainsi, Addison gardait une oreille sur les derniers potins du Seattle Grace et surtout, sur la vie d'Alex. Leur dernier échange la laissait quelque peu amère, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas le blâmer… c'est elle qui avait insisté pour que les adieux ne soient pas déchirants. Il ne restait que la tristesse, profondément ancrée. Poignante.

Pete, un collègue du centre, s'installa au bar en sa compagnie. Il bataillait depuis des mois pour obtenir un rendez vous avec Addie. Se pensant en terrain conquis, il s'était pourtant heurté à de nombreux refus. Elle le trouvait charmant, mais beaucoup trop entreprenant. Et demeurait trop engluée dans son passé pour pouvoir penser à autre chose. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se débarrasser de lui. _One_, de U2 se mit à résonner. Son portable. Sauvée. Alors qu'elle régla sa note et tenta de s'échapper discrètement du bar, elle reçut un singulier coup de fil à son tour.

« Addison ? »

« Oui ? »

« Richard Weber à l'appareil »

« Richard, comment vas-tu ? » s'exclama Addie, un peu éméchée

« Je sais que tu as ta nouvelle vie, ton travail mais… j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. »

« Bien sur. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Eh bien, c'est un peu délicat… Adèle vient d'être admise aux urgences. Il semble qu'elle soit enceinte et… sa grossesse, tout ça se passe mal. J'ai peur Addie, j'ai très peur. Je voudrais que tu viennes la voir, pour une consultation. Je sais que le Docteur Wagner est très compétente mais c'est Adèle… et je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux, pour elle. »

« Ok, Richard. Je prendrais le premier avion demain matin, en attendant, tiens bon, je suis sure que tout ira bien. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Installée sur la banquette arrière du taxi qui l'emmenait au Seattle Grace, Addison senti sa respiration se faire de plus en plus pénible. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, s'oxygéna au maximum et tenta de paraître le plus décontractée possible. Elle savait que si elle croisait Alex elle ne résisterait pas à l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas refait sa vie, selon Callie, mais se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas oubliée.

Elle traversa rapidement l'hôpital, salua brièvement quelques collègues et atteignit la chambre d'Adèle. Personne à l'horizon. Elle se relaxa et pénétra dans la chambre. Apres avoir échangé quelques politesses avec Adèle, elle entra dans le vif du sujet :

« Adèle, tout cela n'est pas raisonnable, je savais que tu désirais un bébé, mais Richard et toi vous n'auriez… »

« Richard n'y est pour rien. »

Addison ne pu masquer sa surprise « Oh… je vois… et bien que veux tu faire ? Le garder ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

« Ecoute, je te laisse réfléchir, mais sache que si tu décide de garder cet enfant, tu devras être suivie en permanence. »

Addison laissa Adèle à ses doutes, elle n'était pas la mieux placée pour la conseiller sur ce terrain là. Et ne pouvait rien apporter de positif en dehors de son avis médical. Elle se rendit en salle de pause, se servit une tasse de café. Le gobelet chaud lui brûla les mains. Elle manqua de le renverser. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa les gouttes de pluie qui dévalaient la vitre. La moiteur de l'atmosphère était la même. Oppressante. Les nuages gris poursuivaient inlassablement leur ballet au dessus de la métropole. Seattle n'avait pas changé.

« C'était donc vrai »

Addie sursauta. Elle reconnu immédiatement le timbre de cette voix.

« Alex, je… tu… » . Ses grands yeux le dévisagèrent. Le temps se figea quelques instants. Il était à quelques mètres d'elle et pourtant, c'était comme si elle pouvait sentir les effluves de son parfum. Il lui jeta un regard qui enflamma toute la pièce. Elle ne tint plus. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, fort, comme s'il avait voulu la garder ainsi près de lui pour l'éternité. « Tu m'as manquée » lui murmura-t-il avant d'ajouter « si tu savais le nombre de fois ou j'ai voulu t'appeler… ». Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, caressa sa nuque.

Deux internes qui passaient ne manquèrent pas de noter l'évidente complicité de leur supérieur avec la jolie rousse. Radio ragot était lancée et il ne faudrait sûrement pas longtemps avant que tout l'hôpital ne soit au courant. Qu'importe. Qu'importe le flacon pourvu qu'on ai l'ivresse.

Addison mit fin à leur étreinte, puis l'invita à s'asseoir, en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi » débuta-t-elle. Une légère gêne s'installa. Elle tenta de détendre l'atmosphère : « Alors chevalier de l'escouade du vagin ? »

« Ca arrive aux meilleurs » ironisa Alex. « Et toi, le centre, Los Angeles ? Tout se passe bien ? »

« Très. J'ai obtenu une promotion. »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi… » La gêne se faisait plus présente. Il y avait tant à dire en si peu de temps. « Ecoute je ne suis pas très doué pour ce jeu là…tu restes jusqu'à quand ? »

Les yeux d'Addison s'écarquillèrent. « Quoi ? Quel jeu ?... Je suis là jusqu'à demain après midi, j'ai examiné Adèle, j'attend que son état soit stabilisé et qu'elle prenne une décision »

« Je ne peux pas faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si j'étais simplement heureux de te voir, comme si tu n'étais qu'une vielle connaissance. Accorde moi un dîner, ce soir. J'ai besoin de te voir. Je finis ma garde dans 30 minutes. Je passerais ce soir à l'hôpital te chercher. Je t'en prie, ne dis pas non. »

Addison accepta. Elle aussi avait besoin de cette dose inattendue de bonheur, même s'il n'était que poison.

Une infirmière coupa court à leur échange « Docteur Montgomery, vite, la femme du chef s'enfonce ! »

Addison se rua dans les couloirs et retrouva Richard et Wagner dans la chambre d'Adèle. Alex accouru à son tour et demanda s'il pouvait se rendre utile. Addie n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'emmener Adèle au bloc, elle assura qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être assisté par Wagner. La perspective d'opérer avec Alex était bien plus alléchante. Mais Richard tint à ce que deux titulaires prennent en charge son épouse. Alex fut donc renvoyé dans ses quartiers. Addie lui rappela qu'ils se verraient plus tard.

L'intervention d'Adèle se révéla plus complexe que prévue. Non seulement elle ne put sauver le foetus, mais les jours de celle-ci étaient en danger. Une hémorragie utérine contraint Addison à pratiquer une hystérectomie sur son amie. Elle pouvait sentir le regard inquiet de Richard dans son dos. C'était un couperet acéré qui dansait au dessus de sa tête. Elle ressentait la même appréhension que lors de ses premières interventions.

Finalement, elle parvint à sauver Adèle, après deux heures d'un combat acharné.

Ereintée, après une douche et quelques consignes données aux infirmières, elle retrouva Richard en salle de réveil. Elle tenta de le réconforter, lui assurant que le plus dur était passé et que tout irait au mieux désormais.

« Merci » répondit Richard « Merci pour ce que tu as fait, je n'oublierais pas… Tu sais, Addie, je ne peux rien faire concernant le poste de Chef, tout cela n'est pas vraiment de mon ressors. Mais tu as toujours ta place, ici… »

« Richard… »

« Ne m'en veux pas d'essayer. Wagner est un chirurgien très compétent et un homme sympathique, mais il n'est pas… toi. Tu nous manques beaucoup. »

« Richard, tu me manques aussi, mais j'ai une nouvelle vie là-bas. J'aime ma nouvelle vie. J'essaie de bâtir quelque chose de nouveau, de solide. Ici, ça n'était pas possible… »

La mine de Richard s'assombrit. Il regarda son épouse. Sa main était fermement vissée sur celle d'Adèle. Addison fut émue par la tendresse débordante qu'il lui témoignait. Richard la regarda à nouveau : « Tu as déjà pensé aux enfants… je veux dire, à avoir tes propres enfants ? »

« J'y ai pensé, j'y pense encore et je crois que cette pensée ne me quittera jamais. Seulement, Dame Nature n'est pas toujours très coopérative. »

Le regard inquisiteur de Richard se radoucit très vite lorsqu'il comprit qu'Addison n'était définitivement pas en mesure de lui expliquer plus. Elle changea de sujet : « Tu devrais rentrer, tout va bien se passer maintenant. Elle est sédatée. Elle ne se réveillera sûrement pas avant demain. »

« Je sais, mais je ne peux pas la laisser. Mais vas-y toi, profite de ta soirée. »

Addison regarda sa montre. 21h. Merde. Alex. Avec tout ça, la notion du temps s'était évaporée. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter le Seattle Grace lorsqu'elle l'aperçu, dans le hall. Patiemment, il l'attendait. Elle s'approcha de lui, bredouilla quelques excuses.

« Dure journée » commenta-t-il

« Plutôt »

« Je te promets que cette soirée va te faire oublier tout ça. »

Cependant, la providence semblait déterminée à gâcher cette soirée. « Dr Karev ! » apostropha Miranda Bailey. « Vous êtes là, cela tombe bien », puis notant la présence d'Addison « Dr Montgomery… deux pour le prix d'un… J'ai une patiente aux urgences. 36 ans, pas d'antécédents mais une grossesse extra utérine non traitée, j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Ils se regardèrent et comprirent qu'il fallait vite faire le deuil de leur dîner romantique. Ils suivirent la résidente jusqu'aux urgences. La patiente avait fait un malaise, il fallait l'emmener au bloc le plus vite possible. Retrouvant rapidement leur complicité d'antan, Addison et Alex parvirent avec succès à sauver la jeune femme… mais pas son utérus. Deux hystérectomies en seulement une journée… Addison senti vraiment que Seattle mordait très sérieusement son bien être.

Elle sortit de la salle d'op, alla se changer et donna rendez vous à Alex à la cafétéria. L'infâme pitance de l'hôpital en guise de consolation. Bien moins tentant que le programme initial. Alex s'assit à coté d'elle.

« Je suis désolée » souffla-t-elle

« Pourquoi ? » répliqua-t-il en couvrant sa main de la sienne.

« La soirée… ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais imaginé… »

Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. « Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'y es pour rien. »

Elle soupira « Il s'est passé tellement de choses dans cet hôpital. Tu te rends compte, dix heures que je suis ici et déjà… »

« Seattle ne te manque pas ? » coupa-t-il

« Seattle ? Non »

Le regard d'Alex se noya dans la soupe froide qui stagnait devant lui. Il avait tellement à lui dire et semblait dépourvu de mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Chaque terme lui semblait trop tiède, chaque « je t'aime » trop insipide pour refléter ce qui bouillait en lui. Tout cela était si inhabituel. Si inespéré. Ces sentiments jaillissaient en lui sans qu'il ne puisse les dompter. Il luttait contre sa propre volonté pour ne pas fuir. Après tout, c'était la seule chose qu'il ait toujours su bien faire. Il était le roi de l'évasion. Chaque mot lui faisait peur. Peur d'être maladroit. D'être trop franc, ou pas assez.

Addison hasarda : « Ce n'est pas Seattle qui me manque… »

Alex leva les yeux. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Elle fit de même. Le biper d'Alex tonna comme un coup de feu.

« Notre patiente » bouda-t-il

Elle se leva, lui tendit la main et l'invita à le suivre.

Addison n'était pas au bout de ses épreuves. Frôlant l'hystérie, sa patiente était bel et bien éveillée. Elle ne parvenait pas à admettre son erreur, pour elle sa grossesse était viable. Elle fustigea Addison, lui reprochant de n'avoir su sauver son bébé et par-dessus tout, de lui avoir enlevé son utérus. Comme si Addie s'était octroyé ce droit sans raison. Parfaitement en accord avec ses choix professionnels, la chirurgienne réfuta un à un les arguments de sa patiente. Bien installée dans sa plaidoirie, elle ne démonta pas. Alex assistait à la scène sans se décider à aller au front. Addison n'avait besoin d'aucun allié dans cette bataille. Mais la patiente, à bout de ressentiments, porta une ultime estocade. Un coup fatal. Elle supposa que la chirurgienne n'avait pas la moindre idée de la situation qu'elle endurait. Et pourtant… Il n'y avait pas une journée sans qu'Addison ne pense à son rêve brisé, sans que la funeste nouvelle ne vienne résonner à ses oreilles. Elle aussi avait du renoncer à son désir de maternité. Addison avala ses sanglots, mais fut trahie par sa voix chevrotante. Ses jambes flageolèrent. Elle coupa court à la conversation, laissant brièvement le mari de sa patiente lui présenter des excuses, puis quitta la pièce. Elle déambula maladroitement dans les couloirs, chancelante. Les lumières de l'hôpital se faisaient agressives. Alex la rejoint. Il passa son bras autour de son épaule, elle se dégagea.

« Laisse moi, je t'en prie laisse moi » laissa-t-elle échapper tout en cédant à l'envie lacrymale qui la submergeait.

Alex l'attira dans une salle de repos, verrouilla la porte. Déboussolée, Addie ne montra aucune résistance. Il la serra dans ses bras, elle l'enlaça à son tour. Il ouvrit la bouche mais avant d'émettre le moindre son, elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Il tenta à nouveau de lui parler. Elle mit un doigt sur sa bouche, l'entraîna vers le lit : « Pas un mot. J'ai envie de toi. » Elle ôta sa blouse, fit glisser sa robe sur ses chevilles.

Alex n'en revenait pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que tout cela signifiait. Son esprit déconnecta complètement. Elle était belle à se damner, et sa détresse apparente lui donnait envie de faire l'impossible pour la sauver. Un frisson lui poignarda l'échine lorsque leurs deux épidermes entrèrent en contact. Ils savourèrent leurs retrouvailles dans l'étrange intimité ce salle lugubre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ils profitaient en silence de leur étreinte. Ils exhumaient la dépouille d'un amour intact, que ni le temps ni les rencontres n'avaient avarié. Il caressait ses cheveux tandis qu'elle laissait ses mains se promener le long de son torse. Le monde aurait pu brûler autour d'eux, ils n'auraient pas bougé.

Addison fut la première à rompre le silence.

« Tu sais que je vais devoir partir. Richard a offert de me réintégrer, mais… ma vie est à Los Angeles maintenant. Je crois qu'après cette nuit, tu vas me manquer encore plus. »

« Tu ne vas pas me manquer »

Addison se dressa dans le lit, il poursuivit : « Mais non, c'est au-delà du manque… c'est… vital. J'ai l'impression de cesser d'exister quand tu es là » Cet aveu était un accroc de plus à son orgueil et pourtant, les mots étaient sorti sans difficulté. Alex avait rangé ses sarcasmes, enterré son ego.

Elle le regarda, caressa sa joue tendrement : « Je t'aime, Alex… rien ne pourra jamais altérer les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. » C'est comme si tout cela était intemporel, comme si cet amour ne pouvait pourrir. Il était à l'épreuve du temps, de la vie.

Elle se leva « Je dois y aller, mon vol décolle cet après midi et je dois impérativement voir Adèle, et j'ai promis un déjeuner à Callie. »

« Et c'est tout ? Merci pour le sexe, c'était génial, on remet ça dans six mois ? »

« Alex ne soit pas si amer… tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » Il la regarda s'habiller, se délectant de chaque parcelle de son corps. Avant de partir, elle l'embrassa, et ce baiser là valait tout ceux qu'ils avaient échangés. Il y avait la force, la tendresse et la fureur des sentiments qu'ils continuaient à brimer. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison conversa longuement avec Adèle. Elles échangèrent leur points de vue sur la maternité, le mariage, l'amour. Sans mentionner le nom de son ancien interne, Addison évoqua ses sentiments impossibles. Adèle lui offrit l'oreille compatissante dont elle avait tant besoin. Addie ne voulait pas de conseils, elle avait juste besoin d'évacuer.

Elle déjeuna avec Callie. Bien entendu, celle-ci l'interrogea sur sa mésaventure de la nuit dernière. Les rumeurs avaient galopé jusqu'à ses oreilles et elle avait eu connaissance de l'incident avec sa patiente. Addison tenta de rester aussi évasive que possible mais finit par avouer à Callie que ses désirs de maternité avaient été contrariés quelques mois plus tôt.

« Je suis désolée ». Callie savait bien qu'aucun mot n'était suffisamment fort pour panser de telles plaies. Elle dévia la conversation : « Et avec Karve ? Vous avez pu parler ? »

« Parler… oui, mais ça ne sert pas à grand-chose. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ce matin. Je crois qu'il m'en veut, je crois qu'il attendait autre chose. Ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée de se revoir. »

« Mais quel est donc votre problème à tous les deux. Je t'assure, je ne vous comprends pas. Vous vous aimez, le reste c'est des foutaises… tu sais, je sais de quoi je parle, vous devriez juste profiter. »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas si simple, Il est à Seattle, moi, Los Angeles. »

« Arrête, Addie, tu te caches derrière de faux prétextes. Si tu voulais, tu serais ici… »

La remarque laissa Addison songeuse. Au fond le problème était peut être là. Ce n'était ni l'endroit où elle se trouvait, ni la personne qu'elle aimait. Peut être ne savait-elle pas ce qu'elle voulait, ou peut être avait elle peur de l'obtenir. Ces rancœurs lui brûlaient l'estomac. Elle ne toucha pas à son déjeuner.

14h. Elle franchit les portes du Seattle Grace, non sans avoir salué tous ces anciens collègues. Bizarrement, leur présence familière leur manquait, c'était comme si elle n'était jamais partie, ces au revoirs s'annonçaient encore plus déchirants. Le plus dur fut de constater qu'Alex avait déserté l'hôpital. Pas une lettre, pas un mot griffonné sur une serviette, pas un signe. Un nouvel opus dans leur symphonie ratée. Une nouvelle torture à endurer.

Elle rejoignit le parking, attendit son taxi. La vielle Ford bleue d'Alex pénétra sur le parking. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, ouvrit la fenêtre. « Ne pose pas de questions. Monte, s'il te plait. »

Elle obtempéra, s'installa sur le siège passager en ne le quittant pas des yeux. « Mon vol est à… »

« Je sais. » Il traversa les rues de Seattle à vive allure. Le parcours sembla familier à Addison, c'était celui qu'ils avaient effectué six mois plus tôt, lors de leur soirée « d'adieux ». Un doux souvenir effleura ses pensées. Elle masquait péniblement son inquiétude quant à leur destination. Son pied tapait nerveusement sur la carlingue de la vielle auto. Sa main agrippait le siège tandis qu'ils s'arrêtèrent en plein quartier pavillonnaire.

« Ferme les yeux… Fermes les yeux » insista Alex.

Addison se plia au jeu. Il l'aida à s'extraire du véhicule, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la guida. Ils gravirent quelques marches, accédèrent à un petit porche. Alex sortit des clefs de sa poche, buta nerveusement sur la serrure avant de parvenir enfin à ouvrir la porte.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Une grande battisse se dessinait. Un long couloir se présenta à elle. Une étrange moiteur emplissait la pièce. Pas une lumière n'éclaircissait la pénombre environnante. Elle fit quelques pas, escortée par Alex. Il l'entraîna un peu plus loin. Ils atteignirent dans une immense pièce poussiéreuse, illuminée par une dizaine de bougies. Addison trouva le résultat … incroyablement séduisant. Cette étrange alchimie avait quelque chose d'ésotérique. Elle se sentait bien.

« C'est une vieille maison. Ok, ce n'est pas un palace mais elle gagne juste à être un peu nettoyée, redécorée. Je veux que ça devienne notre maison. Je suis prêt, Addie. Je suis prêt à vivre avec toi, je suis prêt à partager nos fous rires, nos engueulades, notre couple, dans cette maison. Je veux que tu restes. Pas parce que le chef te l'a demandé. Pas parce que tes amis te manquent. Je veux que tu restes pour moi. »

Addison s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. C'était la maison de ses rêves. Plus chaleureuse que celle de Grey, plus belle que celle de New York.

« Alex, je ne veux pas que tu te forces à faire quoi que ce soit. Ne t'enferme pas dans une situation juste dans l'espoir que je reste… »

« Mais dans quelle langue dois-je te l'exprimer ? Je t'aime, Addie, je t'aime comme jamais je ne me serais senti capable d'aimer. C'est à tes côtés que je veux avancer. Ici. Maintenant. Je ne peux pas me mettre plus à nu, c'est à toi de décider, maintenant. »

Addison aurait voulu se cogner la tête contre le mur, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. C'était la plus incroyable déclaration qu'on lui ai faite. Elle s'approcha d'Alex.

Chaque seconde qui défilait était un supplice. Il lui tardait de savoir quelle serait sa réponse. Son corps était en papier mâché. Il aurait pu s'effondrer à tout moment.

« J'ai longtemps cru que l'on ne pouvait aimer qu'une fois dans sa vie, j'ai longtemps cru que Derek serait le seul et unique amour de ma vie. J'ai longtemps cru … des tas de choses. Que je pourrais te bannir de mon cœur. Que je pourrais t'oublier. Que je pourrais à nouveau tourner les talons comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais je ne sais plus rien. Je ne sais pas si tout cela va marcher, je ne sais pas trop comment appréhender ce genre de situation. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon cœur t'appartient. Et que même si je repartais à LA, il resterait ici, avec toi. Et qu'il ne m'est plus possible de concevoir quoi que ce soit sans toi. Je t'aime, Alex. Et j'aime cette maison… « Elle sourit « Je reste. »

Un sourire transcenda son visage. Il l'embrassa, la serra contre lui. Tout cela l'effrayait plus que tout, lui non plus ne savait pas comment gérer ce nouveau chapitre de sa vie. Mais qu'importe, il avait su braver son courage, Il tenait dans ses bras la femme de sa vie, celle qui croyait en lui, celle qui avait façonné ce nouveau lui dont il se sentait presque fier.

Apres avoir affronté tant d'embûches, leur amour était la plus belle des victoires. Un succès qu'ils allaient apprécier chaque instant.


End file.
